The REAL Life Of Kagome
by Ashleigh131
Summary: Kagome Higurashi isn’t what everyone thinks she is. She is a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. She has a twin brother which she graduated top of her class with... FULL SUM INSIDE! PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

**Title: **The REAL life of Kagome Higurashi

**Author: **Ashleigh131

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (I wish I did though) but the plot.

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, or should I say Hatake, isn't what everyone thinks she is. She is a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. She has a twin brother which she graduated top of her class with. Oh and her family is cursed to live for eternity. What happens when she finally decides to tell her friends in the Feudal Era and what happens when she decides to go back to Konaha after 15 years?

**Warnings:** No warnings in this chapter

**Paring(s): **Not sure at the moment, I'll tell you when I think of it.

**A/N:** I might take a while to update as of school work and my life out of writing and drawing. Before I post a chapter, I am always going to type the next one so I'm always ahead. If I take too long to update, it either means I'm writing an extra long chapter or I'm stuck for ideas.

Also, the characters may be a bit OOC, but this is a fanfic and I can write whatever I like (not being rude or anything).

Oh and NO FLAMERS!

Hope you like the story

Ashleigh131 (or Ash)

**PROLOGUE**

I have a secret. I have a very big secret. A secret not even my best friend Sango knows… I'm a Ninja.

Fuchaaaaaaaaa!

…

Back to the story, I grew up in the village Konaha with Mum, Dad, my twin brother Kakashi and my younger brother, Souta. Kakashi and I were top of the class and soon both became Juunin (YAY). Years passed and we lived happily doing what ninjas do. Then something tragic happened and Mum, Souta and I got split from Dad and Kakashi. Mum, Souta and found refuge with an old shrine keeper. He said he'd let us live in his home as long as we helped him around the shrine, help pay the bills, feed everyone and so on and so on.

Of course I wasn't happy and left for a few years. I travelled around until I finally found the Hidden Leaf Village. I found Kakashi but I was told Dad died in a war. I was upset but got over it. I stayed with Kakashi for a while, but I had to leave.

I went back to Mum and Souta and told them of my travels before starting high school like a "normal" teenager.

At the age of "15" I fell down the well and met a half demon, a demon slayer and her neko youkai, a perverted monk and a full Fox Youkai. I found out I was the guardian of a jewel called the Shikon No Tama but I accidentally shattered it. The gang and I travelled around collecting the shards. Then there was Naraku who was also trying to get the shards for evil, so we had to get the shards before him.

Now, it's the day I will tell the others of my secret… dam.

That is my life so far…

Oh, and did I mention my family is cursed to roam the world forever.

**I hope the story is alright. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Ash**


	2. Getting Ready

**I've decided to make Souta older so he is a couple of years younger than Kagome and Kakashi.**

**The ages are different to go with the storyline. These are the new ages:**

_**Kagome: 18 (or 57)**_

_**Kakashi: 18 (or 57)**_

_**Souta: 15 (or 54)**_

_**InuYasha: 17**_

_**Sango: 18**_

_**Miroku: 19**_

_**Shippo: 10**_

_**Sesshomaru: 19 **_

_**Rin: 10**_

_**Kouga: 17**_

**Sorry for OOC-ness and No Flamers please!**

**Hope you like the story**

**Chapter 1**

I threw the doona cover off, sat up and stretched.

Today is the day, though I'm not looking to it, that I'll tell the gang what I really am.

I decided I should tell them when one day Sango noticed that I wasn't growing any older.

**FLASHBACK**

I sighed in bliss as I entered the hot spring. I felt as the water rippled around me telling me Sango had entered.

I felt her eyes watching me and I could tell by her aura that she was confused.

"Kagome?" she asked. I opened an eye and looked at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"You ah… well," She stopped. "Well, you don't seem to be getting any older." She said in a rush.

I blinked my eyes and it dawned on me.

I forgot about that fact. I composed my face and frowned.

"Really?" I asked. I widened my eyes in fake shock. "That means I'll be beautiful when I'm over 50. YAY!" I cheered. Sango laughed.

**END FLASHBACK**

I sighed and stood up. I went into my cupboard and rummaged through 'til I found what I was looking for. My ninja outfit.

It consisted of a black skirt with a white outline **(like Sakura's dress)** with shorts underneath them. My top has a bandage like structure across my breasts and is a fishnet type thing along my stomach. I have a loose sleave and fingerless gloves for the other arm. I have bandages to wrap around my shins and some boots that look a little bit like the gladiator shoes I have seen in the shops recently. **(My friend is drawing the outfit for me. I'll post the link on my profile when it's done)**

I then when into the bathroom and went into the shower.

I hopped out and got changed into the outfit. Then I went into my room and pulled my shoes out of the bottom of my closet. There was a safe type thing in there and I lifted the hatch. I pulled out a box that had all my weapons and my headband.

I tied the headband around my neck, put the weapons in the rightful places and clasped the vile of shards around my neck. Lastly, I went into my jewellery box and pulled out a necklace with a locket. On the outside it was my family crest and on the inside it had a picture of everyone in my family, including Dad and Kakashi.

I then did a couple of hand signs and transported myself to the kitchen.

"Morning Kagome," Mum said.

"Hey Mum." I replied sitting at the table.

"So you're going to tell them?" she asked when she handed me my plate.

"I'm going to have to, they going to realise there is something odd with me and Sango noticed that I don't age." I explained.

"You're doing the right thing." She said and kissed my forehead.

"It's been a while since I last saw you wearing that outfit." Souta said as he entered the kitchen.

"Maybe you should put yours on." I said and started eating.

"Maybe, if you let me go to the feudal era with you today to tell the others." He said.

"Souta, you know I don't want you to go there and it will go against what I told the others." I argued.

"You're telling them what you really are, so why don't you clear up some other lies you've spread?" he asked. I glared at him before grumbling a reply.

"Go get your stuff ready." I grumbled.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I heard Souta rummage around his room and quickly gulped up my food before he came back clad in his ninja clothing and weapons.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yo." He replied.

We said bye to Mum, made some hand signs and teleported to the well house.

I nodded at Souta before he jumped in. The blue light surrounded him and I jumped.

**Hope it was alright.**

**~Ashleigh131**


	3. The Truth is Told

_**Kagome: 18 (or 57), Kakashi: 18 (or 57), Souta: 15 (or 54), InuYasha: 17, Sango: 18, Miroku: 19, Shippo: 10, Sesshomaru: 19, Rin: 10, Kouga: 17.**_

**These are the ages for the people involved so far. If any new characters arrive, I'll put the age of them down here.**

**Sorry for OOC-ness and No Flamers please!**

**Oh yeah, I chose the pairing in the story: Kagome X Gaara**

**There is a HUGE twist in the story and that is how they get together. Hehehe and you have to wait to find out what it is, mwahahahahaaaa…..**

**Happy reading,**

**~Ash**

**Chapter 2: The Truth is told**

Souta looked around in awe at the lush green scenery of the Feudal Era.

"This is where you go every day and you haven't even bothered to bring me?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's not the paradise you think it is." I grumbled before an idea popped into my head.

"Race ya to the village?" I asked pointing into the direction of Edo.

"Sure." He said getting into position.

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, GO!" I yelled as we shot off Souta taking the lead. Of course the lead was short as I overtook him with a burst of speed from a special jutsu.

"Hey! Unfair!" Souta yelled and I laughed.

That was when I noticed InuYasha's aura heading to us.

"InuYasha at 2 o'clock," I yelled and we slowed down.

After a moment InuYasha arrived in a red blur and suddenly stopped.

"Kagome? Souta?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yo." I said in an 'I'm a cool dude' voice.

"The one and only," Souta replied.

"B-but, how?" he asked when Sesshomaru suddenly arrived.

"Aw crap." I muttered when InuYasha pulled out tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru looked at Souta and I finally realising that we were here.

"No fighting, okay? I- we have something important to tell you so Sesshomaru-sama can you please go get Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un, you all need to here this as well." I explained pointing to Souta and me.

Sesshomaru nodded before disappearing. I turned to InuYasha.

"Can you please take Souta to the village? I'll be back in a moment." I told him before making some hand signs and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

I looked around at the familiar surroundings of Kouga's lair. Sensing his aura, I jogged to him.

**~With InuYasha, Souta and Gang~**

InuYasha and Souta ran towards the village as soon as Kagome disappeared. InuYasha's head swam with questions as he watched the boy keep up with his speed.

Souta completely oblivious to the hanyou's troubled and confused mind looked at the scenery in awe.

He loved this place and wished Kagome had taken him hear sooner.

Soon they arrived at the village and InuYasha lead Souta to Kaede's hut. Everyone looked at Souta in shock before he told them a cut-down version of how he got here and who he was.

Everyone else introduced themselves to Souta before they sat and waited for Kagome and the others to arrive.

**With Kagome, Kagome POV**

"Kouga!" I yelled when I found him. Kouga turned around smiling.

"Hey, you finally decided to ditch that m-Kagome?" he asked when he saw what I looked like.

"The one and only," I smirked.

"How-"

"To find out you have to come with me." I said cutting him off. Kouga nodded and I went over to him.

"Hold on." I said before making the signs.

We arrived outside of Kaede's hut just as Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un arrived. We entered the hut and Sango, Miroku and Shippo gasped at my appearance.

"Okay," I started as we sat down. "I'm sure you guys are waiting for an explanation?" everyone nodded in reply.

"Here goes, Souta and I are ninja's from the village Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves. I have a twin brother, Kakashi whom is staying there at the moment. Years ago, Mum, Souta and I were split off from Dad and Kakashi.

"We found a home at the shrine, but I was upset and went travelling. Soon I re-found Konaha and Kakashi. Kakashi told me Dad had died in the war that split us. I was upset and decided to stay for a while before going back to Mum and Souta and starting high school.

"Then I fell down the well and you guys know what happens next." I explained.

"So you two are like the ninja's you see around the place with the kunai knifes and the weird headbands?" Shippo asked.

"Yah," Souta answered.

"Also, Sango you know that comment you made on my age?" I asked and she nodded. "Well the thing is my family is doomed to walk the world for eternity as whatever age the guys that cursed us chose." I explained and pointed to a marking on my left shoulder.

"This is the curse mark." I said and Souta showed the one on his arm. **(Marking on the picture of Kagome that is complete and I have posted the link for the picture, also she is going to draw the necklace Kagome has)**

"So you're not getting any older?" Miroku asked.

"No, we aren't. I'm forever stuck at the age of 18." I replied. He nodded thoughtfully.

"How old are you then?" Sango asked.

"Um, 57," I replied. Everyone but Souta gaped at me.

That was when I remembered how we ended up cursed.

**FLASHBACK**

"Shi-Shi, race ya!" a young Kagome yelled to a boy with silver hair.

"Okay, go!" Kakashi replied and they raced to where their parents were waiting with their younger brother.

"Beat ya again!" Kakashi yelled and Kagome pouted.

"Face it lil' sis, you're never gonna be as fast as me." He smirked.

"By 5 minutes!" Kagome yelled annoyed at him calling her 'lil' sis'.

"Still makes you younger than me so you're my younger sis."

The twin's parents rolling their eyes at their children's argument didn't sense the aura that was approaching until they heard chanting.

Kagome grabbed Kakashi's hand as she stared at the group of men in robes in shock.

"Mama? Dada?" she asked when she noticed there grief-stricken faces.

"Kags, Kashi, take Souta and run." The Mother said.

"It's too late Mina." A voice boomed before laughing.

The chanting got faster and faster before they stopped. The twins frowned, confused before they screamed.

Pain was all that the family felt.

…Pain and then nothing.

**12 YEARS LATER**

Mina, her husband Sakumo and her 3 children sat around the fire chatting and laughing. They were having a wonderful time when some strange markings appeared and they heard the chanting again.

Again they felt pain but after a while it faded away and they looked at each other in confusion.

Sakumo frowned before grabbing a knife and cutting his hand. Everyone yelled in shock before they realised that the wound had healed. Mina realised why Sakumo did this and started sobbing.

Kagome comforted her Mum while her father explained everything that happened.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey Kagome nee chan?" Rin asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we meet your brother and visit your birth place?"

**Dun dun dun dun…..**

**You probably know what's gonna happen but I still want to leave you hanging.**

**God I'm evil,**

**~Ash**


	4. More 2 The Curse That Meets The Eye

**Okay, the ages are the same from the last chapter so I'm not going to bother typing it out here.**

**I also made this chapter SUPER long for all you readers.**

**Happy reading,**

**~Ash**

**CHAPTER 3: There's more to the curse that meets the eye**

**~Recap~**

"Hey Kagome nee chan?" Rin asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we meet your brother and visit your birth place?"

**~Now, Kagome POV~**

I smiled a big smile at Rin. "Sure." I replied.

"But how are we going to get there?" InuYasha asked. "We can't go through the well."

"Yes you can." Souta said. "We put a jutsu on the well so you guys couldn't go through."

InuYasha nodded.

"We can go now if you like." I said. "We'll have to get you new clothes though." I said looking at everyone's outfit.

Everyone nodded.

"Also, you don't have to bring anything with you as we have loads of stuff at my house and at the shops." Souta added.

I smiled at Souta before we all stood up and left the hut.

We said goodbye to Kaede before I said. "Hope you can keep up." and Souta and I ran off.

I saw some white and brown beside me where Sesshomaru and Kouga were running. To Souta's left were InuYasha and Miroku. Above us was Ah-Un holding Run and Jaken and Kirara holding Sango and Shippo.

Soon we arrived at the well and one after the other jumped in, the blue light encasing us.

I opened the shrine door to see the place packed full of people.

"Aw crap." I muttered.

"What… oh, Souta said as he looked through the crack. There was a festival on today.

I shut the door and turned to Souta.

"Do you have any clothes that will fit them?" I asked.

"I'll go check." He said before disappearing.

"Stay here and make sure no one sees you." I said before teleporting to my room.

I grabbed some clothes for Sango and I and went into Mums room to get my old clothes for Rin.

I teleported to the well house and grabbed the girls. I put up a wall of smoke so the guys couldn't see us getting changed.

I grabbed their clothes and teleported to my room dumping them into the bottom of my cupboard.

When I arrived back at the well house the boys were also dressed, that was until I realised that Jaken and Ah-Un will still stand out.

I made some hand signs and muttered some words. Jaken turned into a 15 year old looking boy and Ah-Un turned into a puppy.

Rin squealed at what Ah-Un looked like with Jaken stared at himself in shock. I smiled and opened the door.

We squeezed through the crowd and over to my house and entered.

"MA!" I called out and she appeared in front of us.

"Mum, this is Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippo, Jaken, Ah-Un, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Kirara. Guys, this is my Mum, Mina." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Mum smiled.

"Where going to visit Konaha and Kakashi, you want to come?"I asked.

"No thanks darling, I'll stay here and look after the house with Grandpa." She smiled. "But can you give something to Kakashi for me?" she asked. I nodded and she disappeared. A moment later she appeared with a package and handed it to me.

"I'll grab some supplies and go." I said and went into the kitchen.

I grabbed some food and drink shoving it into a bag and then I went into the linen cupboard and pulled out a couple of blankets.

I teleported into the lounge room and decided to scare everyone as they weren't facing me.

"You ready?" I asked and everyone besides Mum and Souta jumped.

"Alrighty, were going, bye Ma, say goodbye to Grandpa for us." I said and we left the house.

We started walking down the stairs, Kirara on Sango's shoulder, Jaken holding Ah-Un, Rin holding Sesshomaru's hand- which looked really cute, and Shippo sitting on my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes when Kouga and InuYasha started having an argument about who was the better fighter. Personally I could beat both there asses but didn't want to put there "big boy" ego's down so I kept it to myself.

I though back to when I was staying with Kakashi. Sometimes I helped him out with missions and anything else he needed done but most the time we were off doing our own things.

Occasionally we would meet up and watch a movie and stuff but we were always busy doing other things.

I was pulled out of my musing by someone calling out my name. I turned around to see Yuka, Ayame, Eri and Hojo standing there.

"Oh, Hello," I smiled.

"Well, well who do we have here," Yuka asked staring at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at her bored before Rin said something.

"Dad, can you please carry me, my legs hurt." she asked. Rin had started calling Sesshomaru Dad after a while and –surprisingly- he didn't mind.

I tried not to laugh at Yuka's sad face when Sesshomaru picked Rin up.

"Guys this is Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kirara, Shippo and InuYasha. Guys this is Yuka, Eri, Ayame and Hojo." I introduced.

"Not to be rude but we have to go, sorry." I said and walked off.

Soon we arrived at a park with a forest and turned to everyone while putting my headband on.

"We run east from here, it will take 4 days as we have to stop and camp." I explained.

Kirara transformed and Sango, Rin, Shippo, Jaken and Ah-Un hopped on. We started running east until sunset. Then we camped and when morning came we started running again. This routine followed for 4 days when I sensed someone's aura or auras.

"Stop!" I commanded and everyone froze.

I waited a moment until I recognised one of the aura's from the group. My eyes lit up in excitement as I waited.

Soon a group of 5 Jounin arrived with their weapons in hand ready for a fight. I saw Kakashi and couldn't help myself.

"SHI-SHI!" I yelled lunging at him and hugging him, wrapping my legs around him.

I felt Kakashi stumble back under my weight.

"I missed you so much Kay-Kay. Why didn't you write to me?" I asked pouting.

"Um…" was all he said.

I gasped in fake shock.

"Y-you don't even remember your own sister?" I asked in fake upset.

"Kagome?" he asked.

I put my hand in a peace sign next to my face and put on a goofy smile.

"Yo." I giggled.

He pulled me away and looked me once over.

"You haven't changed one bit." He decided and I frowned.

"I have to!" I growled.

"How?" he asked but I ignored him.

Looking around his shoulder, I couldn't help but laugh at his squads faces.

"You hahaha should see hahahaha your gu-uys haha faces HAHAHAHA!" I choked out and another fit of giggles came along.

Soon the laughter died down and Kakashi started talking.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" he asked.

I frowned.

"Well, I wanted to visit you, lovely brother and some friends wanted to meet you." I explained.

"Hatake, who's this?" someone asked.

"This is my twin Kagome." He replied and the group's eyes widened in shock.

"Kashi bro, haven't seen you in ages." Souta said coming up behind us.

Kakashi spun around and smiled at Souta.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Kakashi, meet my friends." I said and pulled him in front of everyone.

"Kashi this is Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kouga and InuYasha. Guys this is my twin Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you all," Kakashi said and I had to roll my eyes.

"You're worse than Miroku." I muttered.

That's when I noticed the sun was setting.

"We better set up a camp." Sango said as Kirara turned into her smaller self.

"Good idea." Miroku agreed. Then Sango's face turned red.

_BANG!_

"PERVERT!" she screamed and I saw Kakashi cringe.

That was when I heard it. The chanting I heard when we got the curse. Then pain shot through my veins and I screamed out in pain.

**Third Person POV**

As soon as Kagome screamed out in pain most of the gang panicked running over to her calling her name.

Kagome continued to scream when Kakashi realised something.

"BACK AWAY!" he yelled and ran over to her. Everyone gasped in shock as he took off her top but noticed that Kagome's curse mark was glowing.

Then Kagome started growing younger. She grew younger and younger until she stopped at the age of 7 then she disappeared her clothes were the only thing that remained.

Everyone stood frozen on the spot and one by one it dawned on them. Shippo mourned for his mother and Sango sobbed into Miroku's shoulder for her sister like best friend. Rin cried and Kirara mewled. Souta, Kakashi, Kouga and InuYasha just stood there their faces blank. Even Sesshomaru was shocked, his emotional barrier gone.

Then Kakashi noticed the package lying nearby. He picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a note and another smaller package. He opened the note and read it.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I miss you so much and I'm so proud of you. But I can't talk about that at the moment._

_There is something your Father and I didn't tell you about the curse, something that I now regret no telling you. You see, they people who cursed us only target particular families, the families that have a daughter._

_This is because the daughter or Kagome has the worse part of the curse. 39 years after the curse that has been bought upon the family, the daughter will grow younger, lose her memory and she will be sent to a new place to have a new adventure._

_No one knows why they chose this but soon this will happen to Kagome and I'm sorry to say but you can try to find her. She has to go through her life again until she is 18. She will then get her memory back._

_If you happen to cross her path, don't make it obvious you know her and please keep a low profile._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner and again, I am so proud of you._

_Love Mum Xoxoxoxox_

He read the letter again before collapsing into a heap on the ground. Souta ran over and read the letter. He passed it to Miroku before sitting next to his brother tears in his eyes.

_11 years. _Kakashi and Souta thought. _11 years we'll have to wait for her to get her memory back and another however many years for her to find us._

One by one everyone read the letter and one by one every wondered what they would do with themselves without Kagome around.

Soon they started to go to sleep and decided they would worry about anything else in the morning.

Morning came and it was decided. They were all going to wait in Konaha for Kagome to come back.

**All done and dusted.**

**I hope it was long enough for your likings. O_o**

**Please review, they give me motivation.**

**~Ash**


	5. Kagome

**Kagome: 7, Gaara: 8, Kankuro: 9, Temari: 9, Naruto: 7 (I've no idea who is older out Kankuro and Temari so they are both 9.) The ages in this story compared to the ones in the series is going to be different for my story.**

**Slowly I am making each chapter longer, so this one will (hopefully) be longer than the last one.**

**Also, what happened in the last chapter and something in this chapter are the twist.**

**Happy reading**

**~Ashleigh131**

**Oh, and in the start of this chapter Gaara is a bit OOC, Sorry.**

**CHAPTER 4: Kagome's New Life.**

A girl of 7 laid on the ground her long black hair the only thing covering her naked body. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up.

'_Where am I?_'

'_How did I get here?_'

'_Why can't I remember anything?'_

She looked around scared trying to remember something.

'_Kagome' _flashed through her mind.

"Kagome?" she asked aloud. "That must be my name." she decided and looked around again

'_What is this place?' _she though desperately. Tears pooled in her eyes. She was scared, no terrified. She didn't know what to do.

The tears flooded down her face and sobs racked her body as she cried.

Suddenly a twig snapped and Kagome's head snapped up. She stared at the place the noise came from.

"Who's there?" she called out. A boy with red hair stepped out from the bushes.

"What are you doing out here alone and with no clothes?" he asked.

Kagome studied the boy. He had pretty jade green eyes, a symbol on his forehead and a weird gourd on his back.

"I don't remember." She finally answered as more tears streamed down her face.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked confused.

"I only remember my name and what happened after I woke up in this strange place." She sobbed.

The boy frowned before taking off his gourd and taking off the top shirt to hand to the girl.

"Here, put this on." He said.

Kagome slipped on the top which came halfway down her thighs.

"Follow." he said as he placed his gourd back on.

Scared Kagome ran up and grabbed his hand shocking the boy.

'_The sand should have protected me.'_ He though shocked.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Gaara," The boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Gaara, I'm Kagome." She smiled.

They walked through the trees until they came to a gate.

"What do you want here?" A guard called and Gaara looked at them.

"Sorry Gaara-sama, we didn't realise it was you." Another guard said. You could see the fear in his eyes. **(As Gaara is what's-his-face's son, he is respected.)**

"Hn," Gaara replied and kept walking into the village.

'_Why is there a girl dressed in only a top holding Gaara-sama's hand?' _The guards thought before returning to their duty.

Kagome looked around the village in shock, awe and wonder as everyone in the villages stared at her and Gaara in shock.

'_Who is she and why is she with Gaara-sama?_' ran through the mind of the villages as the 2 made their way to the Kazekage's office.

When they arrived Gaara know and went inside.

"Gaara what do y- Who is this?" the Kazekage asked shocked.

"I found her in the forest crying, naked and with no memory other than her name." Gaara replied as Kagome hid half her body against him.

'_She only trusts me.' _Gaara realised.

"Girl, what is your name?" David asked. **(I don't remember the dude's name, so I'm going to give him a simple one for me to remember.)**

"Kagome," She answered quietly before hiding her face in Gaara's back.

"Kagome? Well Kagome, why don't you stay here while you get your memory back?" he asked.

Kagome nodded slightly but David saw it.

"Okay, you can stay in the spare room in our house. You will grow up and learn our ways and choose whether or not you want to keep living by them when you get your memory back." He decided.

"Gaara, can you ask Temari and Kankuro to come here after you show Kagome her room?" he asked and Gaara nodded.

They left the office and walked to the spare room.

It was bare and simple with a bed, cupboard and dresser. Kagome let go of Gaara as she went into the room.

"I'm going to get my siblings for _Father._ Wait here." Gaara said before leaving.

Kagome sighed and lay down on her bed. After a moment, she went to sleep

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

**A few years later: Kagome: 10, Gaara: 11, Temari and Kankuro: 12**

"Gaara! There you are!" Kagome yelled when Gaara walked passed her school.

"Hn," Gaara said and stopped facing his younger adopted sister.

"I'm going to be late home this afternoon, can you please tell Dad?" Kagome asked her big blue eyes staring at her big brother.

"Whatever." Gaara replied walking away.

Kagome smiled after her brother. She didn't care one bit about how he was a demon vessel or how he behaves. She knew under his cold exterior, he cared for her.

She smiled as she skipped down the village road. Ever since she arrived here, she has been training to become a ninja.

Kagome made her way to the training grounds using all the short-cuts she knew to get there faster.

She started humming to herself not noticing the person following her.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of Kagome. Kagome stared at the lady in shock. She had 2 cat ears, fangs, claws and 2 tails. She smiled at Kagome before saying 'Sorry' and knocking Kagome out.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

'_Well, doesn't this bring back memories,' _Kagome thought as she looked around trying to remember what just happened.

'_**What memories?'**_ Something asked in Kagome's head making her cry out in shock.

'_**Sorry, I'm Alaria. A 2 tailed cat demon. Something happened to me and I was cursed to enter the body of the next female human I came across. Sorry.'**_ Alaria said upset.

'_Does that make me a demon vessel like my brother?'_ Kagome asked.

'_**Yes, I'm so-oo s-sorry Kagome-e.'**_ The demon sobbed.

'_Don't worry. I don't mind. It means I'll never be alone.'_ Kagome smiled at the demon before getting up and going home.

Before she went to see the Kazekage, she went to her room. It was a lot different now. She had a purple doona cover with a black design on it and matching pillows with a black painted cupboard holding her clothes.

She had a purple painted dresser holding all her belongings and toiletries. Her walls were covered with paintings and drawing as well as pictures of her new family.

She smiled and went over to the full-body mirror sitting in the corner of her room. She gasped at what she saw in the mirror before passing out landing with a thump on the ground.

Gaara, who heard the whole thing, appeared in her room in seconds running over to her.

He stared at Kagome in shock. Down the left side of her face were these strange markings. Not caring about modesty, Gaara took off her shirt and gasped at what he saw.

The markings ran down the left side of her chest, down her arm and down to her belly button.

'_**She's a vessel.'**_ Gaara's beast told him when Temari and Kankuro arrived. **(What's Gaara's demons name?)**

They ran over to their younger sister worried.

"What happened?" Temari asked Gaara.

"She's a vessel." Gaara replied before grabbing her robe, wrapping it around her and going to the Kazekage's office.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other in shock before running after the others.

To say their Father was shocked was an understatement. There weren't any words to describe what he felt. The girl he had grown to love like another daughter is now a human vessel to a demon.

He stared at the girl lying in Gaara's arms.

"How?" he asked no one in particular.

Kagome started stirring in Gaara's arms and Gaara placed her on the lounge as she woke.

Kagome frowned as she looked around.

"What's with all the worried faces?" she asked confused. Then memories from what has happened flooded in her mind and she gasped.

'_Alaria! What do I say?' Kagome asked._

'_**The truth I guess, unless you want me to tell them.'**_ Alaria said.

'_You tell them.' _Kagome decided.

The others watched as Kagome's eyes turned gold, fangs and claws appeared and the black markings turned an orange-red colour.

"**I know you are worried about Kagome." **The demon said. **"So I better tell you what happened. I am a 2 tailed cat demon who was cursed to enter the body of the next female human I saw. That happened to be Kagome and so I didn't cause her pain, I knocked her out while I entered her.**

"**She is now a human vessel, like you Gaara and she has these markings to show it. Oh and my name's Alaria."** The demon explained.

Everyone nodded but didn't say a word.

"**Well, I better give you Kagome, Bye."** She smiled before her eyes turned back to blue and the markings black and the claws and fangs disappeared.

"Well, I guess Alaria explained everything to you." Kagome said as she looked down at her shoes.

'_This is too much.'_ David thought before he turned around and left.

Temari and Kankuro came up to Kagome, hugged her and left. That left Gaara.

Kagome looked up at Gaara and he looked down at her. Kagome bit her lip before running over and throwing her arms around Gaara's waist, her head in the crook of his neck.

Kagome, feeling it was the right thing to do; Kagome nuzzled his neck before licking it slightly.

Gaara was shocked until he remembered that she had a cat demon inside of her and it was there way of showing affection. In return he nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm scared." Kagome sobbed. She knew Gaara would understand. He always did.

"It's alright." Gaara whispered into her ear.

He sat down pulling her into his lap. Kagome continued to cry until she fell asleep.

Days passed and everyone looked at Kagome like she was a freak. She hated it.

That was until she came up with a solution to stop it.

Sitting in her room, she wrote a letter to the family and then one in particular to Gaara. She sat them on her desk and started to pack but made it seem she was cleaning her room. She did all this with tears running down her face.

She them went down to the kitchen to have dinner. Dinner was quiet with no one knowing what to say. They were all still shocked about what happened to their sister/ daughter.

When Kagome finished she headed to her room. Then she heard a knock at her door.

Hiding her bag under the bed she opened it to see Gaara standing there. She let him in and sat on the bed.

"Hey." She said and he looked around.

"Hey." He replied. They stared each other in silence before Gaara started talking.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright," Kagome replied.

"Hn," Gaara said before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed before running over to him.

"I just want to say thank you, for everything." Then before realising what she was doing, she kissed him on the lips. Gaara's eyes widened until he kissed her back.

Kagome pulled away, bright red and shocked. She didn't know what came over her.

"S-sor-ry." She stuttered and turned away. Gaara looked at her in shock before his sand come out and he disappeared.

Kagome turned around and shut her door locking it. She went back to packing her things. When she was done she placed the letters on the bare bed, looked around her room one last time and jumped out of the window running as fast as she could away from this place.

Gaara sat in his room staring at the picture of the family in his hands. Temari had gone into Kagome's room to ask her if they could go shopping together the next day. They all heard her scream before running to Kagome's room.

**FLASHBACK**

"Temari? What' wrong?" David yelled as he, Gaara and Kankuro ran to where they heard Temari's voice.

They arrived at Kagome's room to see her kneeling on the ground, a letter in her hands, sobbing.

The room was bare, the furniture standing there open and empty. The only things left were the doona cover, pillows, drawings and some pictures as well as a another letter on the bed.

David and Kankuro ran over to Temari taking turns at reading the letter. Surprisingly Kankuro started crying while David stared at the letter in his hands.

Gaara walked over to the bed and looked at the letter. It had his name on the envelope in her fancy writing. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Thank you for everything. For finding me, looking after me and helping me. You are and always will be my best friend._

_I'm sorry but I have to leave. I don't belong here. I've known this ever since I became the vessel. You must promise not to find me as I won't come back. But if we run into each other in the future, I'll be sure to say high._

_I'll miss you so much, the most out of every one. Again, thank you for everything._

_Love Kagome._

Gaara turned around and left the room ignoring the confused looks from his family. He arrived at his room and sat on the bed.

**END FLASHBACK**

He stared at the picture of him and Kagome. He was standing there with a bored expression while Kagome had her arm around his shoulder, holding up a peace sign with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

That was the day she thought of us as family, calling Father Dad and taking their last name.

"Why Kagome?" he asked as a tear slipped down his face. "Why?"

**Kagome's POV**

3 days passed and I came across a village. I walked up to the gate as the guards asked me what I wanted.

"I would like to live here, where would I find your village leader?" I asked.

"You'll find the Hokage in the tall building to the east of Konaha." One of the guards replied.

"Thank you." I smiled before heading to the large building. Soon I was outside the Hokage's office.

"Come in." I heard and entered.

"Hello, what would you like?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could live in your village and go to the academy to become a ninja." I replied.

"Sure, what is your name?" he asked.

"Kagome, sir." I replied.

"Okay Kagome, can you please wait in the foyer for a moment, I need to organise where you are going to stay." He said. I nodded and went downstairs.

After a while I was called back to the office. When I got there a boy was standing in front of the Hokage. He had blond hair and was wearing the oddest orange clothes.

"Ah Kagome, come here." The Hokage said.

"Kagome, this is Naruto Uzumaki, you are going to live with him in his apartment." He introduced.

"Hi Kagome! I'm looking forward to becoming friends. Believe it!" Naruto smile and I couldn't help but giggle.

'_**He's a vessel like you.' **_Alaria commented.

'_Then we should get along very well.' _I replied.

"Naruto, if you could get Kagome organised." The Hokage said and we left.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are those markings?" Naruto asked.

"There a sealing mark showing that there is a demon inside of me." I explained.

"Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed as we arrived at a door. He opened the door and I looked around the house.

"Well, this is my house. It's not much, but I hope you like it. You can have the spare room." Naruto said pointing to a closed door.

I smiled and opened the door. Inside the room was a bed, a small table and a cupboard.

"A new life has to start somewhere." I muttered and started unpacking my stuff.

I started by rearranging my room. I put the bed along the wall opposite the door. I dragged the cupboard and placed it on the wall after the end of my bed.

Bit by bit I unpacked my belongings. My clothes and anything else went into the cupboard.

I stuck a couple of drawings on the wall and place one of the pictures I grabbed onto the small table and pulled the table next to the bed.

Naruto suddenly stuck his head into my room.

"I hope you like ramen 'cause that's all I eat, unless you can cook." He said.

"I can cook a little and ramen is fine." I said smiling.

Naruto then noticed the picture on my bedside table.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Some people who helped me in a time of need." I replied.

"Oh." We looked at each other silently, not knowing what to say.

"If you like, we can go shopping for some more things for you." Naruto said after a moment.

"I would love to." I replied and we left the apartment.

I smiled as Naruto talked about all the things he would have to show me and the people he would introduce me to.

I knew that we would become best friends, but I also knew that he would never replace Gaara.

**For all you guys I wrote an extra long chapter. I hope you like it. I was so tempted to stop it right where Gaara started crying but I'm not that cruel and had to give you an insight of what happened to Kagome and where she stayed.**

**Please review, tell me what you think and if it was long enough.**

**Peace, Love, Live Life,**

**~Ash**


	6. Seeing him again and realisations

**Set 3 years in future. Kagome, Naruto and others are: 13, **_**Kakashi: 18 (or 63), Souta: 15 (or 60), InuYasha: 23, Sango: 21, Miroku: 22, Shippo: 16, Sesshomaru: 25, Rin: 16, Kouga: 23.**_

**This story is set after they graduate and are finding out there squads. In this chapter I will be skipping bits as they are virtually the same and are unimportant.**

**Happy reading**

**~Ashleigh**

**CHAPTER 5: Seeing Him Again and Realisations**

Today we are finding out our squads. I can't wait!

"Hey Kagome, I wonder if we will be together." Naruto asked.

"Dunno. Any of us could be together." I said. It's been a few years since I arrived at Konaha and I've changed quite a bit. I don't wear dresses and I always wear shorts and hoods. All of my friends are boys except 1 girl, Hinata.

That was when Iruka sensei entered.

"Okay, no we are going to find out what the squads are today." He said.

"The people in squad 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji… squad 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Squad 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Kagome, Squad-" Iruka sensei started

"WHAT! I don't want to be with him!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why do I have to be with Naruto and Kagome?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Stop complaining and put up with it." I grumbled.

Iruka sensei finished the lists and everyone left with the new trainer, except my group.

'_This sucks.'_ I told Alaria.

'_**Why?'**_ She asked.

'_I'm in a squad with Fairy Floss.' _I groaned using Sakura's nickname.

'_**Unlucky.'**_

'_Yeah,'_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

I looked up to see Naruto setting up a prank with the chalkboard eraser.

"Naruto, our sensei won't fall for that, even though it's a good idea."

"It's worth a try." Naruto laughed.

He ran over and sat next to me. After a moment the door opened and a man stepped in. The eraser fell and landed on his head. He had gray silver hair, his headband covered one eye and a mask covering his mouth.

Naruto burst out laughing and I couldn't help but snicker.

"My first thought of you, a bunch of idiots." He said.

"I told him not to but he wouldn't listen to me!" Sakura exclaimed.

He sighed. "Meet me on the roof." He said and disappeared.

I ran over to the window and climbed out, than I ran up the wall and onto the roof.

The others arrived and I saw Sakura glare at me.

"Okay, now let's introduce each other."

We all stared at him.

"You can say your name, what you do and don't like, hobbies and plans for the future. Things like that." He said.

We kept staring at him.

He sighed "I guess I'll go first. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, my hobbies… well I have lots of hobbies, as for my plans for the future… haven't really thought about it."

"Well, that was stupid; all he told us was his name." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay, blond, you go."

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, the Ramen Kagome makes, the Ramen Iruka sensei got me, my partner in crime, Kagome and doing pranks with my partner in crime. I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook. My hobbies are comparing different ramen flavours and doing pranks. My plan for the future is to become the greatest Hokage so people will stop disrespecting me and look up to me. Believe IT!" Naruto yelled. I laughed at what he said.

"Alright, Bubble gum, you go." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like- well the person I like hehehe, my hobbies is… hehehe and plans plan for the future hehehe." Sakura giggle looking at Sasuke.

"Your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO AND KAGOME!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait, wait, I think I've heard this before!" I exclaimed in excitement. Naruto burst out laughing and I swear I saw Sasuke crack a grin.

"Okay, emo boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything in particular, I dislike a lot of things, my hobby is training and my plan for the future is to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said. I looked at Sasuke with that weird anime sweat drop thing.

"Last one."

"My name is Kagome, I like training, drawing, painting, doing pranks with Naruto, hanging with my friends. I dislike fashion, all the pointless fan-girls who won't let me have a simple talk with my friend as they think I am trying to _steal_ him and all the people who look at Naruto and I like freaks. My hobbies are the same as my likes and my plans for the future are getting my memories back, getting people to start respecting Naruto and me, setting free Alaria and seeing the person dearest to me one last time before I die." I smiled brightly and high-fived Naruto.

"Okay, tomorrow at 7 meet me at the training grounds. Also, don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke." Kakashi said before disappearing.

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. I turned around and looked at the others.

"Farewell dear friends." I said sadly. "It's been nice knowing you." I said before falling backwards of the building.

I turned around and started running down the edge of the building, laughing maniacally when I heard Sakura scream.

"MEET YOU AT HOME NARUTO!" I yelled.

"GOTTIT!" he yelled in reply.

**Kakashi POV**

I sighed as I appeared in front of the apartment I share with Kagome's friends.

'_It's just my luck to get Kagome in my group.'_ I sighed and remembered how she arrived at the roof of the building. Running up the side and throwing herself over is proof that she is still very powerful.

"Can I see everyone in the lounge room I need to talk to you?" I yelled and soon we were seated in the lounge room everyone looking at me curiously.

"You know how get my squad today?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Well, Kagome is in my squad." I stated. "And she's not what you would think." I stated.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"We introduced our selves today and she said '_My name is Kagome, I like training, drawing, painting, doing pranks with Naruto, hanging with my friends. I dislike fashion, all the pointless fan-girls who won't let me have a simple talk with my friend as they think I am trying to steal him and all the people who look at Naruto and I like freaks. My hobbies are the same as my likes and my plans for the future are getting my memories back, getting people to start respecting Naruto and me, setting free Alaria and seeing the person dearest to me one last time before I die.'_" I explained.

"What does she mean 'person nearest to me at least one time before I die'?" InuYasha asked.

"Who are Naruto and Alaria?" Rin asked.

"What did she mean when she said 'getting people to start respecting Naruto and I'?" InuYasha asked.

"Naruto is a team mate but I don't know the answers to the rest. I will find then out though." I vowed before we went off to do our own things.

**Okay, I'm skipping till after the fight at the bridge and before the Chuunin exams.**

Humour was obvious in Kagome's eyes as she watched Naruto grumble on the way home.

'_It's his own fault.'_ Kagome thought and couldn't help but laugh.

Ever since they got back from the water island place Naruto had been trying- too hard- to beat Sasuke.

That was when they noticed the squared shape box.

"That is the most stupid disguise ever." Naruto exclaimed.

"Wow, you saw through our disguise, great job boss." A little kid said as he and 2 friends jumped out of the box.

"What are you doing here Konahomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Well, what do we have here?" someone asked and picked up Konahomaru by the neck.

Kagome's head shot up as she stared the 2 people in shock.

'_Kankuro? Temari?'_ Kagome though shocked.

"Put me down." Konahomaru exclaimed struggling.

"No, I think I'll have some fun." Kankuro snickered.

"Come on, if Gaara finds out he'll have our heads. We're not allowed to cause trouble." Temari sighed.

"Nah," Kankuro said.

"Are you so weak that you result to beating up kids younger and weaker then you?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro threw Konahomaru to the ground and stalked over to Naruto.

"You want to say that again?" Kankuro growled.

Kagome jumped in front of Naruto, her hood down and her fangs bared.

"Don't touch him Kankuro." She growled.

Kankuro froze.

"When did I tell you my name?" he asked shocked and Kagome realised her mistake.

"Kagome, Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" someone yelled and everyone turned to see Sakura running over.

Suddenly Kankuro appeared next to Sakura and restrained her.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed.

"Not until she gives me answers, how do you know my name?" Kankuro asked Kagome.

"Um, ah…" Kagome stuttered and Naruto then realised what was going on.

'_The people dearest to Kagome don't even remember her.'_ He thought.

"Ow!" Kankuro exclaimed when a pebble hit his hand making him let go of Sakura.

They looked up to see Sasuke sitting in the tree throwing a pebble up and down.

When Sasuke realised we were looking t him, he caught the pebble and crushed it in his hand.

"Come down here and fight, coward!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Why would I fight with a low life like you?" Sasuke asked and Kagome growled slightly at the insult to her brother.

Temari heard this and looked at Kagome in shock.

'_Who is she?'_

Kagome felt Temari's stare and looked at her. They kept looking at each other until Temari looked at her brother.

'_She doesn't remember me… neither does Kankuro and Gaara probably won't either.' _ Kagome realised and fell to the ground.

Naruto knelt down next to Kagome and muttered in her ear.

"Come down and fight before I come up and kill you!" Kankuro yelled.

"Shut up or I'll kill _you._" Someone said from the tree.

Kagome's head shot up as she looked at the boy with red hair hanging upside down in the tree.

"G-Gaara," She whispered.

Gaara's head snapped in her direction and his eyes widened slightly at who it was.

'_Kagome…'_

Sasuke looked at Gaara in shock.

'_I didn't hear him get up.'_ He thought.

Gaara let the sand surround him and move him to the ground.

"Y-you wouldn't kill your older brother, would you?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara stared at Kankuro and Kankuro cringed away.

"Let's go." Gaara said and turned away but not before looking at Kagome.

'_He remembers me.'_ Kagome realised.

Temari and Kankuro turned round and followed Gaara.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out. They stopped and turned around.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Mine?" Temari asked.

"No, the boy in the middle with the red hair," Sasuke declined.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara replied. "And I'm curious about you, and the girl with the markings. What are your names?" he asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

"Sabaku no Kagome," Kagome replied not realising she told everyone her last name.

Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened and everyone, bar Gaara looked at Kagome in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"We are here for the Chuunin exams." Temari replied.

"What are the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked but everyone ignored him.

"Isn't it too early for them to be held?" Kagome asked.

"Beat's us." Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome nodded.

"I guess I'll see you around." Kagome said more to Gaara then the others.

'_Does Kagome know this Gaara person?'_ Sakura thought confused.

'_She seems to be talking to Gaara more than the others.'_ Sasuke realised.

"I guess so." Gaara replied before he turned around.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other before following after him.

Kagome pulled her hood back up and stalked off.

"Hey Kagome wait up!" Naruto yelled following her.

Soon they arrived at their apartment and went inside. Naruto knew the whole way home that Kagome was upset and he wasn't looking forward to the blub-fest.

Kagome sat on the lounge and stared at the blank TV screen.

"Kagome?" Naruto asked as he sat next to her.

Kagome turned to him as the tears started swimming in her eyes. Then she let out a heart wrenching cry and grabbed onto Naruto. Her head leant against his chest as he picked her up and placed her in his lap.

Naruto stroked her hair and muttered soothing words into her ear.

After a moment Kagome pulled away embarrassed.

"Sorry and thank you." She muttered and looked away.

They sat in awkward silence until Kagome spoke.

"Naruto, I haven't been completely truthful to you." She sighed. "You see, I'm from Suna, well I have been since I woke up in the forest." Kagome explained before sighing.

"I think I'll just tell you my story from the start. One day I woke in the middle of the forest naked and I didn't remember a thing besides my name, Kagome. Gaara found me and took me home to Suna to meet his family. They looked after me and virtually adopted me. As a thank you I took their last name, Sabaku, called David 'Dad' and helped them in whatever way I could.

"I started to go to school and learn to become a ninja and soon a couple of years passed. Then when I was walking home one day I stumbled upon a demon who had been cursed and, like you, became a vessel. The demon was a 2 tailed fox demon called Alaria and she was very understanding. But when the village found out they despised me and hated me.

"I couldn't stand it anymore and I didn't want to cause my family anymore shame so I ran away leaving 2 letters behind, 1 for Gaara and 1 for the others. A few days later, I arrived here and met you." I said.

Naruto looked at me in shock.

"So your siblings didn't remember you?" Naruto asked.

"Temari and Kankuro didn't, Gaara did." Kagome explained before she stood up.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." She said and walked into her room locking the door behind her.

Naruto sighed before going into his own room.

What they didn't know is that there was a certain girl outside who heard the whole thing.

**~ With Sakura ~**

Sakura sat dumb-struck at Kagome's telling of her life.

'_She woke in the middle of the forest without a memory then after running away from home after a freak accident, she finds out that all bar 1 person in her family doesn't remember her.'_

Sakura got up from her spot under the window and started walking home.

'_So she knew Gaara from earlier? That explains everything.'_

Not watching where she was going, Sakura ran into something, or someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" someone exclaimed.

"Oh no I should be sorry; I'm the one who wasn't paying any attention to where I was going!" Sakura exclaimed looking up.

In front of her stood a boy with fiery red hair and bright emerald green eyes, behind him stood a girl with chocolate brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"Here, let me help you up." The boy said giving her a hand.

Sakura grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"I'm Higurashi-Hatake Shippo and this is Taisho Rin." Shippo and Rin smiled.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said smiling back.

"You're in Kakashi's squad!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes I am. How do you know?" I asked.

"We live with Uncle Kakashi in an apartment with Mama's friends and family." Shippo said.

"Really?" Sakura asked curious.

"Yep, would you like to come over and meet everyone?" Rin asked.

"Okay." Sakura said and followed her two new friends.

They arrived at an apartment and Rin and Shippo let themselves in.

"WE'RE HOME!" they yelled in unison. "AND WE HAVE A FRIEND WITH US!"

Suddenly a boy with black hair appeared in front of us. He looked a lot like Kakashi.

"Hello there, I'm Hatake Souta." He introduced holding out a hand.

"Sakura Haruno." I replied shaking his hand.

"Oh, you're Kashi's student. I'm his younger brother." Souta said smiling.

'_Younger brother?'_

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine," He replied and turned way.

"EVERYONE TO THE LOUNGE ROOM!" Souta yelled before turning to me.

"Let's introduce you to everyone." He said and walked into the lounge room.

When they arrived Sakura nearly gasped at how many people lived here.

"Guys this is Haruno Sakura, Kashi's student and Rin, Shippo and my new friend." Souta introduced.

"Hi, I'm Sango and this is Kirara." Sango introduced pointing to the cat on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Kouga." Kouga said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and bought it to his lips kissing it.

Sakura blushed bright red and Kouga went to sit back down.

"I'm InuYasha." The silver haired boy said in a gruff voice.

"I'm Miroku; it's a pleasure to meet you." The purple eyed man said I a smooth voice.

"Be careful of Miroku, he's kind of a pervert." Sango said kindly.

"I'm touched." Miroku sighed.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Taisho Sesshomaru." Someone said and when Sakura turned to face him she almost had a heart attack.

'_He is so HOT! Sorry Sasuke, I just don't like you anymore!'_ she exclaimed.

"Hi," Sakura said when the door opened.

"I'm home!" someone yelled before going into the lounge room.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sakura turned around. "Oh, Hi Kakashi-sensei," She exclaimed.

"She's my new friend." Shippo said.

"Mine too." Rin smiled.

"Oh, well have fun." Kakashi said before walking into one of the many rooms that came off the lounge room.

Sango sighed. "He's looked so down ever since she disappeared." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Kakashi had a twin sister and on the day we came to visit Kakashi, something happened and she disappeared." Sango explained but left a few things out.

"Oh," Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura, we have to give you a tour of the house!" Rin exclaimed and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Wait up!" Shippo yelled.

**~ With Kagome ~**

_Kagome sighed from her place on the roof._

"_What's the matter?" someone asked._

"_Nothing," She replied._

_Arms wrapped around her waist and a leg appeared on either side of her._

"_Right, like I am going to believe that." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around to face Gaara._

"_It's the truth, so believe it." She said._

_She was about to turn back around when she was stopped by Gaara's lips. Kagome smiled and kissed him back._

_After a moment they pulled away for some much needed air._

_Kagome turned back around and Gaara placed his lips against her hair._

"_I love you." He muttered._

"_I love you too." She smiled._

Kagome sat up from her bed gasping.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

'_I'm having dreams of dating my brother! What is wrong with me!' _she thought.

'_But he isn't your brother.' _A rational part of her brain said.

Kagome frowned as she thought about her dream.

'_What does it mean?'_ she asked herself and went back to sleep.

**(I was thinking of just stopping it here, but for you guys, I'm going to write down what I had planned for the start of the next chapter. You might think it is pointless at first, but it isn't.)**

**Kagome POV**

"Hey Kagome?" Naruto asked as he poked his head into my room.

"Yeah?"

"Kiba wants to know if we would like to go to the club with him and the others later?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I agreed.

'_Anything to get my mind off of that dream…'_

"Awesome." Naruto said before disappearing.

I sighed and walked over to my cupboard. Pulling out my paints, I decided to keep painting my wall. I've stayed here for around 3 years and still haven't finished it.

The day went by and it was time to get ready for the club.

I hopped in for a quick shower and wrapped a towel around my body before walking to my room. Then I went through my closet and chose out some black baggy jeans, and simple top and my black hoody.

I brushed out my hair and let it dry naturally. Slipping on some shoes, I was ready.

I went into the lounge room and waited for Naruto. 5 minutes later Naruto arrived was ready in some jeans and a top.

"Let's go." He said and we left to go to the club.

When we arrived everyone was seated at a table near the back. I knew everyone there except 3 people.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down next to Hinata.

"Hey Kagome," everyone said.

"Kagome this is Rin, Shippo and Souta, they live with Kakashi sensei. Souta is his brother and Shippo is his nephew." Sakura introduced.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." I said smiling.

**Normal POV**

Rin, Shippo and Souta looked at each other slightly before joining in. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

"Hey, let's play spin the bottle truth or dare but if you choose dare, you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on unless the person who spins the bottle chooses otherwise meaning a stranger. If it's truth, you have to answer truthfully and you can't drop out." Ino said.

"Alright," Everyone agreed.

"Oh yeah and if it's the same gender you don't have to kiss them, um, wait just kiss them on the cheek." Ino added.

Ino picked up an empty bottle and spun it around.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." Hinata decided.

Ino spun the bottle again and it landed on Naruto.

Hinata blushed a bright red before going over and kissing him.

After a moment the kiss finished and Hinata sat back next to Kagome.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Kagome.

"Truth,"

"Have you ah ever been kissed?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Kagome turned bright red when she remembered what happened with Gaara.

Kagome then spun the bottle and it landed on Chouji.

"Dare." He chose.

Kagome spun the bottle again.

"Kiss Ino," She said.

"Might as well get it over and done with," Ino muttered and leant over kissing him.

The kiss finished and the bottle landed on Sasuke.

"Truth," Sasuke muttered.

"Um, do you like anyone in the group?" Chouji asked.

"No." Sasuke replied in a bored and spun the bottle.

Kagome groaned when the bottle landed on her again.

'_I swear someone is purposely making it land on me.'_ Kagome thought.

"Dare." She decided.

"Kiss the stranger the bottle lands on." Sasuke said and spun the bottle.

**~With Gaara~**

"Come on Gaara come to the club with us." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, we need to spend some time together instead of you spending all your time in that room." Temari said.

"What is even in that room?" Kankuro asked. "Wait, I'm getting off track. Come on. Please lil' bro." he pleaded.

"Fine," Gaara decided.

Temari and Kankuro smiled before grabbing Gaara and getting him changed.

When they arrived, Gaara's eyes widened. There in the back of the club was Kagome and her friends. By the looks of things, they were playing truth or dare.

Gaara listened as they went through each person until it came to Kagome's go.

"Truth," She decided.

"Have you ah ever been kissed?" a girl asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

Gaara remembered the day Kagome suddenly kissed him. It was also the day she left.

Soon, it was Kagome's go again.

"Dare." She chose.

"Kiss the stranger the bottle lands on." Sasuke said and spun the bottle.

**~With Kagome~**

Kiba moved out of the way so they could see who Kagome had to kiss.

"G-Gaara?" Kagome stuttered and Gaara's head snapped in her direction.

Kagome turned to Sasuke and Sasuke shrugged.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Gaara.

"This is for a dare." She muttered before pressing her lips to his.

Temari and Kankuro gasped when Gaara started to kiss Kagome back.

'_So Gaara _did_ know this girl,_ Very_ well.'_ Temari realised.

Everyone at the table watched Kagome and Gaara in shock.

"Do they know each other?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I think they might. She seemed to know their names when we ran into each other yesterday." Sakura answered.

Kagome pulled away, looked Gaara in the eyes before walking back to the table.

"What was that?" Souta asked shocked that his sister, even if she didn't know it, was full making out with a stranger.

"My dare," Kagome replied.

"But you were full making out with him!" Kiba exclaimed.

"So, I know him." Kagome replied.

"Who was your first kiss?" someone asked.

"Gaara,"

"Do you have a last name?" another person asked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Sabaku,"

"SO you've kissed Gaara twice?"

"Yes."

"Do you share the same last name as him?"

Kagome snapped.

"Why do you keep question me? There is a reason I don't tell you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's not our fault you keep everything to yourself." Ino said.

"There is a reason I don't tell you. What would you do if you wake up one day naked and in the middle of the forest and the only thing you remember is your name! What would you do if you got caught up in something that is your villages fault and the whole village despised you from it? What would you do if, to stop bringing your family shame, ran away from them with a chance of never again seeing the one you love most. What if your only wish was to see you family again and when you do only 1 person out of the whole family remembers you. What Would You DO?" Kagome exclaimed before running out of the club and jumping onto the building.

Everyone stared at where Kagome stood.

'_That's what she's had to go through?', 'Poor girl.' and 'That's what Mama has had to live through when she disappeared?' _ran through the minds of everyone.

**With Kagome**

Kagome stared at the moon from her spot on the roof. Tears streamed down her face as all the memories she has of Gaara ran through her mind.

'_Now I know what my dream meant.'_

Kagome felt some arms wrap around her waist and instantly knew who it was.

"I missed you." Kagome sobbed.

"If you missed me so much why didn't you come back?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know." She said.

'_It was telling me my feelings.'_

Kagome turned around and snuggled into Gaara's chest.

"Gaara?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why don't Temari and Kankuro remember me?"

"The pain of your leaving was too much. Them and Father locked the memory away." Gaara explained.

"Oh,"

'_I-I love him. I love Gaara."_

"Gaara?" she asked again.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I-I…" she sighed.

"What?" Gaara pushed.

"Never mind," She muttered.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Iloveyou," Kagome said really fast and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

Gaara was shocked.

'_She loves me.'_

Suddenly Gaara licked Kagome's cheek then nuzzled it.

"I love you too."

Kagome smiled and nuzzled his neck before shutting her eyes.

Gaara felt her body relax and smiled slightly to himself.

Neither of them noticed the hanyou who saw and heard the whole thing.

'_Kagome's got a new love now, she doesn't love me anymore.' _He thought. _'I've lost my chance. Kagome, I'm sorry.'_

Gaara sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms when he heard people call Kagome's name.

He picked up Kagome bride style and dropped down from the roof.

"She's here, I found her asleep on the roof." Gaara said as he landed in front of Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said grabbing Kagome off of him and heading home.

_**Done and its extra long 17 pages 2 be exact.**_

_**Hope you like it. Next Chapter is the Chuunin exams. This is the 2**__**nd**__** time I've written this chapter, the 1st one had a little bit to go but it wouldn't open. I was really annoyed.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Bye**_

_**~Ash**_


	7. Chuunin Exams and Kagome

**Okay, the ages are the same from the last chapter.**

**Um, I hope you like it and please review.**

**Words: 5071**

**~Ash**

**P.S. I **_**just**_** found out what Icha Icha paradise means. Flirting Paradise! I mean seriously! Even the name has me wanting to puke! (I hate sappy romance stuff like 'flirting' or books like Icha Icha Paradise, but I can write small amounts of romance it like in this story)**

**CHAPTER 6: Chuunin Exams & Kagome's Secret**

Kagome sighed as she waited at the bridge with squad 7.

'_What us taking him so long! He's probably reading that stupid Icha Icha Paradise book. Pervert,'_

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Kagome muttered

"WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO LONG!" Naruto screamed.

"Bingo, Naruto you are so predictable!" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Am not!" Naruto and Kagome said at the same time.

"Yes you are." Kagome teased.

"NO I'M NOT!" they yelled at the same time.

"Naruto just admit defeat." Sakura said.

"No!" they yelled together.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said from above the roof.

"YOU LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled while Kagome muttered.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Proving that it is easy to predict what Naruto is about to say." Kagome answered.

"I am not predictable." Naruto and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but you are Naruto, you'll admit it sooner or later." Kakashi sighed.

"Now, I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chuunin exams, all 4 of you. These are the application forms." Kakashi explained.

"Application forms?" Sakura asked.

"You're repeating me Sakura. This is all voluntary for each of you, if you don't feel up to it; you can wait 'til next year." Kakashi sighed.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto screamed. "Kakashi-sensei, you rock!" he yelled and jumped at Kakashi, hugging him.

"Ah, don't slobber on my vest! Whoever wants to take the exams, fill out the forms and come to room 301 at the academy: It's at 3pm in 5 days from now, that's it." Kakashi explained handing out each form.

"Ha-ha Chuunin Exams, Chuunin Exams!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes Naruto, Chuunin Exams, Wow!" Kagome said. **(I only just realised but Kagome, now, behaves like I do, Lol)**

"Kagome? Is it alright if I talk to you about something?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah sure," Kagome said as the others left.

"Kagome, you know how you were able to tell what Naruto was about to say?" Kakashi asked and Kagome nodded.

"Well, you can use that in fighting, What I would like you to do in the next 5 days is to train with other people besides Naruto, study them while you fight them and then figure out there fighting style. By doing this you'll be able to predict what they are about to do next, do you understand?" Kakashi explained.

"Kind of, you want me to play with them at the start and see how they fight, to figure out there style to help predict what their next move is, am I correct?" Kagome asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I better go, practice the technique." He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Okay then, let's find someone to train with.'_ Kagome decided and ran off looking for a training partner.

**With Sakura**

Sakura sighed as she walked down the path with Naruto and Sasuke.

'_This is hopeless, I can't keep up with Sasuke or Kagome, and I can't even beat Naruto. I'll never pass these exams.'_ she sighed and stopped walking.

'_I think I might go practice a bit.'_ She decided and headed towards the nearest training grounds.

As Sakura neared the training place, she heard fighting.

"I thought you said you wanted to practice, this is more like dodging or running away!" Someone yelled.

'_I-InuYasha?'_

"Oh, I am practicing, I'm just not telling you what on." Someone else taunted.

'_Kagome?' _

Sakura hurried towards the grounds to see Rin and Shippo sitting there watching InuYasha and Kagome fight.

"Hey, what's happening?" Sakura asked.

"We ran into Kagome who was looking for someone to practice fighting on, so we recommended InuYasha, who has been complaining about needing a new training partner." Shippo explained.

"I see," Sakura said and sat down watching the battle.

"Come on, is this all you've got?" InuYasha taunted.

"Nope, as I said, I'm practicing a new _technique_, which doesn't exactly mean I will be fighting…, at first." Kagome smiled before she disappeared.

"Where the hell did you go? Get back here and fight Wrench!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I'm over here." Kagome sighed and InuYasha turned around.

He swung his sword around and was about to hit her when she grabbed the blunt edge of the sword and pulled it out of his hands and into a tree where it turned into its old form.

Then Kagome appeared behind InuYasha, a kunai knife against his neck.

"I win!" Kagome sang before appearing in front of Shippo and Rin.

"Do you know of anyone else I can practice against who is better than him?" Kagome asked jerking a thumb at the sulking hanyou.

"As a matter of fact we do, my adopted father." Rin said and stood up. "I'll be back in a moment." She said before running off.

"You better be good Gome, or you'll die." Shippo sighed as he remembered when he was sparring with Sesshomaru.

"Oh I am Shippo." Kagome laughed and turned to Sakura.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked frowning.

"Nothing is wrong." Sakura disagreed.

"Yeah, and I'm the Kazekage of Suna, what's the matter?" Kagome pushed sitting in front of her. Sakura frowned at her choice of words when she remembered Kagome's past. Sighing she answered.

"I'm hopeless Kagome. I can't keep up with you or Sasuke, Naruto even. I suck and I'm weak! I won't be able to pass the exams." Sakura exclaimed.

"You are only weak if you think you are weak." Kagome said looking up at the sky. "I was hopeless when I started at the academy at home." She sighed. "The worst in the class and everyone teased me but with training from my best friend, family and me never losing hope, I ended up top of the class. And it was because I wasn't afraid to ask for help and because I never gave up on myself." Kagome smiled and turned to Sakura.

"Listen, if you don't give up and try harder, I'll help you, train you even." Kagome decided.

"Y-you would do that for me?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes of course, you're my teammate and we need to help each other to make it to the top." Kagome explained.

"Really? Thank-you!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged Kagome. Shippo smiled at his Mother.

"No problem, now where is my new victim?" Kagome asked getting up.

"Here!" Rin said as she walked out of the trees with someone behind her.

Sakura smiled at the man behind Rin and Kagome smiled at the challenge.

"Kagome, this is my Father, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Kagome." Rin introduced.

"So, you ready to get your ass kicked?" Kagome asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied pulling out his sword and they began to fight.

"You know you should believe what Kagome said." Shippo commented.

"My Mum had the exact same attitude in life and she ended up one of the strongest people here, besides Uncle Kakashi and Grandpa that is." Shippo said. "She was always telling InuYasha and the others to never give up and always try your hardest, even if you think there is no point."

"Yep, Aunty Kags was always happy, even when everything was taking a turn to the worse; she just smiled and kept trying. She sacrificed a lot for us." Rin sighed. "I miss her." She sighed.

"Same," Shippo agreed and Sakura gave a small smile.

'_Thank you Kagome.'_ Sakura thought as she watched Kagome spar against Sesshomaru.

**Okay, so you know what happens when Iruka tests all 9 leaf village rookies (or 10 in the stories case) so I'm not going to type it up. I also don't want to type it up as I think it is a waste of space.**

Everyday Kagome and Sakura would disappear to train with each other. The only rules were to never give in and train til you can't train no more (or until one of them says stop, which neither did.)

Everyday Sakura would get stronger and believe in herself a little more and everyday Sakura and Kagome would become closer.

They both decided not to tell or show neither Naruto nor Sasuke of their new skills until the very last possible moment.

Then the day came for the Exam.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kagome were already there when Sakura finally arrived.

"Hey Sakura, you're late!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah right, sorry guys," Sakura said and when she turned to Sasuke memories of what happened earlier that week came to mind. "Morning Sasuke," she said.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

'_What's up with her? She's different.'_ Sasuke realised.

**With everyone else**

Everyone watched as the 2 kids wouldn't let anyone into the room. They watched as they kicked a kid away.

"You're taking the Chuunin exams but you can't even get passed us." One of the boys scoffed.

"Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?" The other one sneered.

"Yeah, I think I hear your Mummy calling you." The 1st one said.

"Please let us through, we're suppose to go in there." TenTen exclaimed as she walked up to them.

One of the boys knocked her away and she landed next to Lee. Everyone started muttering about how harsh they were.

"Did you say harsh?" the 1st boy asked. "Don't kid yourself, were begin nice to you by comparison. The exams are going to make this look like a picnic." He said.

"Some of you won't survive the exam, others will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy. For Chuunin it's always life or death." The other boy added.

Sasuke, Kagome, Naruto and Sakura arrived as they were on about how Chuunin are qualified to lead missions and stuff like that.

"Real nice speech, but both of you step aside and let me through." Sasuke said he then stepped away from the group. "And while you're at it, reverse the Genjutsu, we can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor."

"What does he mean? Where on the 3rd floor," Someone asked. "I know," Someone answered.

"Well, Well." The blue haired boy said.

"So you noticed the Genjutsu huh?" the other asked.

"Go ahead Sakura; you probably noticed it before anyone else did." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked not expecting Sasuke to ask her something.

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills in our squad; you must have seen this coming a mile away." He said.

"I must have? Well sure, Of course, I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor." Sakura smirked.

"Right!" Naruto said As Kagome winked at Sakura.

The Genjutsu reversed and the sign said 201 instead of 301.

"Well, aren't we the smart ones, so you noticed an illusion." The boy laughed. "Now let's see you deal with this!" he yelled and aimed a kick at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed this and was about to kick when Lee ran in between them grabbing both of their legs.

'_How did he do that? I thought he was some weakling getting knocked around like that. But he's as fast as Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought.

Kagome suddenly appeared behind Lee.

"Let go of my teammate." She said emotionlessly.

'_He stopped my kick, that's some Chakra he's got in his arm.' _Sasuke realised.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" Some asked Lee. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know but…" Lee turned around and walked to Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee, You are Sakura, right?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Lee suddenly had a huge smile. "Please be my girl friend, I vow to protect you with my life." He said.

"Definitely… not," Sakura said.

"Why?" Lee asked heartbroken.

"Because you're a weirdo," Sakura answered.

Kagome suddenly laughed. "Aw man, the fan-girl has a fan-boy!" she exclaimed and Naruto started laughing with her.

"Hey you, what's your name?" some asked Sasuke. He had pupil-less lavender eyes and long brown hair

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's." Sasuke replied.

"Hey, you're a rookie aren't you, How old are you anyway?" he asked.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke said.

"What's that?" the guy asked annoyed. Sasuke turned around and walked to the others.

"Hey team, let's go." Kagome said and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto followed.

"A team of 4, that's rare." Someone muttered.

Behind the door of room 201 the 2 boys started talking.

"So that's the bunch of misfits that Kakashi and Gai have been going on about, I guess they passed the first test of getting their applications through." One boy said.

"Right," the other said before they turned back into their older self.

Kagome then turned around.

"Oh yeah, ah you 2 boys in 201, nice try but I know you are Jounin, no one is that skilled if they are Chuunin." She laughed and the 2 boys/ men looked at each other in shock.

As squad walked up the stairs, Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Man, I wish I saw those Jounin's faces!" Kagome laughed and Sakura rolled her eyes.

**I'm not gonna write the fight between Lee and Sasuke as it is the same as in the episode (episode 22 to be exact)**

When squad 7 arrived at the door, they found Kakashi-sensei standing there, reading.

"Oh, what is it about those books that you like too much?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kakashi said and Kagome appeared in front of him, book in hand and her eyebrow raised as she read it.

"Honestly, this is worse than that movie Naruto and I watched." Kagome said as she turned the page.

"What was the movie called?" she asked Naruto.

"Was it Confessions of a Shopaholic?" Naruto answered.

"That's the one." Kagome frowned as she read a line out loud.

"'_Oh it was my fault Cherry-Pie.' Alana exclaimed. 'No, it was my fault Snuggle-drops; I was the one who started it._' Honestly Kakashi, I think we need to have you looked at by a doctor." Kagome muttered before handing the book to Sasuke.

"Hey, are you able to burn this?" she asked.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled as Sasuke burned the book.

"Just talk Sensei; I want to watch my opponents." Kagome sighed.

"Okay, oh and glad you came Sakura, for your sake and the others." He said.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Now you can all formally register for the Chuunin exam."Kakashi finished.

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"You see, only groups of 3, or in our case 4, are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way it's always been."

"I thought we could decide to come or not, you know, as an individual." Kagome said.

"That's right, I did." Kakashi replied.

"Was that a lie?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked out of the window.

"Sort of, it is an individual decision but it affects the others, I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the others pressuring you." He explained.

Everyone frowned.

"At the same time, I didn't want you to feel obliged because of any feelings you might have had for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision on your own free will." Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute, Do you mean if the others had shown up but I decided not to come with them-"

"It would have been the end of the line." Kakashi finished Sakura's sentence. "If you hadn't of come along, I wouldn't have been able to allow the others in. But it's a moot point you're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kagome, I'm proud of you." He said doing the one eye smile thing.

"I couldn't ask for a better team, good luck." He said as he stepped aside.

"We won't let you down Sensei!" Kagome and Naruto exclaimed at the same time. "Believe It!" Naruto added as they walked through the door.

Everyone looked around the room in shock.

'_Man, I didn't think there would be this many people.'_ Sakura thought.

'_YES! Lots of competitors! That means lots of battles, YAY!'_ Kagome cheered.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" someone squealed as they latched onto him. "Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here, I miss those broody good looks of yours." Ino exclaimed while Sasuke glared at her.

"Hey you stalker, Back off, he's mine!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Miss Forehead, they let you in? Still got those big frown lines on your bill-bored brow, I see."  
Ino said.

"Leave my forehead out of it!" Sakura growled and Ino stuck her tongue out at her.

"Honestly you guys, leave Sasuke alone, if you haven't realised yet, he's mine." Kagome joked. She couldn't help but get the 2 of them angrier.

"WHAT!" they exclaimed.

"Oh My God you guys are so gullible!" Kagome exclaimed laughing.

"Oh it's you guys." Someone said. "I knew this was gonna be a drag but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame." Shikamaru said.

"So all 3 stooges are here," Naruto said.

"Hey you know what pip-squeak, ah forget it; you're a waste of time." He sighed.

"Well, well what do you know? It looks like the whole gang is back together again." Kiba said as he stepped away from the crowd. Akamaru yipped and ran to Kagome.

"Oh, Hi Naruto," Hinata said from behind Kiba. Naruto looked at her and she blushed and looked away.

"You guys to huh? Man everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yep, here we all are; the 10 rookies. Ha-ha ha. This is going to be fun." Kiba laughed. "At least for those good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?"

"Kiba, careful you don't get over confident." Sasuke said.

"Just wait, we're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy." Kiba smirked.

"What do you think we've been doing? Sittin' 'round and pickin' daisies, you don't know what training means!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't mind Kiba, I'm sure he didn't really mean anything by it." Hinata said fiddling with her hand.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Hinata gasped, blushed and looked away. Kiba and Akamaru looked at her confused.

Kagome realising what was up with Hinata decided she was going to have a talk with her when this exam was over.

**Everything is the same up to the cards Kabuto owns.**

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates, individually?" Sasuke asked.

"They might, you have someone special in mind?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I might." He answered.

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect, but I have some information on just about everyone, including you guys of course. So, which one is it, tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they're from, whatever, anything at all." Kabuto said as he put the deck together and pulled out a card.

"He's Gaara of the desert and there is Rock Lee of the leaf village while you're at it." Sasuke told him.

Kagome's balance faltered slightly when Sasuke mention Gaara. She was shocked and she couldn't help herself.

"Don't Sasuke!" she exclaimed and everyone looked at her confused.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked. Kagome bit her lip as she tried to come up with a good excuse as to why she didn't want him to find out about Gaara.

"The information might be wrong and we don't want to go around holding false info that could get us killed." Kagome lied. Sasuke looked like he didn't believe her.

"I don't care." Sasuke decided and turned back to Kabuto. Kagome didn't miss the worried glance Naruto and Sakura sent her.

"Man, this is easy, you know their names." Kabuto said as he swiped his hand across the deck.

Sasuke watched as Kabuto showed two cards.

"Here they are." He said.

"Show 'em to me." Sasuke demanded and this time Kagome had to jump off the roof before she did fall.

Naruto went over to Kagome and they sat down.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"He's going to have info on me that no one should know except you and the people involved." Kagome whispered biting her lip and Naruto realised what she meant.

"Maybe he'll not mention you to Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I don't know." Kagome mumbled.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee." Kabuto said as he spun the card around.

**Yada Yada Yada same as episode 23, now Gaara**

"Okay, now for Gaara of the desert." Kabuto said and spun the card.

"Mission experience: 8 C ranks and get this, 1 B rank as a Genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy, he was a rookie from another land originally. But there is this, he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dudes done a B rank as a Genin and has never even been injured." Shikamaru said.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Leaf, sand, rain, grass, waterfall, sound, from the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exam this time around. Of course the hidden sound village is small, it sprang up recently and no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery." Kabuto put the cards back.

"Oh, one more thing about Gaara, his weakness would be the injury or death of a particular person or girl. The only problem is she is your best rookie, or teammate." Kabuto said as he looked directly at Kagome.

'_How the hell is Kagome Gaara's weakness?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, who is Squad 7's best female genin?" Kabuto asked.

"Kagome," everyone whispered/ gasped.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome grumbled when everyone looked at her.

Annoyed Kagome stalked over the other side of the room and talked to Alaria about random things to take her mind off of the exam.

"Actually, there is one more person I want you to do." Sasuke admitted.

"Okay, who?" Kabuto asked.

"Kagome," Sasuke said and everyone gasped.

Kabuto smirked and pulled a card out of the deck. Doing the same as the others, Kagome's information appeared.

"What do you know about Kagome?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, not much. She arrived a few of years ago and started living with Naruto. No one knows who she really is." Sasuke said.

Kabuto nodded.

"Kagome or Sabaku no Kagome is originally from Suna and lived with the Kazekage's family. She was close to Gaara who found her and bought her to the village. She is a demon vessel with the 2 tailed fox demon inside of her. She now lives with Uzumaki Naruto in Kakashi's squad with Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Kabuto explained.

Kankuro and Temari's eyes widened heaps.

'_She lived with us? Why don't we remember her?'_

The 9 rookies were shocked. She used to live in Suna with the Kazekage's family so she is virtually royalty and she is a demon vessel!

**I can't exactly remember what happened with the sound village so I am going to skip up to the part were Ibiki comes. Um, I'm also not quite sure about the rules for exam 1 so they will probably be a bit different.**

"NO fighting in this exam room! I am Ibiki, your instructor for the first exam! Get a number and sit in the place the number is!" Ibiki yelled.

Everyone did as asked and sat on the seats they were given. Kagome tried not to smile as she was sitting next to Gaara, and she was two seats behind Sakura and four rows down from Naruto. In the row next to her sat Sasuke, behind him Kankuro and 2 rows in front of him sat Temari.

"We are doing a written test. No cheating! If you get busted by the Jounin posted at the end of each row, they will write down your name. You have 10 points and 2 get taken every time you get busted. When you lose all your points, you get disqualified along with the rest of your team. For any question you don't answer at the end is 2 points gone and any you get wrong is another 2 points." Ibiki said.

"On the paper are 9 questions. When there is 10 minutes remaining I will give you all the last question. Any questions? No, get started!" Ibiki yelled.

The sound of turning paper was heard in the room. Kagome looked down and groaned at the questions. It wasn't that she was worried about losing, she knew some of the answers, and it was Naruto she was worried about.

'_Naruto is definitely gonna lose.'_ She thought as she started to answer the ones she knew.

Gaara looked over a Kagome, she was answering question 5 but missed 3 and 4. Smirking slightly he made a third eye out of sand and sent it to the person 3 rows down. Sand went into their eyes as Gaara copied his answers.

Sakura had almost completed the sheet when she looked over a Naruto who was a mess. Next to him sat Hinata who had also almost finished the test.

"Naruto-kun, you can look at my answers if you like." Hinata whispered while sliding the paper under her arms for him to read.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto whispered looking at the answer. When he heard the scratching of a pen from the Jounin, he immediately looked away.

"Actually, don't worry." He said and went back to looking around the room and freaking out.

"Um, okay." Hinata said.

Sasuke was fine. He realised that the point of the test was to cheat and In front of him was someone who knew the answers. Using Sharingan he copied the genin's answers.

Kankuro used his puppet to get the answers and also gave them to Temari.

Kagome bit her lip as she stared at the paper. She had only answered questions 1, 2, 5 and 8. Not even most of the questions. She needed to answer most of them so she could at least try to get her team threw.

'_**Kagome, do you want me to teach you a trick?'**_ Alaria asked.

'_YES!'_ Kagome exclaimed.

'_**Okay, I want you to gain control of my chakra and hold it in your hand.'**_ Alaria explained.

Kagome did as asked.

'_**Now, place that hand on the table and spread it in the wood.'**_

Kagome did this.

'_**Now, read the wood. See what people have written down.'**_ Alaria said.

Kagome started reading the wood and almost gasped at the result.

'_What is this?'_ Kagome asked.

'_**I can control the elements which means you can as well and this is what you can do when using earth.'**_ Alaria explained.

'_Wow,'_

Kagome shut her eyes and kept reading the wood.

'_**You can also talk if you tried. Just, talk quietly you don't want to arouse suspicion.'**_

Kagome nodded and whispered.

"What are the answers for the test?" she asked.

One by one Kagome was told the answers and she wrote them down.

"Thank you," she whispered before taking her hand off of the table.

Gaara watched this in shock. He watched as a green chakra pooled on the underside of her hand. He watched as Kagome placed her hand on the table, after a while nodded and whispered a question to the table. He watched as she wrote the answers to the questions one by one before saying her thanks and taking her hand off of the table.

'_**Her demon can control the elements and is teaching Kagome.'**_ Shukaku explained.

'_That explains it,'_ Gaara said when Ibiki started talking again.

"Now is time for the 10th question! The rules are different here though. Before I give out the question you get a choice whether or not you answer it. If you choose not to answer it, you and your team are immediately disqualified and you can try again next time. If you choose to do it and you get it wrong... you team will be disqualified with and will not be able to try for the Chuunin exams again. If you get the question right as well as the rest of your teammates, you all pass." Ibiki said.

Everyone gasped and stared at the instructor in shock.

"Now, raise your hand if you don't want to answer it." Ibiki said.

One by one people raised their hands and one by one full teams got disqualified.

Naruto then exclaimed something about not giving up and less people started leaving.

'_Hmm, more people are staying than usual. This kid has given them a boost in spirit.'_ Ibiki realised.

"No one else?" he asked. "Okay, you all pass!" he exclaimed.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You all pass." Ibiki repeated when this chick burst through the window. She had brown eyes and purple hair in a pony tail type thing.

"Okay all you pipsqueaks! I am Anko, the instructor for the 2nd exam! 3 days from now you are to meet me at the forest of death for the next test!" she exclaimed.

"Anko, I only just told them they passed." Ibiki stated.

"Oh, all well." Anko shrugged.

Ibiki sighed. "You are all dismissed." He said.

Soon everyone left the room and Ibiki walked down the middle isle looking at the test papers. When he came across Naruto's he laughed.

"I just passed someone who didn't answer a single question." Smiling he went to report to the Hokage about how many people passed.

**~With Kagome~**

On the way out of the building Kagome saw Hinata and remembered what happened in the exam room.

"Hey Hinata!" she yelled and ran over to her.

"Oh, Hi Kagome, can I help you?" Hinata asked.

"I want to talk to you about something; can we go for a walk?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Hinata said.

They walked down the street in silence.

"Hey Hinata, you like Naruto right?" Kagome asked after a moment.

"Um, I-I don't K-know-"

"I'm not stupid, I can see the looks you give him and the blushing and all that jazz." Kagome interrupted. Hinata turned bright red and Kagome laughed.

"If you like, I can help you two get together." Kagome said.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, anything for my friends." Kagome laughed.

Hinata smiled and hugged Kagome.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Kagome smiled and with a quick goodbye they split and went home.

**Man! That took forever! Other then it taking forever my laptop broke while writing it. Luckily I backed up everything!**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also it might take a while for the next chapter as I am helping my friend, Jappa with her stories. She is going to write all of her chapters for all of her stories and complete them then she is only going to write one-shots and beta stories as she hasn't got time to write chapter stories. So bare with me and I will write the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Sorry,**

**~Ashleigh**


	8. Forest of Death

**Hey,**

**I thought I might- to make you happy- post a small chapter. I'll probably keep writing small chapters so I don't keep you all waiting so long that you lose interest.**

**Also, I have a poll up in my profile about what story to start next, after I finish this one. There are 4 stories to choose from. Jappa is also going to post it on her account to get more votes so I can figure out which one I need to start writing. Please vote!**

**Anyway, happy reading and enjoy the short chapter.**

**~Ashleigh131 **

**P.S. I can't remember how Anko tells the people of the exam, so I am changing it a bit.**

**And the mood Kagome is in at the moment is one you will see me in sometimes and it annoys the hell outta my friends.**

**Chapter 7: Forest of Death**

"Okay you little pipsqueaks! Today you are doing the exams in The Forest of Death." Anko exclaimed when everyone arrived at the forest of dead.

"Each team will get either a heaven or and earth scroll. You need to get the other scroll and go to the tower in the middle of the forest before the 5 days are up. Your whole team needs to be there and under **no** circumstances are you to open the scrolls until you are at the tower! Can one person from each team line up over here to get a scroll and wait out the front of the gate you given." She said.

Kagome turned to her team. "I'll get the scroll." Sasuke said and ran over to the line.

"Man, this is so gonna suck. I mean, we could die in there." Kagome sighed.

"Ha! You sound like Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Look like I care?" Kagome asked. Naruto frowned as he realised what kind of mood Kagome was in.

"You're having one of your 'I'm depressed leave me alone' moments aren't you?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked away. Sasuke then came back with the scroll in his jacket. He sat down on the ground next to Sakura.

"Don't know what you are talking about." She lied. Naruto gave Kagome the 'if you want to lie, Lie better' look.

"Don't lie Kagome, I know something is up." Naruto said.

Sakura watched the two of them talk confused.

'_Kagome's depressed?'_ she asked herself.

'_**Don't ask me.'**_ Her inner replied.

"I'm not in one of my depressing moods, okay!" Kagome said.

"Riiiight, like I will believe that." Naruto said.

"Believe it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Now you sound like Naruto." I pointed out.

"Hn," Kagome said.

"And now you sound like Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome yelled when a horn blew and the Jounin waiting at our gate opened it.

"How when we are suppose to stay together." Naruto stated.

"Naruto," Kagome said her tone sending him a warning.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just stating the obvious."

Sasuke looked at the two confused and then looked at Sakura. Sakura shrugged and went back to watching her best friend.

Kagome had her nose it the air, her arms crossed and she was facing away from Naruto. You could tell she was annoyed but something told Sakura that she was also, still, depressed.

"Hey, ah, Kagome…?" Sakura asked.

"Hm…?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sakura asked looking over to a tree nearby.

"Sure," Kagome said and grabbed Sakura's hand leading her over to the tree.

"Listen and you guys are dead." Kagome yelled from behind the tree. She then turned to face Sakura.

"What's up?" she asked with a smile.

"I should be the one asking what's wrong, so what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Kagome's face fell and she looked away, saying nothing.

Sakura looked at Kagome sympathetically.

"It's Gaara isn't it?" She stated.

Kagome looked at Sakura shocked. "How'd you know?" she asked.

"I have my ways," Sakura said with a small smile, happy Kagome fell for the trap. "Now, what's up?"

"It's just... I just- I don't know." Kagome sighed leaning against the tree. Sakura frowned.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" she asked.

"That's the thing," Kagome stated. "I don't know. I guess I just miss him and well, I'm scared but I don't know why. UGH!" she exclaimed.

"Look, we'll talk later because the guys are getting impatient and we need to get that scroll." Sakura said. "But you are telling me everything." Kagome gave a small nod and walked off. Sakura smiled and also went to the boys.

**Hey, sorry it's short and it is probably just dragging on and on in this chapter, but it will make more sense next chappy.**

**I'm not going to bother writing the fight with Orochimaru down as it is the same as in the series. Next chapter will start when Naruto is fishing with Sasuke but with Kagome when she is taking a walk. Also, it is the same day that this happened. Make sense? If not, it will next chapter.**

**Again sorry it is so short but short chapters mean more chapters. Lol**

**Please review!**

**~Ash**


	9. Mate

**Sorry it took so long, I was helping Jappa and I got a virus (the same virus as a wk ago) and my computer stuffed up.**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Um, just 2 let you's know, the fight with Orochimaru has already happened, and Kagome is going for a walk and musing over what is making her depressed. Hopeful this chapter will make u understand the last chapter...**

**Please vote in my poll!**

**Ash131**

**CHAPTER 8: Mate**

**Normal POV**

Kagome sighed as she walked through the forest. She still wasn't over her depressing stage, but what do you expect. When the Chuunin exams are over, Gaara will go home and he might forget about her like Temari, Dad and Kankuro.

That was why she was upset, that and the fact that her team was almost killed by that snake person and his crew. Thank god Ino and her group as well as Lee came to help; Kagome didn't want to think about what would've happened.

That was when Kagome heard some screaming. Curiosity got the best of Kagome and she went to see what was going on.

When she arrived, she kid behind a bush and looked through the leaves. There stood Gaara with Temari and Kankuro standing behind him. She looked over to where they were facing to see 2 men whose faces were masked with shock and fear.

"Here, take the scroll, just please let us go." One of the men pleaded as he placed the scroll in front of him and took a couple of steps back.

Suddenly sand wrapped around the 2 men and their screams echoed through the forest as Gaara used Desert Coffin and Desert Funeral.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp.

'_What has happened to him?'_ she asked Alaria.

'_**There are a couple of things that could have happened, one being Shukaku is feeding Gaara bloodlust while trying to break free, but I don't think that is the complete reason.'**_ Alaria replied.

"Gaara, we should go now." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, come one Gaara." Temari added a little worried.

"No, I need to kill." Gaara growled and Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

That was when Gaara felt her presence. Holding out his hand, the sand bought back his cork and he plugged it into his gourd.

"Go ahead to the tower, I'll meet you there." He said.

The siblings paused and looked at each other before grabbing the scroll and walking off. Gaara waited until they were out of range and turned to the bush Kagome was hiding in.

"Come here." He demanded. Kagome bit her lip and stepped out of the bush. The two stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Tears stung Kagome's eyes as she ran over and threw her arms around Gaara's waist, sobbing into his chest while he stroked her hair.

"Why?" she sobbed.

"To feel alive, when you left I felt betrayed again and to feel alive, I killed people." Gaara answered. Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know what else to do! Everyone hated me! Temari, Kankuro, even Dad started to become distant. You were the only one who knew how I felt but I was selfish and left. I should never have left! I am so stupid-"

Gaara lips cut off her ranting. At first Kagome was shocked but soon kissed him back

What they didn't know was that 8 people were watching behind the bushes.

The couple broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you." Kagome smiled.

"Love you too." Gaara smiled and an idea came to his head.

"This might hurt." He said as he sat down and pulled Kagome into his chest, his sand going under her shirt, carving something into her stomach.

Kagome knew straight away what Gaara was doing, but it didn't prepare her for the pain she felt. Crying out in pain Kagome grabbed onto Gaara, trying to escape the pain. When it was over, Kagome lifted her shirt to look.

There, on the right side of her stomach, next to her belly button was the same mark as Gaara's forehead, The Kanji 'Ai': Love. It was a bit bloody, but Kagome didn't mind.

"You will always have me by your side... Mate," Gaara said.

Behind the bushes, everyone had to stifle a gasp and then had to try not to gasp again at what Kagome did next.

"I need to repay you," she said as she leaned into Gaara's neck and bit him.

Gaara flinched slightly but sucked in the pain. Kagome licked the blood from the bite and smiled at the mark. It was a small part of her mark and covered half of Gaara's neck.

Temari and Kankuro watched in shock.

'_I remember... Kagome, I am so sorry!_' they thought before getting up and leaving as they didn't want to get caught in Gaara's wrath.

Hinata, Shino and Kiba watched shocked.

'_She left Gaara and Suna to come here with a chance of never seeing him again._' They realised.

'_Maybe we should go.'_ Hinata thought and motioned for the others to follow.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were a rainbow of emotions.

Sakura was smiling, happy for her new best friend. Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat, he knew Kagome liked Gaara and was glad that they had finally gotten together. Sasuke was confused.

'_Is this the guy Kagome was talking about at the club?'_ he asked himself. _'The one who she had a chance of never seeing again…?_' A frown marred his face.

Sakura sighed and motioned for the others to follow. _'We should give them some time to themselves.'_ She thought and headed away to a secluded place.

Soon Kagome fell asleep in Gaara's embrace and Gaara picked her up bridal style. Sighing he made his way to the tower.

After a while he woke her up.

"Kagome, Mate, what scroll do you need?" he asked.

"...Heaven..." Kagome answered and fell back to sleep.

Gaara nodded slightly and sent out his third eye to scout for a heaven scroll. After a while, the third eye found a group and Gaara sent his sand out to blind them and take the scroll.

When the sand came back with the Heaven scroll Gaara made his way to the tower, careful not to wake her on the trip.

When Gaara was a little way from the tower he nudged Kagome awake again.

"Kagome, you need to wake up." He said.

"... Hm…? ... 5 more minutes..." Kagome grumbled and snuggled into Gaara's chest.

"Mate, you need to get up and find your team." Gaara said amusement in his voice.

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes slightly. ". . . Fine," she grumbled and stretched.

Gaara helped Kagome stand and handed her the scroll. With one last hug, Kagome let Alaria out slightly and headed to the place where her teams scent was the strongest.

Gaara waited until Kagome was out of range before he headed to the tower and to his siblings. When he arrived he found Temari crying and Kankuro is staring at nothing.

"I remember," Temari sobbed. "I remember her. I can't believe I forgot!"

Gaara eyes widened slightly as he realised who and what his sister was talking about. Composing his face Gaara went and stood against the wall near his siblings.

Temari and Kankuro turned to face him.

"Let's go," Gaara said and turned to the door. Temari and Kankuro followed after him.

X-x-X + X-x-X

Kagome smiled when she arrived at the clearing. She didn't feel depressed now as she was mated to Gaara and he wouldn't and can't forget her now.

Pulling out the heaven scroll, Kagome walked up to the group.

"Yosh…! You got the scroll!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled knowingly and Sasuke just ignored her.

Kagome laughed nervously. "I didn't exactly get the scroll. . . Gaara did."

"You're mate's the best!" Naruto smiled,

Kagome frowned. "How did you know?" she asked. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried really hard not to knock Naruto out.

"Well, we kind of found you and, ah, Gaara and well..."

Kagome's eyes twitched. "You were spying on me!" she exclaimed.

"I-ie…! We were looking for you and stumbled across you and Gaara, we didn't mean to!" Naruto explained.

"You better hope that is all." Kagome growled before straightening up and smiling at the others.

"Let's go to the tower now!" she said.

"Only because Gaara's there," Sakura teased.

"I I-ie," Kagome stuttered blushing.

"Right," Sakura laughed.

"Just... come on." Kagome said and headed in the direction of the tower. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto followed her.

X-x-X + X-x-X

**~WITH ANKO~**

**NORMAL POV**

"Anko, you need to see this!" A ninja exclaimed running into the room.

"This better be important." Anko grumbled.

"Watch this!" the ninja said putting a video into the VCR.

Anko frowned and watched the video. That's when she noticed something.

"2 teams made it in less than 2 hours. And ..." Anko frowned. "Wait ... is that?" she pointed at the mark on the side of Gaara's neck.

"That wasn't there before this round, I checked everyone over before they went in!" Anko exclaimed.

"Get Gaara for me now!" she yelled. 2 ninja's ran out of the room right away.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please**

**Ash**


	10. Side Effects

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Please vote in my poll!**

**~Ashleigh**

**CHAPTER 9: Side Effects**

"This room?" Kagome asked as she looked around the door. Her eyes lit up.

"I found you, finally! After 50 or more doors! YAY!" she exclaimed and ran over to Gaara, jumping on him and giving him a hug. Gaara stumbled back at the unexpected weight and fell onto the lounge.

"Wow, didn't think you'd want to be laid that bad Gaara, let us leave the room first!" Kankuro sniggered.

Kagome turned bright red and Gaara blushed slightly glaring at him. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto then walked through the door. They saw Gaara and Kagome position on the bed and coughed slightly.

Kagome and Gaara looked at each other and _finally _realised there position. Gaara was lying against the back of the lounge and Kagome was straddling him.

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned even redder. She jumped off of Gaara and sat next to him.

"Kagome," Temari started. "... 50 doors or more, you always exaggerate don't you?" she sighed.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she jumped up and gave her a hug.

"You remember!" Kagome squealed.

"I'm sorry I forgot! Please forgive me!" Temari cried.

"No! Forgive me! I ran away!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me!" Temari disagreed.

"Fine I forgive you, now forgive me!" Kagome said.

"I forgive you!" Temari cried.

"Thank you for forgiving me!" Kagome cried.

"No thank you for forgiving me!" Temari exclaimed.

"I missed you!" they yelled at the same time.

Everyone looked at them.

"You know, if this was an anime, we would be doing that sweat drop thing." Kankuro pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled brightly and turned to sit next to Gaara.

"Ah, Kagome... I'm sorry too and please forgive me as well. I didn't mean to forget you." Kankuro muttered.

"Oh course Big Brother!" Kagome exclaimed running over and hugging him. Kankuro hugged her back and sat down on a spare lounge. Kagome went, sat next to Gaara and everyone then starting talking and getting to know each other.

A ninja then barged into the room.

"Gaara, Anko needs to see you, now." He said.

"Can I come?" Kagome asked pouting.

"…I guess…" the ninja said.

"YAY," Kagome squealed. Then she frowned.

"That was seriously out of character…" she muttered. Everyone gave her the 'no der' look and shook their heads.

"… Follow me." The ninja said and led the couple to Anko's room.

"You're Gaara correct?" Anko asked Gaara once the other ninja's had left the room.

Gaara nodded.

"Hello Kagome, why are you here?" Anko asked.

"Just wanted to go with Gaara, Anko Sensei," Kagome replied. Anko frowned sightly and her eyes quickly scanned over her pupil's appearance.

"Okay then." Anko turned to Gaara. "What is that mark on your neck? It isn't a curse mark is it? You didn't have it before this exam." Anko asked.

Kagome turned bright red while Gaara's cheeks tinted a VERY light pink.

Anko raised an eyebrow at the reaction but waited for the answer. Gaara turned away and didn't answer. Anko then turned to Kagome but noticed the blood stained on her shirt.

Her eyes widened.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to the blood. Kagome frowned and looked down. Her eyes widened slightly at the blood but sighed when she realised what it was.

"I thought it stopped bleeding." She sighed. "I guess it opened when I lunged at you." Kagome said to Gaara who was looking at her in worry.

Lifting up her shirt to just under her breast, Kagome wiped the blood that had trailed down from her mark.

Anko gasped at the mark, looked at Gaara's forehead, then at his neck and at Kagome's seal markings.

"Oh my God! Please don't tell me it's what I think it is." Anko Exclaimed.

"Depends on what you think it is." Kagome said.

"…mate mark…" Anko said after a moment. Kagome nodded.

"Yep, Gaara and I are now mates… Well, I have to have a baby for us to be complete mates, but that won't be happening anytime soon." Kagome laughed nervously.

"…You do know the side effect of mating right?" Anko asked.

Anko sighed at the confused looks she was given.

"You know feel each other's feelings, if Kagome's happy, Gaara will feel her happiness. You can' also, if the other allows it, read each other's minds. Oh, and anything that happens to one person will happen to the other. So, for instance, Gaara was punched in the face and he started bleeding, Kagome will feel the pain and also start bleeding." Anko explained.

Anko was presented with shocked gazes.

"…so I know what Gaara is feeling?" Kagome asked. Anko nodded slowly preparing for the worst.

"YES! I know the emotionless ninja's emotions!" she yelled. Anko sweat dropped while Gaara rolled his eyes.

"The only problem is the preliminary rounds." Anko said. Kagome frowned.

"Before the 3rd round, we are having an elimination round. And if Kagome has the crap beaten out of her, Gaara will as well." Anko explained.

"Well," started Kagome. "We can always have me fight first, and I can get help from Alaria, so I don't have the crap beaten out of me, then Gaara can fight." Kagome decided. "Thought, no one can beat Gaara, so maybe Gaara can go first… actually, we'll just play by ear." Kagome said and nodded to herself.

"You sure? You could die out there." Anko prodded.

"Positive, Gaara?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever is good with Kagome, I am happy with." Gaara agreed.

Anko smirked slightly. _They are so in Love._

**I thought that was a good place to end. Please review and you will get the chapter faster… after I go through and edit all the chapters.**

**In the next chapter, you will find out more about Alaria, Kagome's Powers, other side effects of the mark and IT IS THE PELIMINARY ROUNDS! But I will only show Sakura, Kagome and Gaara's fight as the rest are the same. ^.^**

**Also, in you reviews, I want you to choose what will happen in a few chapters:**

**A: Konaha gets attacked by Sound and Suna, like in anime, but it will be a bit different.**

**B: Gaara kills Orochimaru before he is able to attack and the third Hokage dies or retires**

**C: Your own idea but it includes Tsunade becoming Hokage and the attack**

**D: Other**

**I will put all ideas into consideration with C and D and will probably end up mixing most of them together.**

**Please vote and review**

**Ashleigh131**


	11. Sak vs I: Not the shy girl I used to be

**Okay, this chapter isn't based around Kagome, this is about Sakura and her fight with Ino and how she has changed when hanging out and training with Kagome.**

**It starts after Ino cuts her hair and gets ready to use her mind transfer jutsu. I can't quiet remember what really happened, so I'll go off of my memory.**

**Now, so far you have all chosen B. the review poll options will be put in the end of this chapter and the next 2 or 3 until it is time for the option to be written. So please vote in your reviews AND on the poll on my profile.**

**Sakura's Inner/ Kura thinking: **_**bold italic**_

**Sakura's Inner/Kura talking: bold**

**CHAPTER 10: S v I: Not the shy girl I used to be**

Sakura smirked as she watched Ino ready her jutsu.

_It isn't going to work, I can just move out of the way._ Sakura thought smug.

Sakura goes to move but it doesn't work. She looks down to see that she is being stopped by chakra strings.

_There was chakra strings hidden in her hair!_ Sakura realised.

Ino laughed and cast the jutsu.

Sakura felt Ino enter her mind and tried to shove her out.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed and fell to her knees, her hands gripping her head.

_Get Out!_ She exclaimed.

_**Yeah! Get out!**_ Kura thought trying to shove Ino out.

_What is this!_ Ino exclaimed when she saw Sakura and Kura.

Kura then shoved Ino out of her mind and Ino went back into her own mind shocked.

"What the hell, you have two minds!" Ino wheezed.

Everyone was shocked. Sakura managed to stop Ino's jutsu and Ino was going on about Sakura having 2 minds. Only Kagome knew what was going on.

Sakura laughed. "Yes I do, and now you are going to feel my inners wrath!" she exclaimed and started to form some hand signs.

Kagome yelled out in shock. "Sakura, No! You might die!" she exclaimed worried for her friend.

They had only practiced this Jutsu once and Sakura was unconscious for about a day. Of course no one knew this. They didn't want the Jutsu to become a forbidden one.

"No I won't!" Sakura replied. "Inner RELEASE!" she screamed.

Everyone gaped in shock as Sakura's hair grew longer and changed to a red pink colour. A mark appeared on her head and her eyes turned a darker emerald green.

Kagome watched Kura scared. She had only met her once, and she had a massive temper. They made the jutsu to release Kura after Sakura had told Kagome about her. On the day they tried it out, Sakura was also really angry about something and when Kura was unleashed, she went on a huge rampage around the forest. If you come across a clearing in the middle of nowhere, blame Kura. But when Kura released Sakura, she passed out and wouldn't wake up.

Kagome was thankful that Naruto was away for a couple of days otherwise she wouldn't have know what to do.

"**Now, feel the wrath of Sakura's Inner, Kura!"** Kura exclaimed and charged towards Ino, her fist raised and glowing with a green chakra.

Kura sent flying towards Ino's stomach but Ino dodged making the fist go flying into the ground. Everyone gaped at the 2 foot crater the fist made.

"**Get back here and fight!"** Kura screamed turning around lunged at Ino.

Ino went to jump back but Kura grabbed her leg and threw her at the wall.

"**That was for abandoning us for that teme Sasuke!"** Kura exclaimed. She never did like Sasuke and couldn't figure out what Sakura liked in him.'

Everyone gaped at Kura. She just swore, called Sasuke a name and threw Ino into the wall on the other side of the battle grounds.

Ino gasped for breath as she tried to stand back up. Strength evaded her limbs and she fell to the grounds unconscious.

"**Whoops… maybe I threw her to hard…"** Kura said as she watched Ino pass out. **"All well,"** she shrugged before making some seals. **"Sakura RELEASE!"** she yelled and her hair turned pink and short again, her marking disappeared and her eyes turned back to their light green stated.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura." Hayate said.

Sakura smiled before blacking out. Kagome jumped over the ledge and over to Sakura.

_She has barely any chakra. I told her she shouldn't have done this, she's lucky she has good chakra control otherwise she could have died._ Kagome grumbled.

_**Yes, but you are proud of her as well. She made it, remember. All of the training didn't go to waste.**_ Alaria pointed out. Kagome smiled.

_I didn't think she wouldn't make it anyway. I knew she was strong enough to._ Kagome thought and watched as some medic-nin took Sakura and Ino away.

"Next to verse are…"

**Well, it's short but I hope you like it.**

**If you are confused PM me.**

**Review poll: choose what you want to happen in the next couple of days:**

**A: Konaha gets attacked by Sound and Suna, like in anime, but it will be a bit different.**

**B: Gaara kills Orochimaru before he is able to attack and the third Hokage dies or retires**

**C: Your own idea but it includes Tsunade becoming Hokage and the attack**

**D: Other**

**I will put all ideas into consideration with C and D and will probably end up mixing most of them together.**

**Please vote and review**

**Ash**


	12. K vs B: Unleashed

**Yo, wazzup…. I am so not gansta…**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, Hope you like it…R&R, PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!**

**I don't know what the name of the sound ninja is, so I name him Bobster!**

**Key's: (Might be needed)**

'_Gaara's thoughts in Kagome's mind'__ Kagome's thoughts____**'Alaria thinking'**___**"Alaria talking"**___**'Sakura's Inner/ Kura thinking**__**bold italic'**___**"Sakura's Inner/Kura talking"**

**CHAPTER 11: Unleashed**

"Next to verse are Kagome and Bobster." Hayate said.

Kagome sighed and looked at Gaara.

Kagome felt Gaara's protectiveness and gave him a reassuring smile.

_Hey Alaria, will you help me out?_ Kagome asked her. Kagome felt Gaara's shock as Alaria replied.

'_**Yeah sure, just ask me and I'll help…**__ '_Alaria replied

'_What the…'_ Kagome heard… it was Gaara's voice.

She looked at Gaara in shock.

'_I can hear your thoughts…'_ she realised.

Gaara's eyes widened when he heard her thoughts.

'_**This is so cool! I have another person to talk to!'**_ Alaria exclaimed. _**'Hey Gaara, remember me? It's nice to meet you again!'**_

'_Um, Hi…'_ Gaara thought.

"Kagome, you ready?" Hayate asked.

Kagome nodded and got ready to fight.

'_**Man this will be so fun!'**_

Kagome smirked and stared at Bobster.

"GO!"

Kagome waited and Bobster lunged at her, Kagome dodged and waited for him to lunge again.

Everyone else was confused as to why Kagome's wasn't attacking, well except for Kakashi and Sakura as they knew why.

"Are you scared?" Bobster taunted.

Kagome eyes narrowed and she waited for Bobster's next strike. Bobster tries to punch her but Kagome grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall.

Bobster gets up and ran towards her before Kagome had time to defend herself; Bobster threw a punch into her chest.

Kagome gasped and blood dribbled out of her mouth.

Gaara held back a gasp but held his chest and blood escaped through his closed lips. Kankuro, Temari and Baki-sensei looked at Gaara in shock. He wasn't even struck and he is bleeding. Sand surrounded Gaara and he disappeared, but his team knew he was still in the room somewhere.

Kagome got up off the ground and let off a small growl.

_Alaria, you want to help now?_ Kagome asked.

'_**Sure,'**_ Kagome's features started to change, her eyes turned gold, fangs and claws appeared and the black markings turned an orange-red colour. 3 tails appeared behind Kagome as she let out a loud growl.

"**You will pay,"**she growled.

_Aren't we supposed to have 2 tails?_ Kagome asked Alaria.

'_**The more powerful you get the more tails you get. Soon we could have as many tails as Kyuubi.'**_ Alaria explained. _**'It's like a rank for fox demons.'**_

Kagome nodded and crouched down waiting for her opponent.

Almost everyone looked at Kagome in shock. '_She's a demon vessel'_ ran through everyone's minds. Only the sand siblings, Naruto and Sakura knew so they just watched with a smug expression.

Bobster ran at Kagome/Alaria and she lunged at him. Grabbing onto him, she did a roll and threw him up. She flipped up and kicked him into the ground.

Alaria's instinct's kicked in and vines sprouted out of the ground and lifted Bobster into the air. Alaria started to do some hand signs and chakra surrounded her. Then a feral growl was heard and instead of Alaria there stood a reddish brown fox with black markings down her left side.

Running towards Bobster she jumped into the air and bit into his shoulder. Bobster cried out in pain and the vines dropped him.

Bobster groaned in pain before passing out.

"…. Kagome is the winner…." Hayate finally said after a moment's silence.

But what Kagome did next shocked everyone. She ran behind to the giant monument of the hands. They felt a huge pulse of chakra before nothing. Then a shriek followed by some swearing.

"Um, Temari, Sakura… can you please come here?" came Kagome's voice. Sakura and Temari frowned before running over to her.

When they arrived, they couldn't help but laugh. There stood a red Gaara facing a wall and Kagome also bright red… and naked.

"DON'T LAUGH! IT'S NOT FUNNY! I didn't think this would happen if I turned into my beast form." Kagome admitted.

Sakura and Temari bit their lip.

"Um, we don't have anything for you to wear…" they said.

"Aw man… this is crap!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Use a jutsu and we can take you to the medics and ask them for clothes." Sakura said.

"Small problem, I'm low on Chakra…" Kagome said looking away.

Temari and Sakura frowned trying to come up with an idea.

"Gaara, can you give Kagome your shirt and then use your sand to transport them to the medics?" Temari asked.

Gaara nodded and took off his gourd. He then slipped off his over top and reached it out behind him. Kagome quickly grabbed it and slipped it on.

It was only just big enough to cover her but it would have to do.

"Decent," Kagome said and Gaara turned around, wrapped his arm around her and they disappeared into the sand.

Sakura and Temari couldn't hold it in and started laughing again. Everyone looked at them strangely as they made their way back to their teams.

"Where's Kagome?" Kankuro and Naruto asked to Sakura and Temari.

"Don't ask." The girls answered and waited to find out the next fight.

**Lol, I decided to bit a bit of humour in there as well as (what I hope) a kick ass fighting scene.**

**Please tell me what you think; this is one of my first fighting scenes… I think S v I was my first… I can't remember now…**

**Please vote in poll,**

**So far most people have chosen:**

**A: 1**

**B: 5**

**Options:**

**A: Konaha gets attacked by Sound and Suna, like in anime, but it will be a bit different.**

**B: Gaara kills Orochimaru before he is able to attack and the third Hokage dies or retires**

**C: Your own idea but it includes Tsunade becoming Hokage and the attack**

**D: Other**

**PLEASE VOTE IN REVIEW,**

**Arigato,**

**Ash**


	13. G vs RL: Sand vs Lotus

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Also, this is not going to be a Kagome ONLY story. This is also going to be based on Sakura and Naruto and any other character, if I think of a story type thing for them. It will be there story and anything that will happen to them. So at the start of each chapter I will have 'S: K: N: etc' **

**That will also mean this story will be pretty long, probably over 50 chapters, which is what I am hoping for.**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN POLL!**

**I don't remember the fight, so I will make it up but keep it as close as possible.**

**Keys:**

'_Kagome/Gaara's thoughts in Gaara/Kagome's mind'__ Gaara/Kagome's thoughts____**'Alaria thinking' **__**'Shukaku thinking'**_ _**'Sakura's Inner/ Kura thinking**__**bold italic'**___**"Sakura's Inner/Kura talking"**

**Chapter 12: GvRL: Sand v Lotus**

Kagome sighed as she and Gaara exited the clinic. The clothes were okay… okay that's a lie. They were HORRIBLE! Seriously! Kagome honestly think they were clothes from a Chuunin participant who died! And that's saying something… anyway, she was wearing a white shirt that had stains on it and was too big. Plus she thinks it is see through, but Gaara has disagreed. Kagome also had black pants on that were covered in dust when given to her and looked like they had blood stains on them.

Kagome is seriously freaking out about it, but Gaara has disagreed and claimed she looked beautiful.

Kagome turned bright red when everyone turned to stare at her and Gaara when they entered the battle field again.

She walked up the stairs and straight to her team without looking at anyone. Gaara gave a small smile as he stopped at his team. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Ne Kagome?" Naruto asked.

"Hai?"

"What happened to your clothes and where were you and Gaara?" he asked. Kagome's face went even redder.

"W-well… y-you s-s-see…. U-um…" she stuttered. Honestly, you'd think she was trying to impersonate Hinata with her red face and stuttering.

"When she changed back from her beast form, she was naked and went to get some clothes. Gaara must have been in the hallway when she went to the clinic." Sakura said amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Kagome gave Sakura a thankful look and turned to Hayate waiting for the next fight.

"The next to fight are Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee." Hayate called out when their names appeared on the screen.

Kagome smirked as she watched Gaara walk down the steps. This will be so much fun to watch, if Gaara doesn't try to kill him… Plus, they –hopefully- won't get injured, since Gaara is "untouchable".

Lee flipped off of the railing and landed in front of Gaara. They watched each other, waiting for the go.

Hayate _finally_ said 'go' and they got into the fighting positions.

"If you aren't going to attack, I will." Lee said. Gaara stared at him, waiting for his chance to quench his hunger.

'_Please don't kill him Gaara, He is really sweet.'_ Kagome thought. She quite like Gaara and didn't want him to die.

'…_..'_

'_You can harm him, not kill him. PLEASE don't kill him!'_ Kagome pleaded.

'_Fine,'_ Gaara grumbled.

While he had this conversation, Lee had run at Gaara and was trying to lay a hit on him. It didn't work. The sand seeped out of the gourd and protected Gaara like usual.

Lee kept on attacking until the sand tripped him and went to attack him.

Then sand disappeared and Lee was flipping onto the hand monument.

Everyone watched in shock as Lee took off some weights and they landed to on the ground with a bang, making 2 massive craters.

'_Whoa man! THAT IS FRIKEN AWESOME!'_ Kagome exclaimed and Gaara had to roll his eyes. He knew that Kagome would be practicing her speed using weights now.

Suddenly Lee disappeared. Gaara's eyes widened as his sand suddenly went into action trying to protect him from the "invisible" threat.

Gaara started to dodge as well. Every time the sand would come near his face, he would dodge.

Kagome watched fascinated. As long as Gaara wasn't killed, she was fine and the fight looked like it was getting interesting, until Lee managed to punch Gaara in the face.

Gaara's eyes widened and Kagome gasped in pain. Blood dripped down their faces while Kankuro, Temari, Baki and Kagome stared at Lee and Gaara in shock.

'… _He was injured…'_ they realised.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were looking at Kagome in shock. She wasn't even hit and she is bleeding.

"Gome…. What is going on?" Naruto asked.

Kagome didn't answer and, like Gaara did during her fight, she disappeared. Kakashi frowned. There was something up with Kagome and Gaara and he wanted to know what.

Gaara's eyes were wide. It was the first time he had ever experience pain…. It was different and he wasn't sure if he wanted to feel it again… yet.

But inside, Shukaku was raging.

'_**Let me out! Let me out! Let me kill him!'**_ he screamed.

Around Gaara the sand raged and started to attack Lee. Lee continued to attack Gaara while the sand attacked Lee. Lee then landed a kick on Gaara and threw him up into the air. He continued to kick him into the air and unwrapped his bandages. He then performed the lotus.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Gaara lying there. She was about to run out to him until she realised she wasn't injured.

Lee was shocked when "Gaara" started falling apart. He then realised it was a sand armour. He started to look for Gaara while Gaara appeared behind him. The sand attacked Lee and Lee was close to passing out when a huge light surrounded him.

"2nd Gate open! 3rd Gate open! 4th Gate open! 5th gate open!" he screamed and everyone stared in shock as his eyes turned white and his skin turned red.

Kakashi started to explain what was going on, which Kagome listened to. Then Gai sensei said something that made Kagome freeze.

"The Konoha leaf blooms again."

'_**No! Gaara! Give up!'**_ she screamed in his mind. But it was hopeless.

Then Lee disappeared and Gaara went flying across the room. There were two thuds and 2 gasped coming from different parts of the battle field and more to follow as Lee attacked Gaara. The sand would follow after Gaara after he was hit as it wasn't able to keep up with Lee.

Lee then threw Gaara up in the air and performed the lotus again.

Gaara's eyes were wide as he went flying to the ground. Sand flew out around him and everyone started in shock as both Lee and Gaara lay on the ground. The only difference was, the gourd protected Gaara and he wasn't as injured as Lee.

Kagome lied on her back behind the monument breathing hard. Everywhere hurt. She felt like she was going to die. How Gaara could stand the pain, she couldn't understand. And as darkness clouded her vision, she hoped Gaara wouldn't kill the boy.

Gaara was furious. He can't sense Kagome at all. The last thing he felt was her pain, then nothing.

"You will pay for harming my mate." Gaara growled. Everyone was shocked. Then they realised something… it was _Kagome._

Lee stared in shock as Gaara raised his hand. The sand arose and he tried to run away - or crawl away- as fast as he could.

"Desert Coffin," he growled and the sand shot out towards Lee. Lee tried to make a run for it but the sand grabbed his leg and crushed it.

Gaara's hand changed symbols and Temari and Kankuro immediately knew blood was going to be shed.

"Desert f-"

Gaara was cut off by Mighty Gai (?) who had stopped his sand.

Mighty Gai immediately turned to Lee, who had stood up, and started talking. But Gaara ignored him. His only goal was to go to Kagome.

He managed to stand up, with help from his sand, and stumbled his way to the monument.

Kankuro and Temari jumped down and ran after their brother. When they arrived behind the monument, they gasped.

There lay Kagome, unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises. Temari let out a pained cry, fearing the worse for her adopted sister and Kankuro stared in shock, not knowing what to do.

Gaara let out a long growl as he ran over to his mate, picking up her head and placing it into his lap. He sat there stroking her hair as the other contestants ran over to them.

"Kagome!" Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi gasped when they saw her injuries.

Medic-Nin ran behind the monument and grabbed Kagome placing her onto a stretcher. Gaara then collapsed and they also put him onto a stretcher, taking them to the clinic.

Everyone watched in shock. They were confused. What was wrong with Kagome? What was Gaara's comment about? What was going on?

And soon enough, they were going to get there answers.

**There's Gaara's fight. I like how it turned out. Now for those who might not understand, Gaara passed out because Kagome passed out. Hope that makes sense.**

**Anyway,**

**Please review, vote in poll on profile and this poll:**

**A: Konaha gets attacked by Sound and Suna, like in anime, but it will be a bit different.**

**B: Gaara kills Orochimaru before he is able to attack and the third Hokage dies or retires**

**C: Your own idea but it includes Tsunade becoming Hokage and the attack**

**D: Other**

**This is the last time you can, as the next couple of chapters lead up to your decision.**

**Well, better start writing the next chapter,**

**Ashleigh, ^o_O^ **


	14. Surprises for Everyone!

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

**PLEASE VOTE IN POLL!**

**Happy reading**

**Oh yeah and there is going to be a few surprises in this story and I have to thank Burianna for pointing something out which has fuelled one of these surprises (and now you should know what this surprise is…)**

**Keys: **_'Kagome/Gaara's thoughts in Gaara/Kagome's mind'__ thoughts__**'Alaria thinking' **__**'Shukaku thinking'**_ _**'Sakura's Inner/ Kura thinking**__**bold italic'**_**"Sakura's Inner/Kura talking"**

**P.S. I have also decided to have many twists and turns to keep this story fascinating for all you readers.**

**CHAPTER 13: Sak: Surprises for Everyone!**

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura walked to the hospital. Kagome and Gaara still haven't awoken, neither has Lee. She was worried. Plus, Sasuke has gone missing.

She made her way to Lee's room first, some flowers in her hand. When she opened the door, she found Lee asleep and gave a sad smile as she placed one of the daffodils in a vase.

"Please wake up soon Lee." Sakura said before turning around and leaving. Sakura made her way to Kagome's room.

No one knew what was wrong with Kagome. But they think it has something to do with Gaara.

Sakura's opened the door and gasped in shock when she found Kagome sitting up alive and well.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed and ran over, giving her a big hug, the water works starting.

"Whoa! Calm down Sak! I don't think I was asleep to long!" Kagome laughed hugging her back.

"You weren't! It's just we didn't know what was wrong with you and I thought it was something really bad! I thought you weren't going to wake up! Don't do that to me again!" Sakura sobbed.

Kagome laughed and rubbed Sakura's back.

"Look, when the Chuunin exams finish, Gaara and I will explain everything to you and everyone else. We can't at the moment though, as someone might use it to their advantage." Kagome promised.

Sakura nodded and wiped away her tears. She then gave a weak laugh.

"So, what's going on about the 3rd round?" Kagome asked as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Sakura sat next to Kagome and answered.

"In a month's time, the 3rd round will be held here and during that time we are suppose to train. Um, we also found out who we are going to verse." Sakura explained.

"Oh, who's versing who?" Kagome asked.

"Naruto and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Shino and Kankuro, Gaara and Sasuke… and … Ah You and…"

"You," Kagome said, as sad look on her face. "I'm versing you."

Sakura nodded feeling like she was going to cry again.

"Shh, don't cry. Look, as far as I know, you become a Chuunin based on how well you did, so, if we fight to the best we can, without killing ourselves, we both should become Chuunin. And Sakura, I don't care if you kick my ass, because it means you are strong." Kagome smiled.

Sakura smiled and gave Kagome a hug. They kept hugging until the door opened.

"…"

"Gaara!" Kagome yelled happily.

"… Mate," Gaara replied. Kagome and Sakura frowned.

"No need to act all tough and stuff when I'm around. Give your mate a kiss." Sakura laughed while hopping off the bed.

Gaara blushed slightly but went over to Kagome and gave her a quick kiss. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Then her face went serious.

"Gaara, for the 3rd round, you are versing Sasuke. Please don't kill him. And don't get angry at me, I'm going to give Sasuke the exact same lecture when I can leave this room." Kagome lectured. Gaara frowned slightly but turned his head to Sakura who let out a small strange sound.

"S-Sasuke's gone Kagome… he disappeared the other day…" she explained. Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she gave a sad smile.

"I knew this might happen. He is probably training with Kakashi… I hope…" Kagome sighed and snuggled into Gaara's embrace.

Sakura gave a sad smile before looking around for a clock. "What's the time?" she asked.

"Half passed the monkey's ass straight into his balls." Kagome said. Sakura and Gaara looked at her strangely before Sakura and Kagome burst out laughing. Gaara cracked a small grin. The laughter died down and Sakura found a clock.

"Well, I better get going. I'll be back later to see you." Sakura said and started leaving the room.

"Oh yeah, these are for you two." She said and handed each of them a daffodil. She then left the room.

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, towards her house. She virtually lives alone as her parents are always on missions.

She unlocked the door and looked down for any mail. There were 3 envelopes. Two looked like bills and one was addressed to her. Sakura frowned. Who would write her a letter? She only knows people in Konoha and if they want to talk to her, they talk, not send letters.

Frowning, Sakura sat on the bench and opened the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You won't know who I am, and you might not believe this, but you need to hear it._

_13 years ago, my husband and I gave birth to a beautiful girl. She was everything we could have hoped for with her greens eyes and pink hair. She was a perfect mix of us and we couldn't be happier. _

_We raised her like any shinobi family would and when she was able to walk; we started to train her to become a ninja as skilled as we were._

_It all changed one day though. It was about a month after she turned 3. My husband and I turned our backs for a second and when we turned back to her, she was gone._

_For years we searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found. But duty calls and we had to limit how time we used searching for her. We were devastated._

_My husband and I never gave up looking for her and now we've found her._

_Sakura, you're that child._

_We don't know how you ended up in Konoha and we don't know how you will react to this, but we are hoping you could maybe give us a chance, just to let us have our child again. We never wanted to lose you and we didn't mean to take 10 years to find you._

_All we ask is that you come and live with is again._

_I'm sorry to say but we can't give you our names, as it is dangerous. We have some people after us for reasons unknown to us. It doesn't change a thing, and I wish we could at least enclose a photo in this envelope, but it is prohibited by our leader._

_Once our leader can trust you, we will tell you more about us._

_If you want to ask any questions or you have thought up your decision about staying with us, just leave a letter under the gnome in your garden. We will get it somehow._

_If you don't want anything to do with us, we will understand. We did take 10 years._

_We miss you so much and love you 1+ how much we miss you – which is a lot._

_Please reply,_

_D and S,_

_AKA, Mum and Dad_

Sakura read and re-read the letter over and over. There was ink stains and tear stains all over the pages.

'_This can't be true…. But it explains why I don't even remotely look like my parents…'_

Sakura was confused. Should she trust them? What if it was a fraud?

An idea came to Sakura's mind and she ran upstairs to her room and began to write a reply. There was a couple of ways she could be sure they were telling the truth, and she was going to use them.

After she wrote the letter and placed it under the only gnome in her garden, she went to bed.

**~With Sakura's "other" parents a couple of days later~**

D gave her husband, S, a small smile when she showed him the letter.

"She's replied." He stated, emotionlessly.

"Hai she has, you want to open it?" she asked. S smirked. Only D can ask something that childish.

"You can," he said. He knew how much this meant to his childish wife.

D nodded and opened it.

_Dear D and S, or Mum and Dad,_

_I am very confused, but I guess that is understandable. I am also wary of this. How can I be sure you are telling the truth? I mean, this could be a trap to get me and lure in one of my friends._

_So, I was wondering if you could tell me something, about myself that no one else knows. Like a birthmark, or a piece of jewellery I might have. Anything, even if it is something embarrassing._

_If you are telling the truth, there are some things I would like to know. You don't have to answer right away. And if you, like me, are wary that this might also be a trap, you have my word as a ninja of Konoha that it is not a trap and I am not trying to get you caught._

_I was also wondering, that, if after a while. I could meet one of you. Or at least talk to you. We could meet up somewhere; you can stay hidden if you like. I don't mind._

_I hope this isn't a trap._

_The thing is most of my life I have felt like I was missing something and that part of my life was a lie._

_I can understand why if you are telling the truth. It would also explain why I didn't look like either of my parents. They both have black hair and brown eyes with tan skin._

_Please reply soon,_

_If you don't, I will know it was a trap,_

_Sakura_

D and S's eyes were wide. She was willing to give them a chance!

D immediately ran out of the room and to the Leader's office.

"She is willing to give us a chance, if we prove it isn't a trap!" she gasped shoving the letter into his face.

Leader read over the letter before turning to the couple.

"Once you prove to her it isn't a trap and you have been keeping contact with her for a couple of months, I will, one at a time, let you visit her. The only exception is, she can't see you, only hear you." Leader said before handing them back the letter and going back to what he was doing before D came barging in.

D smile and ran to her and S's room. She pulled out some paper and started to write a reply.

**~With Kagome~**

Finally Kagome and Gaara were allowed out of the hospital. Kagome smiled as she breathed in a deep breath of air.

She had her hand in Gaara's in a tight grip and made her way to her apartment. On the way she ran into Sakura, who looked like she was about to go into hysterics.

As soon as Sakura saw Kagome and Gaara, she ran over to them and wrapped her arms around both of them. Well actually, only Kagome as the sand stopped Sakura.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Kagome asked her, hugging her back.

"I don't know what to do! I'm scared! Everything is taking a twist and I don't know if it is for the better or worse! What do I do?" Sakura asked.

Kagome looked at Gaara.

'_I better look after her, I'll see you later.'_ She thought to him. Gaara nodded and he disappeared.

Kagome took Sakura to their training ground and sat her on the ground next to her.

"Okay, what is the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know if I should tell anyone but…" Sakura thrust three pieces of paper into Kagome's. She had made a copy of her letter just in case.

Kagome read over the first to letters and frowned. It was the third letter that was making Sakura like this.

_Dear Sakura,_

_W can understand why you are wary and we can tell you a couple of things that only a parent should know._

_First off, you have a birthmark in the shape of a Sakura blossom on you back, you eyes are in fact a like blue-green but look emerald in the sun, and when you were kidnapped from us, you had my locket on with 'S loves D' written on the back, though the locket has no picture in it._

_I swear to you that this isn't a trap. I bet my life on it. We bet our lives on it._

_We also believe that you aren't setting us up._

_So, now that we have gotten the truth out and we trust each other, how are you going?_

_Is it alright if we call you by your old nick-name, Cherry Blossom?_

_What has been happening with your other parents?_

_We are allowed to talk to you after a couple of months when Leader trusts you, but you can't see us, only hear us. Sorry._

_We miss you and Love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

Kagome frowned.

"And everything D and S said are true…? Kagome asked trailing off. Sakura nodded.

Kagome smiled. "You know what I would do. First of all, I would move away from your other parents, then when they confront you about it, tell them you know what they did 10 years ago and keep in contact with your real parents. Soon enough you will be allowed to see them and you might be able to live with them for a bit." Kagome said. "But that is me and you are you."

"No, I think I'll do your idea… but I have nowhere to live." Sakura sighed.

"Hey, you might be able to live with Naruto and I. We have been thinking about moving into a bigger apartment. Ours is getting a bit small for both of us. If you like, you can come apartment shopping with Naruto and I." Kagome smiled.

"… What about Naruto?"

"Oh come on Sakura, do you think Naruto will say no? He loves you, adores you." Kagome laughed. "Now, let's go tell Naruto of our plan." She said standing up and heading off to her apartment.

"I don't think we should tell him about the letters and the real reason I am moving in. I just don't want him to tell the wrong person, just in case that is the person after my parents." Sakura explained walking next to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and folded the letters back up, handing them to Sakura. Sakura gave Kagome a smile. She had always wanted to give her fake parents a piece of her mind. They've always been crappy 'rents, so now she has an excuse.

**~A couple of days later~**

Kagome and Sakura were training with Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Souta, Koga, Rin and Shippo at their training grounds.

Kagome was practicing some new jutsu's against Souta, InuYasha and Rin, while Sakura was practicing some Taijutsu against Sesshomaru, Koga and Shippo.

They were all having a ball. Kagome then noticed someone heading this way.

When he entered, she couldn't help but embarrass him.

"Kaka-sensei!" she screamed running over to him and hugging him.

"Kagome?" He asked, shocked.

"Hai, what are you up to?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see how your training was, and talk to Souta." Kakashi explained.

"Souta's your younger brother right?" Kagome asked. Kakashi nodded.

Souta went over to Kakashi but stopped short. His eyes widened and his jaw opened.

"…. F-Father?" he asked.

Kakashi spun around and stared in shock.

"…Dad?"

"Hey kids," Sakumo said with a smile but frowned when he noticed something was different about Kagome.

"… but you're supposed to be dead…" Souta gaped.

"I'm Immortal remember, you can't kill someone cursed to live forever." Sakumo laughed.

"Kakashi sensei, who is he?" Kagome asked.

Sakumo's eyes widened in shock, but he then remembered the other part of the curse they had. And it seems like it has taken action.

"This is my father, Hatake Sakumo, the white fang of Konoha." Kakashi replied. That's when he noticed the girl standing next to his father, her face as emotionless as Sesshomaru's.

She had long black hair with red and purple streaks, very pale skin and blue eyes that were outlined with a thick ring of black. She was wearing a black and red corset dress with a knee length skirt. She had knee length black ninja boots on with a red design down the side. On her skirt she had a red circle with 3 lines running through it. What shocked him the most was her 8 foot double edged sword on her back. It was very elegant with a design in the middle of the edges with some words.

'_Don't think about falling, spread your tattered wings and fly.'_

"Who is this young lady, Father?" Kakashi asked looking up to Sakumo.

"This is Ashleigh, my apprentice. Ashleigh, this is Kakashi and Souta, my sons."

"Nice to meet you," Ashleigh said in an emotionless voice.

"Dad, Ashleigh, this is Kagome and Sakura, my students, Shippo my nephew, Sesshomaru and his daughter Rin, his brother Inuyasha and Koga, a friend." Kakashi introduced.

"Oh… I'm guessing Shippo is hers…" Sakumo trailed off.

"Yep, My Mum is your daughter. Were not blood related though, I'm adopted." Shippo exclaimed.

Sakumo nodded.

"Well Dad, I guess you will need a place to stay along with Ashleigh." Kakashi said.

"Ashleigh can live with us if she likes." Kagome said. "Sakura, Naruto and I are searching for an apartment later when we finish training as Sakura is moving in with us and we need a bigger house. What do you think Ashleigh?" Kagome asked.

"… If you don't mind," Ashleigh answered. You could see the shock in her eyes.

"Sweet," Sakura exclaimed.

"It's nearly time to meet up with Naruto; you two want to get something to eat?" Sakura asked the girls. Both nodded and ran off.

"It's good Ashleigh has someone her age to hang out with. She needs a proper friendship." Sakumo sighed.

Kakashi nodded and they all headed back to the apartment.

**~With Sakura, Ashleigh and Kagome~**

"So Ashleigh, tell us about yourself." Sakura said.

"Well, I am 13… I am the last of my kind… the Sakura…I was found by Sakumo 4 years ago, I was nearly killed on a mission from my organisation and he nursed me back to health. I have been travelling with him ever since. He is like the Father that I never had." Ashleigh said.

"What's a Sakura?" Kagome asked.

"A Sakura is a samurai who has already reached a supreme level in sword handling and can fuse her body and spirit with her surroundings. She is serene and tranquil. She is aware of her great power and controls it at will, without needing to make any sort of display doing this." Ashleigh explained.

"Whoa, that is so cool! Can you show me how to become one?" Sakura asked.

"… I guess… it will take years though… and you will need to believe in yourself… you will need to train every day, as hard as you can… especially with a sword or katana… do you understand?" Ashleigh asked. Sakura nodded.

"'Kay, also, can we maybe start training tomorrow, I want to know some of the things before the 3rd round in the next few weeks, is that alright?"

"Sure," Ashleigh agreed.

"Kagome!" someone exclaimed.

Everyone turned towards the sound.

"Hai Naruto, what would you like?" Kagome asked.

"You love me right?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I love you like my suitcase case of bricks…. I left in the subway… woops." Kagome said.

"Hahaha, very funny… Now seriously, do you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do, you're like my older brother…. Well one of them…" Kagome said thinking about Kankuro, Sasuke, Souta, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Koga…

"Well… I don't have any money… Can you PLEASE give me some money to buy some ramen…? PLEASE!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he noticed Ashleigh.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?" he asked.

"Ashleigh," she replied.

"She is going to move in with us." Sakura explained.

"Oh, okay," Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah Naruto… I'll give you some money to get ramen; you have to come apartment looking with us now." Kagome said giving him an innocent smile.

"… Fine," Naruto promised. Kagome and Sakura gave him a big smile and Ashleigh gave a small smirk.

The girls finished eating and they went off with Naruto to look for a house.

"Don't forget, we've got to have 2 or so guest rooms." Kagome said.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"For my sibling's and any other guest's dumb but," Kagome growled.

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think douche?" Kagome twitched.

"…. EW!"

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU BAKA! I'M TO YOUNG! YOU'LL RUIN MY INNOCENT MIND!" Kagome screamed her face bright red from embarrassment.

"I think that's a bit late, your mind isn't innocent anymore after hanging around Kankuro." Someone laughed.

"She came up with some of the things I say these days…" someone else said.

"Hn,"

"Gaara!" Kagome exclaimed and ran over to hug him. "Hey Temari, Kankuro,"

"Hey Kags…" Temari smiled.

"Ashleigh, this is my mate Gaara and our older siblings Temari and Kankuro. Guys, this is Ashleigh, Kakashi-sensei's Dad's apprentice." Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Temari smiled.

"Hey, you want to go out some time?" Kankuro asked.

"KANURO…!" Temari, Kagome and Sakura yelled.

BANG!

Kagome glared at Kankuro and turned to Ashleigh. She was about to apologise when she noticed the blush staining her cheeks.

Kagome raised an eyebrow before turning back to Temari, Gaara and Kankuro.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much, except yelling at Gaara when he makes stupid remarks about you and Gaara." Temari laughed.

Kagome turned and glared at Kankuro. "What?" she asked. An eyebrow rose.

"Nothing, Kagome dearest, I said nothing at all. Temari is lying." Kankuro stuttered.

"… BAKA!" Kagome screeched and lunged at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Kankuro cried out struggling to keep his sister off of him.

"Grrrrrr…" Kagome growled her eyes turning red.

"I'm sorry! Please don't go all demon on me! I've already had Gaara try to kill me!" Kankuro cried out.

Kagome's eyes narrowed before she burst out laughing.

Kankuro frowned. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Kagome laughed.

"Hey Kagome, I found the perfect house!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kagome sat up and turned to Naruto. She saw where he was pointing and her eyes lit up.

"THIS PLACE IS PERFECT!" she screamed.

**Here's the chapter.**

**Yes, Ashleigh is me. But I don't actually look like that. I wish I did though. Lol**

**The first five person to guess who Sakura's parents are, score a roll in my story, you will have to be a female and you will be paired up with whoever you like out of:**

**Shino**

**Kakashi**

**InuYasha**

**Sesshomaru**

**Or Kiba**

**Clue: one of her parents, in the real anime/manga, is a guy, meaning in he is actually a she in my story... and her mum. Think outside the box as well.  
**

**Please tell me your guess in a review and if you get it right, I will message you and ask you what you want to look like, who you want to be paired with and what you want your name to be.**

**So please review! And VOTE IN MY POLL!**

**Ash**


	15. Training, Parents and Round 3, OH MY!

**Hey,**

**Whoa! Thank you all my reviewers.**

**I also have to say, I changed the competition from last chapter a bit, to the first 5 people. **

**I would like to give a small shout out to Ichigo Mirai, who is actually the first person to get the parents right, but declined the offer about making up an OC as she just wanted to guess and she just wants to read my fic. Thank you also for always review and reading and sticking with me so far. ^-^**

**Okay, so congrats to the first 5 people to get it right, I can't wait to hear about your characters! They will become a part of the story after the Chuunin exams.**

**I don't know what Sakumo actually acts like, so he's going to be OC in this story.**

**I went through and edited every single chapter as well and I have posted them. Just to let you know.**

**Here is the next chapter,**

**Hope you like it**

**Also, this one is going to be pretty long. 0_o**

_'Kagome/Gaara's thoughts in Gaara/Kagome's mind',__ 'Kagome/Gaara's thoughts', __**'Alaria thinking', 'Shukaku thinking'**_ , "**Alaria/Shukaku talking",**_** 'Sakura's Inner/ Kura thinking bold italic' **_**"Sakura's Inner/Kura talking"**

**E: Everyone**

**CHAPTER 14: E: Training, Parents and Round 3, OH MY!**

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome sighed as she sat on her lounge. It took them a full day to move all their things into their new house. But Kagome's not complaining, it was good exercise and she was becoming unfit.

'_**You are not unfit! You are one of the fittest people in Konoha!'**_ Alaria disagreed.

"…Meh…" Kagome said. She was in a bored mood at the moment.

'…_**Hey Kagome…?'**_ Alaria asked.

'_What?' _Kagome asked.

'_**Can we please train? You know, like practice transforming into me and we can practice jutsu's and train and stuff in my form with help from you…. PLEASE!'**_ Alaria begged.

"Fine…" Kagome muttered out loud and headed off to find a secluded training ground.

"Ready and Go!" she exclaimed and let Alaria out.

Her form changed again and there stood Alaria, she seemed pretty happy.

"**Can we train now?" **she asked.

'_Sure,'_ Kagome smiled and they started training not noticing the pair of sad eyes watching them.

**~With Kakashi and Sakumo 2 hours earlier~**

"So the second part of the curse has taken place." Sakumo said to his son.

"Hai, it happened 6 years ago when Kagome and Souta were visiting me with some friends. She disappeared and I only found out what had happened afterwards when I read the letter Mum gave me. Kagome disappeared and reappeared a few years ago and when she graduated to Genin, I became her sensei. I still don't know where she disappeared off to, but during that time, she met the Kazekage's children and from what I've heard, she's in love with one of them. Also, she became a demon's vessel." Kakashi sighed.

"Hn… so I'll have to wait another 5 years to be able to have a proper conversation with my daughter?" Sakumo asked and frowned. "What about her friends?"

"… From the past, about 8 or so years ago, Kagome fell down a well and it took her to the past where she met these people who are like another family. She adopted Shippo as his parent's were killed and she and InuYasha killed the killers. Also, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Koga, Shippo, Kirara and Ah-Un are all demons and InuYasha in half a demon." Kakashi explained.

Sakumo nodded taking in all the information.

"So what happened with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, when I supposedly died, I had actually run away. By the time I was healed, I knew everyone would have thought I was dead, so I decided I would travel a big before I go back. Along my travels, I ran into the Akatsuki. They were on a mission and one of them was severely hurt. While the others were busy fighting, I grabbed the injured girl and nursed her back to health. It was Ashleigh. I told her she could go back to the Akatsuki but she said she didn't want to and ended up following me around in my travels. She's a great kid. She is very shy though but once she gets to know you, you will see her real personality. I treat her like a daughter, and I was thinking if it is okay with the rest of the family, that we could adopt her." Sakumo said giving his son a small smile.

"I don't mind and I'm sure neither Souta nor Kagome would mind. They've both taken a liking to the girl. It's just Mum you will have to consult with." Kakashi replied. Sakumo nodded his head. Kakashi sighed.

"I better go and train Sasuke. It's great to see you again Dad, I missed you." Kakashi said and left. Sakumo nodded and decided to go for a walk. That's when he noticed Kagome muttering to herself and heading towards a training ground.

Shrugging, he decided to watch her and see what she could now do.

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura sighed. Her "parents" are coming home today from their mission. That means she will have to confront them… YAY!

"Hey… Sakura…?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Baka no Naruto," she asked while looking out the window. Naruto frowned but started talking.

"What's with all these letter's you are receiving?" he asked. She panicked.

'_Crap! What do I say?'_ She asked desperately.

Kura sweat dropped.

'… _**Why don't you just say that they are letters from some family in another village?'**_ she asked.

'_Great idea,'_ Sakura exclaimed.

"They are from some family I've been writing to in another village." She explained.

"Oh… cool, I'm going to go train with Jiraiya…" he said and ran off. Sakura rolled her eyes and started heading to her "parents" house while thinking about the last couple of letter's she's sent and received.

Sakura had told them she had moved and told them where, she also explained to them that one of her friends, her closest friend, knows about the letters and she swore not to tell a soul; which is true.

Sakura seems to like her real parents. They are a lot nicer. He fake ones were pretty mean. Saying she has to get good grades in the academy. Even if she got 99 percent in a test, they would scold her; tell her that she should have done better. That it was in her blood. She doesn't understand what they mean 'it was in her blood to become a great Shinobi' she was confused. Unless her real parents were really good Shinobi, like, better then the Hokage, cause if they were… she wouldn't know what to say.

Sakura stood up and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. She's only just realised, but there aren't any pictures of her before she was three. And the pictures of when she was 3 are only the ones professional photographer's take.

Sakura sighed and looked down at the locket she was wearing. Then a memory hit her.

**~Flash Back~**

"_Mama, Mama!" A young pinked haired girl yelled running up to a blond haired blue eyed female who was sitting in the shadows._

"_Hai Cherry Blossom, what's the matter?" the blonde asked._

"_Dada taught me how to use a puppet! I can use a puppet!" the little girl exclaimed._

"_Really! Wow! You are so clever!" the blond smiled, you could hear how proud she was._

"_Yep, now you have to teach me how to play with clay!" the girl exclaimed._

"_Maybe when you are older, I don't want to you get hurt." The blonde said giving her daughter a small smile._

"_But Mama,"_

"_Sakura, listen to your Mother, she may be childish, but she knows what's best." A man said._

_Sakura pouted and turned around to face the man. He had red hair and amber eyes._

"_But Daddy, I want to play with Mum's clay!" Sakura frowned. Even though she was turning 3 next month, she acted like she was 6 years old._

"_Mum might be able to teach you after you turn 3." The man said._

"_I think that can be arranged." The blonde said giving her husband a smile._

"_YAY!"_

**~End Flash Back~**

Sakura's eyes widened. She now understands why she has pink hair. But Whoa! Her parents a beautiful! And they were obviously great parents!

She frowned though. She never got to play with the clay like her mother promised. She was kidnapped after her 3rd birthday.

Maybe that's why she got sad whenever she saw someone moulding clay. She also had a knack for puppetry.

A tear slid down her face when she heard the front door open. Sakura quickly wiped the tears away and sat back down on the lounge.

"Sakura?" someone asked. She looked up and gave her "Mother" a fake smile.

"Hi Mum, Dad, how was the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Complete with no troubles." Her 'Dad' replied and her parents headed up stairs to get changed.

She waited to the yelling she would get when her parents se her bare room when they walk past on their way to their own room.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA YOU'VE BEEN ROBBED!" her 'Mother' exclaimed running down the stairs.

"No I haven't." Sakura said calmly before turning a blank look to her.

"I know what you did." She stated.

Her 'mother' frowned as her 'father' came down the stairs, confused.

"I know what you did 10 years ago. I know that you have been lying to me since I was 3. I know what you did and I am going to put a stop to it. I am not your daughter anymore and you can't stop me from leaving as I never was your daughter. I never even felt like your daughter. You always expected more of me, never happy with what you had. You didn't even ask me how the Chuunin exams went before you left for your mission! You were crappy parents and I'm glad you're not my real parent!" Sakura exclaimed before running out of the house.

"Sakura, Wait!" her 'parents' yelled. But she ignored them and continued running until she was at the training grounds she said she would meet Ashleigh at.

More tears streamed down her fight and she let out a scream.

"Sakura?" A quiet voice asked.

Sakura looked up to see Ashleigh standing there.

"They know now, I know now and now I won't have to put up with them. Never again," Sakura said and her eyes lit up.

"YES!" she exclaimed.

Ashleigh looked at her weirdly before shrugging and handing Sakura a smaller version of her sword.

"If you want to be able to master a sword before the third round, we are going to have to train hard, 15/7, with little rest." Ashleigh explained. "We will start with something small and work our way up to the harder more complicated attacks." Ashleigh explained and started to teach Sakura the basics in sword handing.

Ashleigh taught her the stances, how you should how the sword and some of the basic swings. They spent the rest of the day practicing these steps.

Soon it the sun was setting and the two girls headed home.

When they arrived home, Kagome had just finished making dinner. They washed their hands and started to eat. They had no idea where Naruto was, but they knew he was with Jiraiya.

"Hey Kagome, guess what," Sakura said when she entered Kagome's room after dinner.

"What?" Kagome asked a bit sceptical.

"I told of my "parents" today and I had a flashback and saw what my parents look like." Sakura said excited.

"Really? What do they look like?" Kagome asked. She really wanted to know what her best friends parents were like.

"They are so beautiful Kagome! My Mum has long shiny blond hair. Her fringe covers one eyes and part of it is up in a pony tail. Her eyes are a stunning light blue! When I looked into them, I felt like I had nothing to worry about. My Dad has messy red hair, like Gaara's, but a darker red. And he has amber eyes. They are perfect together! They are so kind! And in my flashback, I was telling Mum that Dad had taught me how to use a puppet and she said she would let me mould clay and play with clay after my 3rd birthday! But it never happened because I was kidnapped! But I wish I could meet them again!" Sakura exclaimed. Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Wow! I hope I have parents as beautiful and kind as yours sounds!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I just can't wait until I can see them! But from the letters, it's going to be a while but in a couple of months I can talk to them." Sakura giggled.

"Hey, do you want to write a letter to them telling them?" Kagome asked. "And, can I send them a small letter too?" she asked.

"Sure, let's do that now." Sakura exclaimed and they went to work writing letters to Sakura's parents.

When they finished the letters, they put them both inside a single enveloped and left it on the window sill were she told her parents she would place the letters.

"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you," Ashleigh said when she walked passed Sakura's room.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow, I am going to show you how to make a sword from scratch so I was wondering if there is someplace where there is an old fireplace?" she asked.

"… Um, I think there is an old Black Smiths hut in the forest outside of Konaha's Gates. But we won't be allowed out there." Sakura frowned.

"That's okay; I'll talk to Sakumo Sensei about taking us there, meet me at the gates tomorrow at 10 am." Ashleigh said and headed to her room.

Sakura nodded and decided to go to bed early; she would need a lot of energy for tomorrow.

**~The Next Morning~**

Kagome stretched as she sat up. Another day of training, Yay! She sighed. Maybe she could get Gaara to help her train today; she is a bit rusty in her sand control.

Nodding to herself she walked towards her ensuite when she heard a scream.

She sprinted to Sakura's room a kunai in her hands ready to attack the intruder.

When she arrived, she found Sakura sitting on her bed, staring at her hands and bed. On closer inspection, Kagome noticed the blood.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Kagome asked running up to her.

"M my h hands s," Sakura said sobbing. "T they h hurt, m make e I it s stop, m make t the p pain s stop p, p pleas se," she exclaimed.

Kagome's eyes widened and she ran into Sakura's ensuite, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it.

She went over to Sakura and started to dab the blood away, trying not to harm her any more than she already is.

Kagome frowned. There, on Sakura's hands, were two straight lines. Blood oozed out from the cuts yet the cuts didn't even look that bad. Sakura whimpered and let out a cry.

"Sakura, I'm going to take you to the hospital." Kagome said.

"N-no!" Sakura cried out. "I I j just n ne need m medicine e and d m my h hands b bandaged d up p." she stuttered.

Kagome frowned but when and got some bandages and medicine. Sakura had the medicine and let Kagome bandage her hands up.

"Take it easy today, and I want you to tell Ashleigh when you guys go training. Good Luck." Kagome said and gave Sakura the eye crease smile.

'_She looked so much like Kakashi Sensei then…'_ Sakura realised and went off to the gate to meet Ashleigh.

Kagome sighed and headed back to her room. It was officially too early to wake up and she wanted to go back to sleep.

**~With Sakura's Parents~**

"Honey, we got another letter from Cherry Blossom." S said as he sat down on the bed next to his wife.

"Really? Lets read them!" D exclaimed putting her clay model onto the bedside table.

They opened the envelope and two letters fell out.

"We'll read this one first." D said picking the one with Sakura's familiar handwriting on it.

_Hey Mum and Dad,_

_How are you?_

_Guess what. I told off my "parents" today. It was pretty funny. You should have seen their faces when they heard me scream at them. Ha-ha._

_Anyway, I've got something else to tell you. I had a flashback today. It will have to be my favourite memory of you two, but it is the only memory. In the memory, a little pink haired girl was running to a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed lady and calling her Mum. The lady asked what was up and the little girl explained that Dad had taught her how to use puppets. The lady smiled and looked really proud. The little girl then asked if she could play with the lady's clay. The lady said no and the little girl got all huffy and kept on asking. Then a handsome man with red hair and amber eyes said that the little girl should listen to her mother as she knows best even though she acts childish. He also said the lady let the little girl "play" with the clay after she turned 3 in a couple of months._

_It was you guys. I know it. You guys were so kind and loving. It explains why I've had a knack for puppetry and why I've always felt childish but sad whenever I see someone mould clay._

_I've also started training with a sword today. Ashleigh, the girl who I met yesterday, is teaching me. She is a great teacher too. She is my age but can wield a sword that is about 8 FEET long! It's amazing, but she won't let me use it yet. I have to use a different one._

_If you guys are wondering about the other letter, it is from Kagome. She is the only one who knows about you and I trust her enough not to tell anyone. I also said she could write a letter to you guys but she wouldn't let me read it. Ugh._

_Anyway, I better go to bed, I've got to save energy to train tomorrow._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Sakura_

_P.S. Do you have a last name I can take? I don't want to be a Haruno anymore!_

D's eyes welled up with tears.

"She remembers us!" she exclaimed. S gave a small smile.

"Her friend reminds us of someone we used to know. Remember Ashleigh with the 8 foot sword?" S asked.

"Of course, it was upsetting when she disappeared." D sighed and they went to the next letter.

_Hey D and S,_

_It's Sakura's friend Kagome here. ^o^_

_Just to let you know, you sound like AWESOME parents… honestly! I hope my real parents are as kind and beautiful as you two!_

_Anyway, I just thought you might like to know a bit about Sakura from a friend's point of view. I haven't known her for as long as Ino has, but Ino isn't exactly Sakura's friend at the moment. _

_Anyway, when I first saw Sakura, she looked like an annoying fan-girl who wouldn't let me talk to one of my best friends. She was always fawning over Sasuke and fighting with Ino._

_When we graduated from the academy, we were both put on the same team with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. At first it was hell. She was always asking Sasuke on dates and things like that. Honestly! It was nerve wracking. _

_But something changed and she didn't fawn over Sasuke that much and one day I found her crying._

_Another thing I should tell you first is that Sakura was bullied when she was younger about how unnaturally "large" her forehead was. But Ino then came along and became friends but then they both fell for the "charms" of Sasuke and became rivals._

_Anyway, when I found her crying I comforted her and we got talking. I then got a better understanding of her. Yeah, she had a massive crush on Sasuke, so what. The truth is she was trying to get someone to notice her. Of course, she didn't tell me this. It's what I got from what she told me. You see her "parents" only wanted her to be at the top of her class, the best ninja. 99 percent in a test wasn't good enough. She needed to have 100 percent._

_She also thought she was weak and pathetic. Yes, she was weak. But I didn't tell her that. I told her that she wasn't pathetic and she needed to train. So she did. We trained together 24/7 for about a week or more and her outcome was stunning! She was a very good ninja! _

_It was time for the Chuunin Exams and she was very good. Her smarts got her through the first test. Her strength, faith and belief got her through the second round and her training and everyone's view on her got her threw the preliminary rounds. Soon we are going to have the 3__rd__ test and we are going to verse each other. We both decided to use full strength when we fight and we are training non-stop._

_I hope that she beats me at the 3__rd__ round. I mean, I do want to win. But I know for a fact that she still has doubts about herself and I can tell that she compares herself to me. Which she shouldn't as most of my strength comes from the demon sealed inside of me._

_Your daughter is an amazing person! And I hope you are as proud of her as I am! _

_I also have a small favour to ask you. Can you please come to the 3__rd__ rounds? They are held here in Konoha in 25 days._

_Please come. It will mean a lot to her._

_If you can't, I won't hold a grudge against you. You do have to lay low from what I've heard. I had to do that for a while, so I understand. ^6.o^_

_Hope to hear from you,_

_Kagome ^-^_

D and S read the letter in shock. Their daughter has gone through so much and they are so proud of her and her accomplishments. She is very and they can't wait to meet her.

"Her friend sounds very… different…" S commented.

"Yep she is. Wait… She said she has a demon sealed inside of her… and Uzumaki Naruto is the kid with the 9 tails stored inside of him… This might turn out disastrous." D pointed out a sad look on her face.

"I am very proud of our daughter." S smiled.

"So am I S, so am I." D agreed and they started to write a reply to the letters.

**~A couple of days before the Chuunin exams~**

"So, how do you think the exams are going to go?" Sakura asked as she looked at the people she was eating with.

All of the 8 of the 10 rookie, The sand siblings, Ashleigh, Shippo, Rin, Souta and InuYasha sat in Sakura, Kagome and Ashleigh's living room eating, hanging out, replenishing chakra and energy and talking about the 3rd round that was going to be held in a couple of days.

"Dunno. It should be fun though." Temari said.

"It'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Shikamaru's comment.

"It's going to be pretty hectic, I mean, we're pretty much evenly matched. When we verse the other, we will have to do our hardest, even if it means killing the other, which we hopefully won't do." Kagome said and we all looked at her strangely.

"Every one of us has different strengths and weaknesses. And because of that, we are evenly matched. Meaning that we have to go all in to try and beat the other and get the rank of a Chuunin." Kagome explained.

Everyone nodded finally understanding what she meant. But she usually doesn't talk like an old person full of wisdom or whatever she was doing.

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed. We will need to rest for the big day." Kagome smiled and headed to her room. Before she left the room she stopped.

"Gaara, do you think we should tell them?" she asked.

Everyone looked back and forth between the pair confused.

"…It might be best…" Gaara said.

Kagome turned around and faced the others.

"I'm guess you are wondering why I Gaara and I disappeared when we were fighting our opponents and why I was injured… You see… Gaara and I can feel what the other feels. We can read each other's thoughts. And what ever happened to one will happen to the other." Kagome explained.

"…So if you became pregnant, Gaara will?" Naruto asked. Kagome turned bright red, Gaara had a slight blush and everyone else burst out laughing. Kagome definitely didn't want to talk about being impregnated… especially not around Gaara. She is still scarred from having the "talk" with her 'adopted' father… and Gaara was there for that too…

Never again does she want to hear a word about… "The Birds and the Bees"…

"…N-not quite that extreme, Naruto, if I get punched, Gaara will feel the pain like he was punched. If Gaara was stabbed in the gut, I would feel the pain and start bleeding as well. I can also communicate with Gaara and Shukaku in my mind while Gaara can communicate with me and Alaria in my mind." Kagome explained.

"Alaria…?" Ino asked. Kagome frowned.

"… I forgot you didn't know about her…" she muttered.

"Gaara, Kagome and I have a demon sealed inside of us." Naruto explained becoming all serious for once.

"…" everyone looked at the 3 in shock.

"Look, I'm tired, it is late and the exam is in a couple of days. I'm going to bed. Night," Kagome said and left the room. Leaving the others to sit there thinking about what they have just found out.

Gaara stood up and walked out after her. He wanted some sleep and was only able to when he was around Kagome.

Kagome knew Gaara was following her but she didn't mind. He was her mate.

She grabbed some clothes and got changed in the ensuite. When she went out of the bathroom she found Gaara lying on the bed and staring out of the window and the starry night sky. She slid onto the bed next to him and snuggled into his side.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too, Koi." He replied and they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

**~The Chuunin Exams~**

"Up first are Uzumaki Naruto verse Hyuuga Neji." Genma, the new 3rd round instructor called out, the senbon needle –surprisingly- not falling out of his mouth.

"Yosh! I'm going to win! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as he faced Neji.

During the fight Neji had taken the lead but it changed as Naruto was surrounded by a red chakra and beat Neji, shocking everyone.

"Next up is Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara." Genma said. An ANBU popped up next to him. Genma nodded.

"Sasuke hasn't arrived yet, so Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro are going to fight." Genma said after a moment.

"I don't think I should fight. Gaara is supposed to fight Sasuke now. What should I do?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"I don't know. I don't even think we should go through with the mission. We might have to kill Kagome and her friends. And I have happened to like them very much." Temari said.

"… I won't fight. Dad might end up doing the worse…" Kankuro said. "I'll forfeit." He decided.

"Don't." Gaara said. His siblings didn't even realise he was with them. "The mission isn't going through." He said and went back over to Kagome.

Kankuro looked at Temari, gave her a nod and jumped out over the railing. He couldn't help but hum his own version of a song in his head for his father.

'_I f***ing hate you, lalalala…'_

Shino and Genma gave his a strange look as he noticed Ashleigh in the stand sitting next to Sakumo. He winked at her and turned back to his opponent. Not noticing her blush.

Genma felt the urge to roll his eyes. Another ladies man, there is always one in every Chuunin exam.

He opened his mouth and…

"Fight,"

**I'm going to stop it here. Sorry.**

**Kankuro and Shino's fight will be in the next chapter. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**The song Kankuro was humming was his own version of 'She hates me' by Puddle of Mudd.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne, Ash**


	16. Who are they?

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it**

**Please vote in my poll if you haven't yet!**

**CHAPTER 15: E: S: Who are they?**

**~Chuunin Exam~**

She felt the presence, it was strong and powerful yet there was something up with it… wait make that them.

As Kankuro and Shino fought she discreetly looked around for this unknown chakra.

Deciding that she should make it look like she was watching the match. She looked down at the fighting pair and her eyebrows rose as she saw what was going on.

Kankuro was missing and his puppet was sitting in the middle of the field across from Shino. Shino had bugs crawling all over his body.

"… down goes the puppet." Kagome whispered. Gaara gave her a weird look but his eyes widened as Kankuro's puppet did in fact fall apart.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the face Kankuro made when she found what tree he was hiding in.

She tried to hold it in. But she couldn't help it. Covering her mouth with her hand, a few snickers escaped her mouth before she burst out laughing.

Gaara rolled his eyes when he read her thoughts, which was going over how funny Kankuro's face looked.

"What's up Kagome?" Sakura asked.

"Ha-ha- Kankuro's ha-ha ha-ha face ha-ha ha-ha!" Kagome exclaimed. Sakura frowned.

"Don't try to understand Kagome, Sakura. No one does." Shikamaru muttered and went back to watching the fight.

Sakura gave a slow nod and raised her hand to move her fringe but winced. Kagome noticed this and walked over to her.

"Sakura, we need to get them checked out." Kagome said as she grabbed Sakura's hands and un-wrapped the bandages. She frowned as she looked at the thin lines on the pink haired kunoichi's hands. Suddenly, the lines opened up. Blood seeped out of it and 2 tongues stuck out at Kagome, blood covered teeth surrounding them.

Kagome and Sakura's eyes widened as they looked at each other in shock.

"HOLY SHIT!" they exclaimed in unison before Sakura passed out and Kagome caught her. Laying her down, Kagome grabbed Sakura's hand and studied what they now know as mouths.

'_Alaria, do you know what this is?'_ Kagome asked.

'_**It looks like some sort of bloodline limit. But I'm not sure…'**_ Alaria admitted.

"Sakura…. Sakura… Wake up…" Kagome said shaking her.

Gaara frowned and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome?" he asked but his eyes widened when he noticed the blood. The lines once again opened up and showed the tongue and teeth.

"I don't know Gaara… I don't understand. She was fine until yesterday morning when she woke up with these lines on her hand that were bleeding. She didn't want me to do anything about it and left it… but now this has happened. She has…. Mouths and…. It's still bleeding…. I don't know." Kagome said as she watched Sakura's hands.

Suddenly she felt the powerful presence behind her. She turned around to where they were but found them hidden in the Shadow's.

Kagome frowned as she stared at the shadows.

"… So you came…." She said after a moment.

"Yes un, our leader said it was okay, UN… we aren't supposed to let you see us though… but something is wrong with her, UN." A feminine voice said.

"I'm sure you heard what I told Gaara… do you know what it could be?" Kagome asked as Gaara looked at her confused.

A slim pale hand reached out its palm out. Suddenly, a line, the same that was on Sakura's hand, opened up and a tongue poked out.

"… She has what I have, UN…" the voice said. "It will hurt for a couple of days, but after that, they will come in handy when moulding clay, UN." She explained.

Kagome frowned. "What… what do you mean…?" she asked.

Suddenly, the hand retracted and a light appeared next to the female's face.

Her blue eye shined while the blond hair shimmered.

By now, everyone else in the room place thing was paying attention to the people in the shadow.

"All in due time dear, UN. But for now, it is nice to meet you Kagome, friend of Sakura, UN, and thank you… for looking after our daughter, UN… I- my husband and I are grateful you were there for Sakura when she needed someone." She said.

"Yes, thank you Kagome." An emotionless male voice said. The light moved in between the female and male. His amber eyes were emotionless and his dark red hair looked so soft and silky and made Kagome want to reach out and touch it.

Even though he was emotionless, you could still tell he was thankful and Kagome had to smile at this.

"It's my pleasure, she's a great friend." Kagome said. Then they heard a groan emitting from Sakura. Everyone turned to Sakura, hoping she was okay.

"Sakura?" the female asked. Sakura frowned and opened her eyes.

"…Kagome?" Sakura asked when she noticed her friend standing over her.

"Hey, you're finally awake Sak! What about Kura?" Kagome asked.

Everyone frowned.

"She's okay…" Sakura muttered and sat up. She then noticed the other more powerful chakras.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked squinting her eyes at the people.

Kagome smiled. "They are your parents." She stated.

Sakura's eyes widened. "My…. What?" she asked.

"You… Parents…" Kagome stated drawing out the vowels.

Sakura turned to stare at her parents. "Mum? Dad?" she asked.

"Yes," D and S said in unison.

Sakura smiled and ran over to them, pulling them into a hug. Kagome also saw part of what they were wearing; black cloaks with a red and white cloud on it.

Shrugging Kagome smiled at the reunited family. Sakura was hugging her parents close, tears streaming down her face while her parents also hugged her close.

"Kankuro is the Winner!" Genma called out. "Gaara verse Sasuke." He called out. A shinobi popped up next to him and he sighed.

"They are still not here, so its Kagome verse Haruno Sakura!" he yelled out.

Sakura frowned and yelled something back to him.

"I am no longer a Haruno!" she yelled and hugged her parents. She then grabbed Kagome's hand and they jumped over the railing and landed on the ground at the same time with the same landing.

"Good Luck Sak." Kagome said and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Same to you Gome, I won't hold a grudge on you if you flog my ass." Sakura joked.

"And I will hate you for the rest of my life… if you hold back." Kagome laughed. Sakura laughed with her and they walked over to Genma.

Everyone in the stand was confused over the two girl's exchange.

Kagome and Sakura stood across from each other, waiting for the go.

"Go!" Genma yelled and stepped back.

The girls gave each other a smirk, nodded and charged.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**A bit short, but I hope you like it!**

**Sorry about the lack of action, but there will be a LOT in the next chapter!  
**

**Please review!**

**Ashleigh131**


	17. K vs Sak: Bloom

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! School is my only excuse!**

**I tried to make this chapter a long one, dragging the fight scene as long as possible! **

**I thought I should give you an update on my poll… if that makes sense. I also have this poll posted on my friends account.**

**My past is now my future: 12**

**His past is her future: 9**

**The new me: 3**

**Seeing Double: 1**

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Mum couldn't believe how many people read and review this story so AGAIN THANK YOU!**

**Hehehe, the name of this chapter reminds me of the Nirvana song, except it's called In Bloom… don't mind me…**

**Just to let you know, the fighting style they will be using isn't the usual ninja style, I really like writing this style… **

**Um, this chapter might be a bit OOC… I think… well, the whole story is OOC so it's just a warning.**

**Again, I'm sorry and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Eh, I also have a surprise in this chapter!**

**Chapter 16: K v S: Bloom**

Sakura was the first to attack, sending a kick to Kagome's side. Kagome narrowly dodge the kick and sent a punch to Sakura's face.

Sakura flipped backwards, dodging the punch and sending a kick under Kagome's chin. Kagome went to dodge but Sakura's other foot followed and Kagome went flying up.

Sakura did a hand-stand cartwheel and when Kagome came down sent a punch at her.

Kagome disappeared as soon as the punch hit and a log was in her place.

Sakura froze and looked around trying to find Sakura.

_Up? Left? Right? Behind me? Where is she?_

Too busy trying to find her, Sakura didn't hear the whiz of the kunai being thrown at her.

The Kunai struck Sakura's left arm.

"AH!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed the hilt and pulled it out.

"That hurt Kagome!" Sakura exclaimed, healing the wound with the limited knowledge she had in healing and finally pin-pointed Kagome's chakra signature.

_Found you…_

Kagome smiled as the kunai hit. She knew Sakura was going to find her after this so she prepared for the attack.

Some kunai whizzed towards her and she jumped up to dodge them. Sakura suddenly appeared behind her and punched her, sending her into the clearing.

"Taijutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Taijutsu," Kagome agreed and ran to Sakura again.

Kagome sent a punch to Sakura's face and at the same time sent her leg around in a sweep, trying to knock Sakura bent backwards to miss the punch but managed to get tripped over. On the way down, she pulled Kagome with her and they started to wrestle around on the ground.

"This is getting nowhere…" Sakura pointed out.

Kagome nodded and jumped back. Sakura did the same and started to form some hand signs. Kagome also started to form some different hand signs.

At the same time there jutsu's were cast and both of them took in a deep breath.

Sakura breathed out water while Kagome breathed our Fire.

The jutsu's clashed together. Steam billowed everywhere making their vision hard to see.

Kagome started to perform some other hand signs. Suddenly she merged with the fire and was gone.

Sakura's eyes widened as the fires spread out and came for her in all directions. She quickly performed some hand signs and when the fire hit her, she turned into a flower and sunk into the ground.

The fire continued to float in the air until it reduced down to show Kagome… who was looking a bit peeved.

_Dam, Alaria, I'm going to need your help._

_**Sure Hun, what would you like help on?**_

_I need help with your expertise in nature._

Alaria smirked and nodded. _**I understand.**_

Kagome started to transform. Her markings glowing an orange-red colour and the branches from the trees started to move towards Kagome.

Kagome whispered a couple of words and the branches dove into the ground.

Chakra started to pulse into the ground and soon a flower grew out of the surface and Sakura appeared.

Growling, Sakura reached behind her and grabbed her sword. Changing her stance a bit, she ran at Kagome and took a swipe. Kagome jumped back and some vines shot towards Sakura.

Sakura spun around, chopped all of the vines and threw some Kunai at Kagome. Kagome tried to dodge them all, but a couple hit her. Blood dribbled out of the wounds and Kagome growled.

Sakura ran forwards with her katana raised to the side. She took a swing and Kagome grabbed the blade and flipped Sakura over her head. Sakura's leg wrapped around Kagome's arm and flipped her over herself after she went down. Sakura then flipped up and raised her katana for a strike again.

Kagome flipped up backwards into a handstand and shoved her feet into Sakura's chest. She then jumped up and lifted her leg, about to strike down.

At the same time Kagome's kick struck Sakura's stomach, Sakura's sword came around and cut Kagome along the stomach.

Both girls cried out and collapsed.

"… Sakura and K-" Genma started.

"Not done!" Sakura and Kagome yelled out and both shakily stood up. Blood dripped out of Sakura's mouth while Kagome's clothes started to stain red.

"Last stage?" Kagome asked.

"Unleashed." Sakura stated.

Sakura performed a hand sign. "Inner RELEASE!" Sakura's hair grew longer and changed to a red pink colour. A mark appeared on her head and her eyes turned a darker emerald green.

At the same time, Kagome had begun to change. Fangs and claws appeared, her eyes turned gold and 3 tails appeared.

"**Kura…"** Alaria said.

"**Alaria…" **Kura also said. Both of them smirked and lunged at each other.

Kura raised a chakra infused fist and sent it towards Alaria's face. Alaria jumped backwards and the ground in front of her rose up creating a wall. Sharp pointed spikes came out of the earth wall and straight for Kura.

Kura raised her fist and smashed each of the spikes.

The earth wall went down and the girls lunged at each other. Kura spun around and sent a chakra filled kick at Alaria's face. At the same time, one of Alaria's tails whipped around heading for Kura's face.

They struck at the same time, and both girls went flying back. As soon as they landed, they threw themselves back up and charged at each other.

While running, Alaria formed some hand signs and chakra surrounded her. Soon a reddish brown fox with black markings down her left side appeared and let out a feral growl as she ran at Kura.

"**You're Gone!" **Kura yelled as she raised her sword swinging it at Alaria. Alaria jumped over the sword and snapped her jaw around Kura's arm. Kura cried out and grabbed Alaria around the neck and threw her against the wall.

Alaria fell to the ground and flames appeared around her. She jumped up and ran to Kura. The flames snapped out and surrounded Kura.

Alaria merged with the flames, turning human while she was at it.

The Flames closed around Kura and moved in closer and closer. Kura let out a cry as she formed a jutsu and her body turned into water.

Knowing she couldn't harm Kura, Alaria pulled the fire back and she stood in front of Kura, her tails the only thing covering her, thank God for their fluffiness!

Kura turned to her real form again and the girls started to form some hands signs. No one knew what these hand signs were. Only Sakura, Kura, Kagome and Alaria did.

**"Spirit, Light, Shadow, Dark… UNLEASH!" **they yelled. Their chakra as well as the shadows and the light headed straight for the opponent and struck.

The girls went flying back and landed with a thud. They were both motionless except for the rise of their chest. Alaria changed back to Kagome and Kura changed back to Sakura.

Everyone stared at the girls. They were more powerful than they thought.

"… Sakura and Kagome… tie… neither are able to go on!" Genma yelled after a moment of stunned silence.

Someone started to clap and everyone joined in.

Gaara and Temari jumped down and went over to the girls. Gaara's sand flowed out of the gourd and covered Kagome's body while taking her over to him. Temari went over and picked up Sakura.

Temari and Gaara then jumped up to the balcony. Everyone rushed over to the girls, including Sakura's parents.

Temari went over to a bag in the corner of the room and grabbed a set of clothes.

"I knew she would use that technique…" she muttered and started to dress Kagome.

D and S were looking at each other. "She's grown up so strong!" D exclaimed.

"Yes she has… maybe we could…" S trailed off.

"Not for a couple of years… even Leader-sama said that. Remember what happened with Ashleigh. She entered too early and was injured. Then she disappeared!" D exclaimed.

"… She's here." S said,

"Who?"

"Ashleigh," S said and looked back at his daughter.

D's eyes widened but to looked at her daughter.

_I'm so proud of you my Cherry Blossom…'_ D thought as everyone crowed around her daughter and daughter's best friend hoping they were alright.

**~With Ashleigh~**

**(Don't forget what Ashleigh is, and if you don't remember, look it up in the last couple of chapters, it will make more sense of this part.)**

Ashleigh gave a small rare smile. These girls were going to be fun to live with. Maybe she would like staying here…

She tensed up. _I know those spiritual signatures…_

She looked in the direction and found some familiar faces sitting on the roof above the Kage's box place thingy.

_What are they doing here?_

She watched as they disappeared and reappeared near Kagome… who was standing over an unconscious Sakura with worry.

The couple started to talk to Kagome and Sakura soon awoke… and hugged them.

_Why is Sakura hugging the enemy?_

Then it hit her. _They lost their daughter… Sakura is their daughter…Oh crap… Sakura is the daughter of some Akatsuki members…_

Knowing that nothing bad should happen and Ashleigh just acted like she didn't notice them. But before her eyes turned back to the fight, her eyes met with amber and he sent her a knowing look.

_SHIT!_

**~With Gaara and the Others~**

Kagome and Sakura lied there next to each other. They looked pretty warn out but they wouldn't die with their injuries.

"Sasuke still hasn't arrived yet. If he doesn't arrive in 10 minutes, he is disqualified!" Genma called out.

Gaara sighed. Sasuke will arrive. He knew it. And from what he has heard of Kakashi, it is kind of obvious they would be late… just no this late…

Gaara was also injured. Kagome was struck a few times during her match, so he is injured and bleeding, though he's making sure no one notices.

D and S continued to watch over Sakura and Kagome. The girls were both very powerful and they were thinking of having them both acquainted into the Akatsuki. If Leader-Sama agreed that is.

Suddenly Ashleigh appeared out of nowhere and went over to the girls, trying desperately to ignore D and S.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Nothing life threatening, they just need to rest." Temari said.

"They better be all right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down Naruto, Temari is the medic and she said they were fine." Kankuro muttered.

Ashleigh blushed slightly when Kankuro came to stand next her. She was falling… and hard. And everyone was probably going 'But you barely know him' but she does more than they know.

"… Nice match Kankuro…" she said quietly.

"Aw thank you Ashleigh…" Kankuro said with a smiled. Ashleigh's blush darkened.

Temari noticed the exchange and smiled.

_Match maker Temari to the rescue!_

"Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Naruto?"

"Are you positive they will be okay? I mean-"

Temari smiled. "Naruto, they will be fine. I promise." Naruto smiled at the serenity in her voice.

Ten minutes had passed and Genma sighed. "Sasuke isn't here, so he is di-"

The wind picked up and leaves swirled around as a poof sounded through the stadium. There stood Sasuke and Kakashi.

"… You're late…" Genma stated.

"Sorry, I had to teach Sasuke one last thing." Kakashi said.

Genma sighed. "He was almost disqualified you know."

Kakashi's visible eye blinked and turned into the eye crease smile.

"Well we definitely arrived at the right time!" he said, performed the hand sign and disappeared into the crowd.

Gaara turned around and went down the stairs. Walking into the battle field, he stopped in front of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and got into a fighting position.

"Fight,"

**Now, here is the surprise. It's to say thanks to all my readers and reviewers:**

**Extract of Chapter 17: G v S: Saved by Sand**

… Sand shot straight towards the Kage's balcony and surrounded the Kazekage.

"Gaara! What are you doing? That's you father!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No it isn't." Gaara started as the sand wrapped around the Kazekage.

The Kazekage started to laugh. "You are smarter than I thought." He said his voice changing.

"… Orochimaru…" Sarutobe** (sp?)** stated.

"Yes, it is I, Sarutobe-sensei." Orochimaru laughed and the Kazekage's hat fell.

"Orochimaru!" two voices yelled. Everyone turned and looked at the roof opposite. There stood two people, their black cloaks with white and red clouds moving with the mind.

"Ah, the Akatsuki. What a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru laughed...

**End of extract.**

**Hope you like the chapter and extract of next chapter! ****It wasn't as long as I thought it would be. But I hope the fighting scene was alright!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**

**Love ya's all!**

**Ashleigh131**

**Quote of the chapter: 'Match Maker Temari to the rescue!'  
**


	18. G vs Sas: Saved by Sand

**OMG SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I had MAJOR friendship dramas and I'm not exactly friends with one of them anymore and that had taken my mind off of this story! I was really upset about what had happened! Again, I'M SORRY! And I like chicken…. (That would be my friend. XXFaLlEnArChAnGeLXX and LCG A.K.A LittleCullenGirl)**

**But, here is the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Just to let you guys know I've started to do fic requests. Just PM me you're pairing and anything else, and I'll type it up for you!**

**Oh yeah, look at my friends stories! They are the best: MyShadowOfDoom.**

**All Naruto one-shots, I've seen her folder and she has HEAPS!**

**Chapter 17: G v S: Saved by Sand**

Like in his fight with Lee, Gaara stood there and waited for Sasuke to attack. From his training with Kakashi, Sasuke knew this would happen and ran towards him.

His speed was amazing. He was as fast as Lee with his weights off. Gaara was shocked by this but had an idea of how to deal with it. His sand came up to protect him, ready for the first attack.

Sasuke turned around and unleashed a kick; he then ran around and sent Gaara a punch. The sand protected Gaara but was still a bit too slow.

Sasuke sent kicks and punches from all over the place and the sand continued to protect Gaara until Sasuke did an unpredictable move and struck Gaara in the face.

Gaara went flying back and slid across the ground. He heard a gasp and looked up and saw Kagome holding her nose.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and his hand rose.

"Desert Coffin." He said and the sand shot towards Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged the sand and flipped to the side. Running towards Gaara he sent another series of attacks.

The sand did it's best to protect Gaara but he was hit a couple of times.

Gaara growled and formed a hand sign. Sand shot towards Sasuke from all directions and attacked him.

The sand attacked Sasuke but he continued to run towards him. Pulling his fist back, sent it forewords into Gaara's face at the same time the sand crushed him.

Gaara went flying back and landed on the ground. The sand flew away from Sasuke and surrounded Gaara. The sand swirled up into a ball and hardened. Inside Gaara stood up and formed a hand sign.

"I'm sorry Mum. I'm so, so sorry."

Kagome looked over to Temari and Kankuro.

"Is that…?"

"The ultimate defence, yes." Temari replied frowning.

"This isn't going to end well." Kankuro started. Temari and Kagome nodded in agreement and continued to watch the fight.

Sasuke continuously attacked the sand ball but every time he came close to it, sand spikes shot out and jabbed him.

Sasuke ran around and out of the blue attacked the sand. His hand struck a sand spike and he cried out.

Inside Gaara was watching Sasuke with the Sand eye he made.

'_**Gaara, are you okay?'**_ Kagome's voice rang through his mind.

'_Yes.'_ He replied. He felt Kagome's small smile and went back to watching Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. _I guess I have to use my last resort._ He thought and ran up the side of the battle grounds. Sharingan switched on and his hands in the right sign he forced chakra into his hands and formed Chidori. Its sound rang through the stadium and he started to run towards Gaara's sand defence.

When he was the right distance he thrust his hand forwards and into the sand defence. He felt his hand go through the sand and Gaara's screams ran through the stadium. But that wasn't the only sound. A female scream was also heard and Sasuke's head shot over to the balcony where Kagome was writhing on the ground, holding her chest and screaming.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of the whole and gaped at it in shock. There was a black and yellow eye in there as well as something else. But what was plaguing his mind was why Kagome was in pain when he struck Gaara.

Sasuke finally noticed the throbbing in his hand and looked down to find his knuckles covered in blood and his flesh mangled so much he could see the bones.

Sasuke held onto his hand and looked between Gaara and Kagome.

Up on the balcony Kagome was writhing around, crying out and clutching her chest.

"Kagome! Calm down!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to restrain the girl.

"Nya! Gaara!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sakura frowned and forced Kagome's shoulders into the ground. Temari came over and restrained her legs.

"Gaara must have been injured, it is the only reason she would act like this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"… Where is he?" Kagome exclaimed. "I can't hear him!" she screamed.

Temari's eyes widened. "Kagome can't hear him because he has transformed. Shukaku is in control!" Temari realised looking at Kankuro

The screams suddenly stopped and they looked over to see D's hand over Kagome's head.

"I just put her to sleep. Otherwise she would have killed herself." D stated and retracted her hand. "She will wake up in a couple of minutes."

On the battle field, the sand defence slowly broke and surrounded an injured Gaara. His hands clutched his chest as he stared wide eyed at the ground.

Everyone fell silent and stared at the opponents. No one knew what to do and because of this, no one noticed the man making the hand signs nearby.

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes a moment later.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked but no one answered, they just watched as the sand lifted up and surrounded Gaara.

Suddenly the sand shot straight towards the Kage's balcony and surrounded the Kazekage.

"Gaara! What are you doing? That's you father!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up from her position on the ground

"No it isn't." Gaara started as the sand wrapped around the Kazekage.

The Kazekage started to laugh. "You are smarter than I thought." He said his voice changing.

"… Orochimaru…" Sarutobestated.

"Yes, it is I, Sarutobe-sensei." Orochimaru laughed and the Kazekage's hat fell.

"Orochimaru!" two voices yelled. Everyone turned and looked at the roof opposite. There stood two people, their black cloaks with white and red clouds moving with the mind.

"Ah the Akatsuki, what a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru laughed.

Sakura frowned. "Akatsuki?" she turned round and noticed her parents weren't behind her anymore.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind them. "Keep low." Was all he said.

Sakura and Kagome shook their heads. "Not until you tell us who the Akatsuki are." Kagome said.

Kakashi sighed. "The Akatsuki are a criminal organisation who wants to take over the world and to do this they go around and kill demon vessels trying to get the demon." Kakashi explained.

Sakura and Kagome nodded and looked between the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laughed. "I wonder which Akatsuki are here today…" he said.

The Akatsuki members looked at each other and by the looks of it, were discussing something.

"Come on, I want to see who we get the pleasure of seeing today.

The Akatsuki member's sighed and reached up, taking of their hat things.

"Ah, Deidara and her husband Sasori." Orochimaru smiled. "How is your daughter?"

Sakura and Kagome gasped.

"… Mum… Dad…" Sakura stated and Kakashi stared at her.

"Oh you would know how Sakura is, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Deidara, please don't do anything rash." Sasori sighed.

"Rash my ass, I'm gonna blow that bastard up! He was there when she was kidnapped. It was his fault she was taken!" Deidara yelled and thrust her hand into a pouch at her side.

She pulled out a lump of clay and the hands on her mouth started to mould something.

Sakura immediately knew what she could use the mouths for and looked down at them. Tongues poked out at her and she smiled.

Sakura looked up in time to see her other throw something at Orochimaru and she knew she was going to have to do something rash.

Kagome looked at Sakura and realised what was going to happen. So she gave Sakura a wink and they jumped over the balcony.

They landed quietly on the ground below and ran towards Gaara.

"Gaara, kill Orochimaru when we say!" Kagome said.

"Please!" Sakura added.

Sasori and Deidara both halted what they were doing and stared at the two girls.

Sakura and Kagome then turned away and jumped up towards the Akatsuki couple. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Kagome! Sakura! Get away from them!" someone screamed.

The girls ignored them and stopped in front of the Akatsuki. Sasori and Deidara looked at them curiously.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara asked in a kind voice. Everyone gaped at them, shocked that the Akatsuki couple had a nice side to them.

"Eh, well, can you please not blow up Konoha. Gaara is about to kill Orochimaru anyway." Sakura said and gave her secret parents the puppy-dog eyes.

Deidara bit her lip and looked away. "Fine, un." She mumbled. "As long as I can watch the snake bastard be killed, un." She added.

Kagome and Sakura smiled and turned towards the crowd. "Gaara, NOW!" the girls screamed and Gaara formed the hand signs.

"Desert Coffin! Desert Funeral!" Gaara yelled.

Blood, sand and cloth went flying everywhere and the screams from Orochimaru rang through the stadium. Everyone stared shocked at the place Orochimaru once stood.

Deidara and Sasori sighed.

"Blossom, we best be off, un." Deidara sighed.

"We will contact you soon." Sasori added.

"Goodbye Sakura, Kagome." They said in unison and turned, disappearing.

Kagome and Sakura looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"WICKED!"

"Your parents are criminals!" Kagome whisper yelled.

"I know! That is so cool!" Sakura added.

Kagome suddenly doubled over in pain, gripping her chest.

"AHH!" she cried out. Gaara was also clutching his chest, his face contorted in a mask of agony.

"Kagome!" Sakura exclaimed.

A couple of medic nin jumped up and placed Kagome onto a stretcher. They then did the same to Gaara and took them to the hospital… again.

After a moments silence, Sarutobe started to talk.

"The Chuunin exams will be postponed to a later date. But first, I need to talk to you!" he started. "For a while now I have been thinking about something. I discussed it with my family, and they think this is a good idea. I have decided to retire and give away my place of Hokage." He said. Everyone in the stadium gasp and everyone started talking.

Sarutobe started to speak again. "The only problem is, my choice of next Hokage isn't here and I don't know where they are. I will be sending Jiraiya out to find them, and until they get back, I will be Hokage. That is all, you can go home now." Sarutobe turned around and disappeared.

**~With InuYasha and gang~**

Slowly the gang stood up and made their way back to the apartment. They were shocked. Kagome was very powerful!

Plus, Kagome and her friend managed to talk 2 S- ranked criminals out of blowing up the village.

But what bothered the gang to most was her screaming. When that Gaara boy got injured, Kagome was injured to. It didn't make sense. Well, it didn't make sense to everyone except Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kouga, who understood the process of mating and the side effects.

Suddenly, a girl ran into Sesshomaru.

"Oh! I am so Sorry!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. She had long blonde hair with red highlights, blue-green eyes with sun burst and looked around 5'4". She was wearing black loose pants, a green sports bra with a purple singlet on top and a blue long sleeved fishnet shirt over the top of that. She was wearing black ninja boots and with some bandages going up her calf and stopping under the loose black pants at her knees.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said.

"Hi, I'm Rin and this is my Dad Sesshomaru, it is nice to meet you!" Rin said to the girl.

"I'm Roxy and it's nice to meet you too!" Roxy replied and gave Rin a bright smile.

"I'm Shippo." Shippo piped in. "Would you like to come over?" he asked.

"Um… if it is alright with your Mum..." Roxy said.

Shippo frowned at this. "My Mum is gone…" Shippo mumbled.

"Oh! I am sorry!" Roxy said.

"It's alright; I can see her in a few years." Shippo said, smiling brightly.

This puzzled Roxy but she shrugged it off. "I would love to come over!"

"Sweet!" Shippo exclaimed.

"When we get home, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." Rin said and everyone started walking to the apartment again.

Rin couldn't help but smile when she saw her adoptive father glance at Roxy out the corner of his eye. _Maybe I'll get a new Mother soon… I hope._

**One OC introduced. This OC belongs to ****roxierockz21. Thanks Girl!**

**Slowly I will be introducing the rest of the OC's!**

**I hope you like the chapter! **

**I have a challenge type thing for all you FanFic Authors:**

_You guys have to write a story about the person for you using a character from Naruto or InuYasha. You can write about anything, but I will ask for no lemon, lime or any sort of citrus._

_Just tell me in a review if you will give it a crack and PM me the link for your story._

_I don't care if you are homosexual either; if the person for you is the same gender, write about them!_

_Can't wait to read the entries!_

**Please review and vote in my poll**

**Ash**


	19. WHO?

**Woot! Another chapter here we go! Ha-ha!**

**Sorry, I'm in a very strange mood at the moment.**

**Anyway,**

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! At the end of the chapter I have a review poll thing for you guys! Please vote!**

_**I HAVE REDONE THE POLL IN MY PROFILE! IF YOU WANT TO RE-VOTE FOR WHAT STORY I SHOULD WRITE NEXT, YOU CAN! IT IS ALSO MULTI SELECTION, YOU CAN CHOOSE THE 2 STORIES YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MOST! PLEASE VOTE AGAIN!**_

**Cheers,**

**Ashleigh131**

**Also, in this chapter, there will be flashbacks.**

**Oh, and Gaara will be a bit OOC around Kagome!**

**Chapter 18: E: WHO?**

**~One Month Later~**

Kagome, Sakura and Ashleigh all sat waiting for Naruto to tell his good news.

"Come on Naruto, we can't wait here forever!" Kagome complained.

Naruto grinned at them. "Perverted Sannin is taking me on a trip to find the new Hokage!" he exclaimed.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Please don't pick up any of his habits." She muttered.

Naruto just smiled at her. "I won't! Believe it!" he yelled, he then gave each girl a big hug and ran out of the room. Not before grabbing his giant backpack.

"BYE!" he screamed and ran off towards the gates.

The girls all looked at each other before parting ways. Kagome sighed sadly as she made her way to Gaara's hotel room.

Soon Gaara will be leaving to go back to Suna soon, and Kagome wasn't looking forward to it as she was going to stay here.

Yes they will be writing letters back and forth, but it wouldn't be the same.

Kagome hiked up the steps to Gaara's room and knocked. She heard some shuffling before the door opened to a sleepy Kankuro. Kankuro yawned, stretched and then looked at Kagome.

"Whattaya want?" he asked sleepily.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked worried.

"I was just about to get up." Kankuro disagreed.

Kagome nodded. "I was just wondering where Gaara was." She said trying to figure out what was different about Kankuro, besides the fact that he was shirtless and only wearing some loose pants.

Kankuro yawned again and looked around. "He's not here at the moment… I think he is at the Hokage's office, something about a rematch… I don't know."

Kagome frowned but nodded. "Okay, thanks." She said.

Kankuro nodded. "Well… ah… I better go get ready for the day." He said while yawning.

Kagome gave him a quick hug. "Alrighty then, bye!" she said and left. As soon as the door closed, she realised what was different about her older brother figure. He wasn't wearing his face paint.

'_**Took you a while'**_ Alaria said smugly.

_Shut up!_

Kagome sighed and went for a walk.

_Hm, maybe I should go train for a little bit…_

**~Flash Back: A couple of days after Orochimaru's death~**

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome?" a voice asked.

Kagome looked around and found her team, including Kakashi standing there. Kagome also figured out it was Kakashi who said her name.

"Ugh… how long was I out?" she asked.

"A couple of days." Sakura said.

Kagome nodded before she heard the sound of fireworks. "What the-"

"They are celebrating Orochimaru's death." Sasuke explained. Kagome nodded, understanding what they meant.

"How is Gaara?" she asked thinking about her mate. She couldn't sense his thoughts, so she guessed he was still unconscious.

"Still unconscious but he's going okay." Kakashi said Kagome nodded.

_Thought so…_

She sighed. _I wonder what will happen about the Chuunin exams_

**~End of Flashback~**

**~With Naruto and Jiraiya~**

Naruto laughed as he walked with Jiraiya. "So, who is the new Hokage?" he asked, his hands behind his head.

"A Sannin." Jiraiya said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "But Orochimaru is dead!"

Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's stupidness. "Not Orochimaru." He said.

Naruto frowned. "Then it's you!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya sighed, how stupid could this boy get?

"No." he said. "It's Tsunade." He explained before Naruto could make another stupid guess.

"… Ooh… wait… isn't Tsunade a girl…" Naruto asked confused.

Jiraiya was very close to smacking his forehead. "Yes Naruto... and yes, the new Hokage is going to be a girl." He sighed and tuned out the rest of Naruto's questions.

Jiraiya thought back on the death of Orochimaru. Yes he was sad about the fact that his teammate was dead, but he was happy about the fact that there wasn't a threat on the village any more.

Looking over to Naruto, who was happily whistling to himself, he remembered what Kakashi said about his encounter with Itachi and Kisame.

**~Flashback~**

As soon as Jiraiya saw Kakashi, he immediately knew this was serious.

"We were paid a visit by the Akatsuki, Itachi and his partner Kisame to be exact." Kakashi explained.

Jiraiya nodded telling Kakashi to go on.

"And they are after the Kyuubi Vessel… they are after Naruto." Kakashi explained.

This shocked Jiraiya, he didn't think the Akatsuki would come after Naruto just yet, in a couple of year's maybe, but not now.

"We are all counting on you to bring him back alive." Kakashi said and turned around, leaving the room.

Jiraiya sighed. This mission seems like a bigger hassle then it was made out to be…

**~End of Flashback~**

Some chakra spiked up and disappeared.

Naruto frowned. _What was that?_

He turned to Jiraiya. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

Jiraiya nodded. _Why is that chakra familiar?_

Jiraiya turned toward and started walking where the chakra spiked from.

"Perverted Sannin?" Naruto asked, walking after him.

Jiraiya ignored him and continued to walk towards the chakra. When they arrived, Jiraiya's eyes widened.

In front of them were a girl and a snow leopard. The girl had very, very dark blue hair, pale skin and a black and white outfit. (Now, I don't know how to explain this outfit, it looks like Kanda's from D. Gray-Man except the symbol over her heart is a flame which is the same colour as her hair.) Her and the snow leopard were unconscious and covered in blood and injuries.

Jiraiya swore and walked over to them, checking both the girl and the leopard's vital signs.

He then turned to a frozen Naruto. "Naruto, grab the katana that is next to you and help me set up a camp.

Naruto nodded and walked over to it. When he picked it up, he studied it. The katana's hilt is black with real sapphire vines on it, the blade is a light blue with a sapphire embedded near the tip and has various creatures of the night embossed onto it and the scabbard is plain black.

_This looks like a katana Ashleigh would use… I might ask this girl about where she got it, maybe I could get Ash one for her birthday._

"Quick!" Jiraiya said and Naruto ran over to them. Jiraiya grabbed the sword and a compartment opened. He then reached into his bag and grabbed his drink bottle and a cloth.

"Get a fire started." Jiraiya commanded and started to wipe the blood away from the girl.

Naruto did as told and soon a fire was alight and the girl and her leopard weren't covered in as much blood.

Jiraiya then grabbed something out of the compartment and started to apply this cream stuff on the girls bleeding wounds. Immediately, the wounds stopped bleeding and Jiraiya moved onto the snow Leopard.

Naruto sighed and watched the fire. After a moment, the girl moaned and rolled over. That was when Naruto noticed the marking on her right arm. It was a bamboo like image; she also had a lot of scars across her upper arms that looked like they led onto her chest. Naruto then noticed that the leopard has the same bamboo like image on its right arm.

Jiraiya sighed and put the cream stuff back into the compartment on her katana. He then turned to Naruto and the fire.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." Jiraiya stated.

"Hai," Naruto replied not too sure what to do.

"Her name is Akumu no Ken (Blade of the Nightmare) and she is from a powerful but small assassination clan - Akumu, which is situated just outside of Konoha. They are still part of Konoha but prefer to live in secrecy. They mainly do the assassination missions for Konoha. Members of the clan have an animal partner; Ken's is her snow leopard, Chikara (Strength). I know her from the mission's we have done before this." he explained. Naruto nodded understanding why she was of such importance, and why Jiraiya was looking after her.

Jiraiya then sighed, stood up and stretched. "I'm going to find some water and catch some food." He said. "Look after them with your life." He said and left.

Naruto put on his serious face and pulled a kunai out of his pouch. He then put his guard up as well as kept an eye on Ken and Chikara, just in case they woke up.

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome frowned and looked up at the sky.

"Hm, maybe I should go looking for Gaara again, it's been nearly a whole day since I went looking for him…"

Kagome sighed and made her way to his hotel. On the way, she saw some sand floating around near the roof of the Hokage's office. She smiled, knowing Gaara would be there. She then ran at a dead sprint towards the side of the Hokage's tower and just as she was about to run into the wall, she leapt up and ran up the side of the building. When she reached the rooftop, Kagome grabbed the ledge and flipped herself over, landing silently on her feet.

She then walked over to Gaara. "Hey, I've been looking for you." She said as she sat down next to him.

Gaara nodded. "I was talking to the Hokage, he's decided who is becoming a Chuunin and the rest of us are to enter the next exam in 6 months." He said.

Kagome nodded. "There will be a meeting tomorrow." Gaara said. "For everyone."

Kagome sighed and laid her head on Gaara's shoulder. "You will be leaving soon." She muttered.

Gaara sighed, sensing Kagome's sadness. "I'll visit." He said.

Kagome nodded against his neck and shut her eyes. She was very tired after the long walk she had.

"You should go to bed." Gaara said and stood up, bringing Kagome up with him.

"Nya, I don't want to…" Kagome pouted sleepily. Gaara sighed again and surprised her by pulling her up onto his back.

Kagome started to protest.

"Put me down Gaara! Put me- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as Gaara suddenly dropped down from the edge of the Hokage's tower.

Kagome hid her head in the crook of Gaara's neck as the wind rushed passed them. Suddenly, they were encased in sand and they didn't land with a splat on the ground.

Kagome nuzzled Gaara's neck before looking up at where they were going.

"You do realise I'm not going to sleep now." She muttered.

Gaara just shrugged and continued to fly around the skies towards Kagome's place.

**~Flashback~**

Kagome sighed. She's had to stay in the Hospital, even though she was well enough. Well, as well as she thought she needed to be.

Another reason was the fact that Gaara still wasn't awake and this may affect her health.

_I wonder why he isn't awake yet…_

She sighed and decided to go for a wonder. Standing up, she silently opened the door and disappeared.

_I might go find Gaara. It's unfair that they won't let us in the same room._ Kagome glared at nothing while sniffing out for her mates scent.

_There he is!_

Her face split into a smile as she ran towards Gaara's room. She silently slid the door open and found Gaara on his bed, still in his comatose state.

Kagome sat down on a chair and grabbed Gaara's hand. "Please wake up." She muttered as tears streamed down her face.

Soon enough she fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to the feel of a hand stroking her cheek.

"Nya… 5 more minutes…" she groaned.

"Why? You've already slept 12 hours." A deep voice said.

Kagome shot awake. "GAARA!" she screamed and hugged him.

"I was so worried!" she said sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm awake now." He said, hugging Kagome back.

**~End of Flashback~**

**~With Naruto~**

Naruto heard a groan and was instantly at the female's side.

When she opened her eyes, she gave Naruto a glare.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked and Naruto glared at her.

"Ah, you're awake." Jiraiya said as he entered the clearing with a couple of dead skinned dear. He sat down next to her.

"Now, I need you to tell us what happened." He said.

**Ooh cliffy! Lol!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please vote in review: Should Naruto have a BIG secret? Like a HUGE secret that you all will be like: 'WTF O_o seriously?'?**

**A - HELL YES!**

**B - I guess…**

**C – Whatever you want**

**D –I really don't care**

**E - Nah**

**F – DEFINITELY NOT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Attacked and Reactions

**EH, I hope you like it.**

**WOOT 2 chapters in 3 days! EPIC… don't mind me.**

**Please vote in my poll and review!**

**Chapter 19: N: Attacked and Reactions**

**~With Naruto~**

"Now, I need you to tell us what happened." He said.

Ken nodded and got into a comfortable position.

"I was given a mission to assassinate one of Orochimaru's followers around this area. When I was doing so, I was attacked." Ken started.

"Attacked?" Naruto asked. Ken sent him a glare to shut up and continued to talk.

"There were three people, a small girl who looked around 6 with pale skin, white hair, white clothes and a mirror, A lady with black hair, red eyes, a small fan and a kimono on and a man, long black hair, red eyes and this demon scent on him… actually, all of them had a demon scent…" Ken realised.

"Anyway, out of the blue, they attacked Chikara and me saying something about ruining his plans with Orochimaru. The next thing I know, I wake up here." She explained.

Jiraiya nodded. "Okay, we need to get you and Chikara's wounds checked over, so can you please accompany us on our search for Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

Ken nodded. "I ran into her on my travels." She explained.

Jiraiya sighed. "Let's eat and get some rest, we need to get travelling tomorrow." He sighed.

"Oh yeah, and this is Uzumaki Naruto." He added.

"Che," Ken said and started to stroke her leopard's fur.

**~With Kagome and the Other 8 Rookies~**

Kagome sat next to Gaara and Sakura waiting for the third to start talking.

"Okay, I am happy to announce who is becoming a Chuunin." He started. "Nara Shikamaru, Kagome and Haruno Sakura." He said.

Kagome, Sakura and Shikamaru started at him wide eyed. "What?" they asked.

Sarutobe smiled. "You guys became Chuunin, you guys passed. I'm sorry, but everyone else will need to attend the exam again. Sorry." He said.

The others nodded and congratulated the shocked Chuunin.

_**GREAT JOB KAGOME! **_ Alaria screamed happily in Kagome's mind. _**I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE IT!**_

"Your Chuunin vest will be arriving soon and I will also tell you that until your real teams make it through, you will be a team." Sarutobe explained.

Shikamaru, Sakura and Kagome nodded and left, still shocked over the fact that they made it.

Kagome made her way to Gaara's hotel room to tell him and her siblings the good news.

Knocking the door in a daze, Temari answered it. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her before her face broke into a massive smile. "I MADE IT!" she screamed. "I'M A CHUUNIN!"

Temari looked at her in shock before hugging her. "SWEET!" she exclaimed.

Kankuro came stumbling over asking what was up.

"Kagome is a Chuunin!" Temari yelled and Kankuro gave her sister a hug.

"Great Job!" he said.

Kagome nodded. "Now, I need to tell Gaara… though he'd probably already know…" she muttered.

"He's in his room." Temari said letting go of her sister.

Kagome thanked her and headed to Gaara's room.

Just before she knocked, the door swung open and Kagome found Gaara looking at her from across the room, the sand retreating.

"I'm guessing you heard." Kagome said walking up to him. He nodded, stood up and pulled her into a hug.

Kagome nuzzled his neck and purred at the proud feeling she felt rolling of Gaara in waves.

"I love you." She whispered.

_I love you too…_ Gaara thought to her. She smiled.

**~With Kakashi and Gang~**

"Bro?" Souta asked as he watched his brother stare at a cup of tea. This definitely wasn't normal behaviour for the Copy Nin and Souta was worried.

"She made it…" Kakashi muttered.

Souta frowned. "Huh? Who?" he asked.

"Kagome… she's a Chuunin." Kakashi explained.

Souta's eyes widened. "She made it… YES SHE MADE IT!" he screamed and everyone pocked their heads out of their rooms asking him what he was talking about.

"Kagome made it! She's a Chuunin!" Souta yelled.

Everyone started to cheer; except for the stoic ones like Sesshomaru who, even though he was happy for his younger sister like figure, he wasn't one to jump around cheering for someone.

"We better tell Mum and Dad." Souta said to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and Souta grabbed some paper. Their Father had gone to visit Mum for a while so h should be at the shrine.

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura hummed to herself as she wrote a letter to her parents. They will be so happy!

_EEEEEEEEEEH!_

_**Calm down! And they say I am the hyper one!**_

_Shush!_

Sakura finished writing the letter and placed it on the window sill, ready for the bird to take it.

"I wonder what they will say…" she thought out loud.

**~With Shikamaru ('cause I can :D)~**

"Shika sweetie?" Shikamaru's Mum asked when he arrived home. "What's up?" she asked.

Shikaku looked from the paper up at his wife's question, also wondering what was up.

"Ugh, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before he told them. "I became a Chuunin." He told them.

Shikaku dropped the paper while Shikamaru's Mum stated squealing and hugging Shikamaru.

"YAY!" she exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to tell everyone!" his Mum yelled and ran out of the house, forgetting about the dinner she was about to make.

"Troublesome." He muttered and went up to his room.

**Okay, that is that chapter done!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**It is small, I know and I'm sorry but I hope you like it!**

**Please review AND VOTE IN MY POLL!**

**Please vote in review: Should Naruto have a BIG secret? Like a HUGE secret that you all will be like: 'WTF O_o seriously?'?**

**A - HELL YES!**

**B - I guess…**

**C – Whatever you want**

**D –I really don't care**

**E - Nah**

**F – DEFINITELY NOT!**


	21. Letters and missions

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Sorry I took a while to update. I'm on holidays and was away without my laptop. D:**

**YAY! CHAPTER 20! WOOT!**

**I'm sorry to say, but I won't be updating for a while. I'm not sure how long. But when I start updating again, I should have a few chapter's written up. I am also starting to write a chapter for all my other stories so by the time this story is finished and I am able to publish another story, I will have the first few chapters written up.**

**Chapter 20: Letters and missions**

**~A few Days later~**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have really good news! I passed! I'm a Chuunin now!_

_Kagome and Shikamaru passed as well and we are all REALLY happy!_

_But other than that, I am confused. Why did everyone hate you? And what is the Akatsuki?_

_I won't hate you if you can't answer me. You are my parents of course!_

_Well, this has to be short as I am going to be finding out what my first mission as a Chuunin is soon. I wonder if Kagome is back from telling Gaara yet?_

_Anyway, Love you guys heaps,_

_Talk to you soon!_

_Sakura_

Sasori and Deidara gave each other a smile.

"I knew she would make it, un." Deidara smiled.

Sasori nodded. "Yes, she was very powerful and great at fighting for a genin… I wonder if Leader-Sama is willing-"

"No! She isn't old enough!" Deidara cut in.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "You wanted her to grow up with an S-ranked criminal organisation yet-"

"It's different! Plus, Leader-sama won't let her yet." Deidara exclaimed.

Sasori sighed and started to wonder why he ever fell in love with her.

**~With Mina (Kagome's real Mum) and Sakumo~**

"Sakumo! A letter has arrived in the mail from Souta and Kakashi!" Mina exclaimed when she went through the mail.

Sakumo quickly rushed into the kitchen just as Mina opened the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you going? We hope you are okay._

_Everything is going fine here and we have some really good news. Kagome became a Chuunin, again._

_We knew she would be able to, though she did pull out some pretty tricky moves that we have never seen before. Not even when training her!_

_This letter has to be quick as Team 7 are about to get their first mission with 2 Chuunin's._

_We'll write again soon,_

_Kakashi and Souta_

Sakumo and Mina's eyes lit up. They were so proud of their daughter. "I knew she would make it!" Mina said.

Sakumo rolled his eyes. "Of course she would, she has Higurashi and Hatake blood in her."

Mina glared at him and punched his arm. "Hush. Be happy for your daughter. She only has a few years until she will gain all her memories and until then, we have to live her childhood again without actually doing so." She said and Sakumo could tell she was about to burst into tears; which she did.

"Shh, calm down. Everything will be alright." He soothed as his wife cried into his chest. "A couple more years and we will have our daughter back."

**~With Naruto~ A few days earlier**

Naruto stared up at the sign of the place they were standing in front of.

"Gambling?" he asked.

Ken and Jiraiya both nodded.

"She should be here." Jiraiya said and opened the door.

Jiraiya pulled out his wallet and put in some money. Ken did the same and then looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Well?" Ken asked expectantly. Her eyebrow raised.

Naruto frowned and pulled out his wallet and put in the same amount as Ken and Jiraiya.

The man nodded and led them into another room.

When they got there, Naruto noticed a young busty blonde surrounded by a bunch of old men all waiting to start the game.

"Jiraiya? Ken?" the blonde asked.

"Well hello Tsunade. Fancy seeing you here" Jiraiya said feigning shock.

Tsunade gave him a disbelieving look. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Playing a nice game of gambling." Jiraiya smiled.

Tsunade frowned and overcome the feeling of hitting her forehead. "For some reason I just don't believe you." She stated and then turned to Ken.

"How are you going?" she asked.

"Okay." Ken replied emotionlessly. Tsunade nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced. "The future Hokage, believe it!"

Tsunade just blinked at him and turned away. "We'll play one game and then go somewhere to talk. Shizune!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said and immediately put some money out, even though she really didn't want to.

The played one game and Naruto found out what Tsunade nick-name was: The Legendary Sucker, just because she sucked (a lot) at gambling.

Now they were seated in the nearest bar and Tsunade was awaiting the real reason for them to find her.

"Well?" she asked.

Jiraiya sighed.

"Sarutobe sensei is retiring and we need someone to become the Hokage. We chose you so we came here to ask you. Tsunade, will you become the Hokage of the Fire Village?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Sensei is retiring?" she asked shocked.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yep, the old man announced it when Orochimaru was killed by Gaara, Kagome's boyfriend." Naruto said with a smile.

Tsunade's eyes widened even further. "Orochimaru was killed?" she asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, by the Shikaku vessel. Who, as far as I know is the Alaria vessel Kagome's mate." He explained.

Tsunade nodded feeling sad for her ex-teammates death. He may have done some horrible things but he had been her teammate.

"I see." She folded her hands in front of her face and leaned her chin against it; much like Sasuke would.

"I'm sorry but I can't take up this position. You should do it Jiraiya, you'll be better then I will ever be." Tsunade said and stood up leaving.

Naruto frowned. _She's just a coward. Scared that she will die in this position._

"She acting like a scared old lady. Coward." He muttered. Tsunade, not quite out the bar yet froze at his words.

She turned around a giant tic mark above her head. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes widened but he forced back how scared he was and stood up. "A scared old lady." He said.

Tsunade fought the urge to punch this kid as hard as she could. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me!" he exclaimed. "You're just too scared to take up this position! Scared to face the challenges you would have to! Scared that you are going to die! Scared that you will have to send loved once out on dangerous missions when they have a chance of never coming back! You just a scared old coward!

"For years I looked up to the Hokage and it is my dream to be Hokage I know what I will have to do and I'm not scared too but you! You are just like one of the people who would take the position as Hokage for granted and think it is a simple roll! You are an example of the type of people I despise!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade stared at him shocked. _He's like them… Dan and Nawaki… _

"You don't know anything of being scared! You don't know anything of having your loved ones die! So shut your trap and listen instead of speaking out like that!" Tsunade growled. "To make you happy, I will think about it over the next couple of days. Meet me here at 1500 sharp in 3 days." She said and turned around Shizune and Ton Ton following her.

Naruto ran off after her and Jiraiya groaned at the Blondes stupidness. _This definitely won't end well._

"Is that it?" Naruto asked when he was outside of the bar. Tsunade froze again a few metres ahead of him.

"Is that all you are going to do? Walk away like a coward?" he asked.

Tsunade laughed and turned around. "Don't make stupid remarks about things you don't know you stupid boy. I'm not running away like a coward. I am actually going home to rest. I've had a busy day and I'm very tired. It is probably a good thing I have a couple of days to think this over otherwise I will make a stupid mistake." She said and turned around, walking off again.

Naruto was angry. He ran towards Tsunade prepared to punch her.

Tsunade, sensing him coming for her turned around and when he was in range, flicked his forehead where the forehead protector was.

Naruto went flying back and his forehead protector fell down in front of Tsunade a crater in running from Tsunade to Naruto. "Don't tread on Fire boy, even if it is out." She said.

Naruto slowly stood up and glared at her. He stood for a moment before he ran at her again. Tsunade sighed.

_Doesn't this boy ever give up?_ She thought to herself.

Naruto ran and Tsunade was about to flick him again when he bent down and jumped back away from her hand.

He stood still and Tsunade gave him a questioned look.

That's when she noticed the forehead protector in his left hand which had a dint in it where she flicked it.

"This is very precious to me and I'm not letting anyone get it." He said as he tied it on.

Tsunade frowned at this and turned away without another word. Knowing that he can't do anything, Naruto stood there and watched as she walked away.

Jiraiya stepped forewords having watched the whole exchange fascinated. Ken was also fascinated by this exchange but didn't let it show.

"Naruto, let's find a hotel we can stay in." Jiraiya said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and followed Jiraiya and Ken to the nearest Hotel where they fell asleep.

**~With Kagome and the others at the Hokage's office~**

"Is everyone here?" Sarutobe asked looking around. Nodding to himself, he started talking.

"I would like to give you all a mission. It is a dangerous B-ranked mission that could turn A-rank at any moment and you need to be on the lookout. Ken, a reliable assassin from another village was attacked in the Rice Country while doing a mission for me. Your guys' mission is to go into the Rice Country, near where Ken was and find out who this villain is. Do not attack them and if they attack, only defend yourself and flee. Return back here immediately if that happens. You will be given a fortnight to complete this mission. If you don't return by then I am sending people out to find you. You can leave tomorrow morning at anytime." He explained looking everyone in the eye.

The mission squad included Kagome, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, strangely Souta and Roxy. Kagome was really excited to be going on a mission with new people even though she works better with Team 7.

"You are dismissed." Sarutobe said and everyone left, getting ready for the mission tomorrow.

**Here it is, I hope you liked it!**

**Please vote in review: Should Naruto have a BIG secret? Like a HUGE secret that you all will be like: 'WTF O_o seriously?'?**

**A - HELL YES!**

**B - I guess…**

**C – Whatever you want**

**D –I really don't care**

**E - Nah**

**F – DEFINITELY NOT!**

**Please review and post in my poll!**


	22. Decisions

**Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me! (Even if I forgot to mention so in earlier chapters)**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 21: E: Decisions**

**~With Kagome~**

They were running as fast as they could, heading towards their destination with no idea what was going to happen to them.

They were running head first into the place of the enemy. The _unknown_ enemy.

Kagome could say she wasn't scared. She definitely was. But she was ready to face whatever was thrown at her.

Kagome looked at her teammates from the corner of her eye. Kakashi and Sakura were the only people she has ever battled side-by-side with and she has no idea what the others fighting style was like and the kind of scared her. What is she did something that was wrong and someone else got injured?

Kagome knew she shouldn't dwell on these things as they would bug her and bug her until something does go wrong and she would blame herself.

The only good thing about this mission was the chance to see Naruto. Even if it was for a quick 5 minutes while they interviewed Ken about what she saw.

He was like a brother to her and she loved him dearly.

She also missed Gaara already and she wasn't looking forward to when he left for Suna. He was going to have a hard time back at the village and she wished she was there to look after him.

Soon the group was descending down and a faint smell of blood and youkai teased Kagome's senses.

"Where close." She said and took the lead everyone falling behind her in a straight line.

Before they left, Shikamaru came up with a strategy which everyone agreed on. They would run towards the area in a close group until Kagome, because she had the demon sealed inside of her, could smell the area and then they would fall into a line Kagome leading and Kakashi falling behind at the end, his Sharingan activated.

Because the threat was unknown, they had no idea what was going to happen and they needed to be on the lookout.

The descended down further until Kagome came to a stop at a clearing. The scent of blood was strong as well as youkai and the scent of Naruto and Jiraiya.

"This is the place." Kagome said as everyone filed around her.

Everyone looked around the place trying to find any sort of evidence as to who attacked Ken and Chikara.

Kagome used her nose trying to find a lead on the attackers.

_As far as I can tell, there are… 3 people… just like Ken told Jiraiya… they are heading… THIS WAY._

"I FOUND A LEAD!" Kagome exclaimed as she followed the scent.

Everyone started to follow Kagome until she came to a dead end.

"Kagome?" Sakura asked noticing her confused expression.

"Their scent stops right here. There is nothing." Kagome stated. "It's like they jumped up and started flying away…"

Kakashi nodded. "Great job Kagome. Now, let's go to the village and talk to Ken."

Kagome nodded and they headed back to the village.

**~With Naruto~**

Naruto was bored. There was nothing to do in this village! Plus Jiraiya would train him properly. Said he has to practice moving the chakra in the water balloon or some shit like that; which Naruto wasn't too happy about.

"And Ero-Sannin took my money for himself and his stupid women obsession." He grumbled.

Naruto continued to grumble to himself as he walked down the streets.

Even Ken had something to do. Though Naruto didn't know what it was.

Naruto frowned when he felt a spike of familiar chakra.

_Kagome?_ He asked himself.

Suddenly, someone barged into him and when he looked up it was Kagome. Behind her stood Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Souta and a pretty girl with blonde hair.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Naruto! Sorry about running into you. I was wondering though, have you seen Ken?" she asked.

"No." Naruto frowned.

Kagome sighed but shrugged. "Okay, well she will have to appear soon so until then, let's hang out!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

Naruto nodded and was soon introduced to Roxy who was the blonde.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked them

Kagome and Sakura's face lit up. "This is our first mission as a Chuunin." They explained in unison and also pointed to Shikamaru. "His too."

Naruto looked at them in shock. "Wow… congratulations!" he said gave the girls a hug and Shikamaru a pat on the back. "Great job!" he exclaimed.

Hours passed and they discussed things that had been happening over time.

Soon night time came and they all decided to crash in Naruto's suite. It's Jiraiya's fault for not coming home early.

**~The next day~**

Naruto was excited. Today he gets to find out what Tsunade's decision was.

At the moment Ken was being interviewed about what had happened. Hopefully it will end soon as he really wants to find out if the new Hokage will be female.

Finally they stopped quizzing the girl and Naruto was sprinting his way to the bar.

When on his way he heard a loud bang coming from the higher up near a shrine.

Everyone immediately made their way to the loud noise and found Tsunade and Shizune standing across from 3 people.

3 people who had demonic chakra's.

The 3 people who looked like the enemies Ken was talking about.

3 people that Kagome had a faint feeling she had met before.

**OOOH! I wonder what is going to happen! Lol**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Please vote in review: Should Naruto have a BIG secret? Like a HUGE secret that you all will be like: 'WTF O_o seriously?'?**

**A - HELL YES!**

**B - I guess…**

**C – Whatever you want**

**D –I really don't care**

**E - Nah**

**F – DEFINITELY NOT!**

**This is the second last time you can vote! Next chapter is the last time you can vote before I will factor what you guys have chosen into the story. (did that make sence?)**

**Please vote on my poll on my profile! I reset it if you have already voted!**


	23. It is ON!

**Eh, here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 22:K: It is ON!**

The area surrounding Tsunade was a mess of rubble and stones as well as what looked like wind damage.

Ken's eyes widened and she took a small step back when she heard the laughter of the black haired male.

This made Kagome angry. She may have just met Ken but she knew that what this man did to her has most likely scared the poor girl. Though Kagome knew Ken would never show it and would fight with everything.

The enemy looked behind Tsunade, where they were all standing and smiled.

"Ah, more enemies to kill… Kagome? What a pleasant surprise!" he snickered.

Kagome frowned. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"I am Naraku and I've known you for a while, well, we've been enemies for a while." He explained.

"Naraku…" Souta breathed and glared at the man.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" he asked curiously.

"No, but I've heard about you from my sister." He claimed. "And you are going to die!" he screamed and lunged.

All at once everyone started fighting.

Naruto made multiple Shadow Clones who all jumped at Naraku at once. Tentacles appeared from Naraku and he stabbed every one of them.

Sakura and Kagome immediately worked together and started their jutsu. Sakura unleashed Kura and Kagome unleashed Alaria.

"**GO!"** they screamed and lunged at Naraku. They unleashed a flurry of attacks but each one was blocked by a tentacle.

Kura and Alaria then looked at each other and nodded. Their hands moved at rapid speed and they unleashed their most powerful technique.

**"Spirit, Light, Shadow, Dark… UNLEASH!" **they yelled in unison. Their chakra as well as the shadows and the light headed straight for Naraku and he went flying back.

The girls also went flying back and turned back to their normal form. They then stood up weekly and watched as Naraku stood up and his tentacles regenerated.

Roxy and Ken then attacked. Roxy pulled out multiple kunai and sent them towards Naraku while Ken pulled out her sword and let out a series of moves.

Naraku smirked. "Kagura, attack." he said and the black haired female stepped forwards and raised her fan.

She opened her fan, screamed out some words and wind blades went flying towards the girls.

Ken, knowing what it was jumped up out of the way but was still injured slightly unlike Roxy who had multiple cuts covering her body.

Roxy gritted her teeth and ran towards Kagura and threw multiple kunai at her while performing some hand signs.

"FIRE RAIN!" Roxy screamed and pushed her hands towards Kagura. Fireballs came flying out of Roxy's hands and headed towards Kagura while Ken appeared behind to strike down with her sword with Chikara striking from the side.

Kagura's eyes widened and she did her best to stop all the attacks but still came out with a lot of wounds.

She quickly ran back to Naraku's side. Naraku sent her a glare as she pulled out a feather from her hair and jumped into the air, collapsing onto the feather but keeping an eye on the fight bellow.

The white haired girl then stepped forwards, holding her mirror out in front of her.

"Don't look into the mirror!" Ken yelled as she jumped behind the white haired child.

Kakashi and Souta ran forwards and used the mirror effect to attack the girl.

They put their left hand behind their backs, pulled out a kunai, kicked with their right foot and struck out with the kunai.

The kunai struck the mirror and bounced back. Souta and Kakashi along with Ken tried multiple times to attack the albino until they finally managed to smash her mirror and Kagura then chose to swoop down and grab the white haired girl while calling out Kanna.

Tsunade and Jiraiya started attacking Naraku again with help from Souta, Kakashi, Ken and Chikara. Roxy went behind to help Kagome and Sakura.

Naraku sent one of his tentacles towards Souta and Jiraiya who were caught off guard. The tentacle went through Souta's thigh and Jiraiya's stomach the blood splattered across Tsunade's face who froze in fear.

Kagura and Kanna suddenly appeared and Kagura sent an attack towards Kakashi and he went flying back into the wall.

Shikamaru, knowing that someone would get caught in Kanna's mirror and caught her in his shadow possession jutsu.

Naruto made more shadow clones and ran towards Kagura and Naraku but he was too late.

Naraku's tentacles shot out at the same time Kagura unleashed a wind attacked at Ken, Sakura and Roxy and the next thing they hear is the scream of Kagome as the tentacles wrapped around her and she disappeared along with Kanna, Naraku and Kagura.

"Kagome!" Souta, Kakashi, Sakura, surprisingly Shikamaru and Naruto screamed.

Ken looked at the place Kagome was. "Screaming for her won't help." She stated. "She's gone-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Naruto exclaimed. "She can't be gone! She is so strong! She can't be!"

Sakura shut Naruto up by pulling him in for a hug. They were all crying, well most of them.

Tsunade was still frozen in fear until Shizune came over and wiped the blood from her face and hands.

Tsunade looked up and healed the injured Jiraiya. She then noticed that everyone was screaming about Kagome.

Then it hit her. _I couldn't protect her because of my stupid fear…_ "AH!" she exclaimed and stared at her hands.

No one cared though, everyone grieving for Kagome.

She didn't care.

But she knew what she needed to do.

"Naruto… I will become the Hokage… and I will get Kagome back." She stated.

Everyone froze.

Naruto looked up at her before he let out a small but sad smile.

"That better be a promise!" he said.

**Personally I think that fighting scene was crap. I kept forgetting who was fighting so some people have a really small part.**

**Oh well. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**This is the last time you can vote!**

**Should Naruto have a BIG secret? Like a HUGE secret that you all will be like: 'WTF O_o seriously?'?**

**A - HELL YES!**

**B - I guess…**

**C – Whatever you want**

**D –I really don't care**

**E - Nah**

**F – DEFINITELY NOT!**


	24. Gone

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I should be updating every week now, as I am ahead a couple of chapters.**

**Thank you for reviewing and voting!**

**Chapter 23: K: Gone**

Kagome groaned as she stirred. Her head was throbbing, her whole body ached and she felt as if her chakra had been drained.

Looking around she sighed. _This brings back a major feel of Déjà-vu._ She thought thinking about the time she met Gaara.

It looked like she was being held in a cell. The walls were made of stone as well as the roof and floor and were wet from what looked like a leak. Mould and moss covered the place in small patches and shackles hung from the roof.

On one wall it looked like there was a door with a few bolts, but Kagome couldn't tell because of the lack of light.

Kagome put her hands in front of her and made a hand symbol to make a small fire ball but felt faint when she couldn't gather her chakra. That was when she noticed the chakra restraints on her hands and feet.

Kagome gritted her teeth trying not to scream in frustration.

"God dammed stupid idiotic monkey pelt ass kissing ground licking tentacle f-"

"What are you going on about?" a deep voice asked from what Kagome thought was the door.

That was when Kagome felt a breeze run across her body and Kagome only just realised she was only wearing her bra and some undies.

She turned a glare to the person at the door, who happened to be Naraku, and screamed out in anger.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed and lunged at him.

Suddenly, she tripped over and landed face first into the ground. Whining out in pain Kagome felt blood drip down from her nose and onto her lips. The chakra restraints were also a shackle and she was joined to the wall.

Naraku laughed at Kagome's stupidity and threw something in front of her. Kagome scrambled away from it before looking at it closely and letting out a shriek.

"What _is_ that!" she asked horrified. It was red, bloody and little tuffs of fur were sticking out of it at random.

"Your meal." Naraku replied laughing and shut the door.

Kagome stared at where she thought the food was and decided to leave it for the rats… if there were any.

Sighing she got comfy against the wall, leaned back to try and stop the bleeding and tried to contact Gaara.

'_Gaara…?'_ she called through her mind.

No reply.

'_Gaara?'_

No reply.

Kagome was starting to get worried.

'_Gaara!'_

No reply.

'_GAARA!'_ she exclaimed.

Still no reply.

Kagome bit her lip and tried not to cry.

'_Gaara! Answer me!'_ she cried.

When he didn't reply, she broke down crying. "Gaara!" she exclaimed with a cry.

"Where are you!" she sobbed.

Soon the cell got colder and Kagome started to feel tired and cold. Shivers racked through her body as she curled up in a ball, trying to salvage some sort of warmth.

_Can't… go… to… sleep…_ she thought.

_Can't... Go…... To… sleep…_

Darkness took over for what she thought might be the last time.

**~In Konoha with Gaara~**

Gaara was confused. Why couldn't he sense Kagome? Had something happened? Was she okay?

Shrugging he continued to watch the stars waiting for her to come home from her mission. Everything better be okay, or lives will pay.

**~With Tsunade and Jiraiya and the group~**

They slowly made their way back to Konoha not looking forwards to going home and telling the others about Kagome's kidnapping.

Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru definitely didn't want to tell Gaara his mate was kidnapped. That definitely wouldn't end well.

Jiraiya knew that things in Konoha weren't going to go well for a while. They have a new enemy, Kagome was kidnapped, the third Hokage was retiring and they were getting a new Hokage, who was female.

They slowly walked towards the village that was just coming into view, everyone wanting to run and hide. They failed. And even though the third said to run when there was a fight, they fought and now they are paying the consequences.

Soon they walked through the gates of the village and headed towards the Hokage's tower in shame.

People in the village watched them confused at their sad faces.

"Did someone die?" people whispered along with. "I wonder what went wrong…" and "Someone is missing…"

Kakashi flinched when he saw Sesshomaru looking over the group from the roof of one of the shops.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and Kakashi heard the soft growl that emitted from Sesshomaru before he fled to tell the others of Kagome's absence.

They arrived at the Hokage's tower and in the groups they were in a mission with went in one by one.

Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune walked in first.

"Ah Tsunade, you came." Sarutobe said with a smile.

"Sensei," Tsunade greeted.

"So are you going to become the next Hokage?" he asked her and she nodded.

Sarutobe gave a small smile before he noticed Naruto's saddened look.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "I think the others should come in first." He said and opened the door.

The others filed in and stood in a straight line. Sarutobe frowned. "Where is Kagome?" he asked.

Everyone shuffled and didn't look at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"… She was… kidnapped…" Sakura whispered.

Sarutobe's eyes widened.

"She was what!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya sighed. "Sakura is telling the truth Sensei, Kagome was kidnapped by the enemy." Jiraiya said.

Sarutobe immediately got things organised and sent people out to search for Kagome.

Everyone left the Hokage's tower, Kakashi and Souta headed home to talk to the others, Shikamaru, Roxy, Jiraiya and Tsunade went to their homes and Sakura and Naruto headed to the mansion, not looking forwards to telling the others of Kagome's kidnapping.

**Please review!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile!**

**I hope you liked it!**


	25. Attacked

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you furuba-suzume for the review and the idea which is coming up in the next chapter! ;D**

**(I'm bored:) Assignment tip: If you are typing up an assignment and you want to sound smarter, use synonyms. Right click the word and go synonyms. Hope it works for you XD**

**I noticed that my story is getting a little bit angst-y… sorry to anyone who doesn't like it.**

**I've decided to make each chapter 1000 words. It will be easier to write and I will be able to post chapters regularly.**

**This chapter is Kakashi's side of things; though the start is telling Gaara about Kags kidnapping.**

**Chapter 24: Kaka: Attacked**

A couple of days have passed with no sign of Kagome. Everyone was worried about the girl and the mood in Konoha has changed dramatically. Instead of the happy cheerful fire village, there was a gloomy depressed fire village.

Gaara was affected worse, memories of being told about Kagome's kidnapping floated around his mind with no hope of disappearing.

"_NO!" Gaara screamed when Naruto had told him what happened._

_Temari and Kankuro were in shock, not believing that their precious younger sister had been taken from them again._

"_She's CAN'T be gone!" Gaara cried._

_Naruto reached a hand out to comfort the red head but Gaara's hand lashed out and flicked it away._

"_Tell me you are lying!" Gaara snarled lunging at Naruto._

_Naruto dodged and tried his best to subdue Gaara. Gaara continued to throw useless attacks until he broke down and stared at the ground._

"_She can't be gone…. She can't…. no, never…." He whimpered._

The guard of the village had gone up though, in case they come to do what Orochimaru failed to, or kidnap more ninjas.

Kakashi was doing his guard duties when the wind speed picked up. Frowning, Kakashi pulled a kunai out of his pouch and stood guard for any threat.

He felt Ken and Chikara come up behind him. He motioned for them to be quiet when Ken went to talk and Ken immediately unsheathed her sword.

They waited quietly as the wind picked up more speed and Kakashi noticed something flying closer.

"Kagura." He muttered and immediately sent out a clone to tell Tsunade that they were about to be attacked.

Kagura soon flied over them and with Kanna and a brown haired bow on her feather.

Kakashi jumped up into the trees to make sure no one was following them. His eyes widened.

Kagura was followed with multiple legions of what looked like the demons from the legends they used to study in the academy.

He immediately called up a heap of clones and motioned for Ken to do the same, together they charged at the group. Yeah, it was dangerous attacking without a plan, but they needed to cut the swarm down.

Soon people started to join them and the dead bloody bodies of teammates and demons littered the ground. Inuyasha appeared and used Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru used Tojikin like they had fought demons before. They were actually killing a lot and Kakashi noticed how everyone that arrived with Kagome knew how to exterminate these demons… maybe they were from the past…

Na, that can't happen, how would they arrived through the well. Kagome blocked it… didn't she?

Kakashi quickly dodged a demon and decapitated him.

Rin and Shippo with help from Kirara were slaying demons from the sky and Miroku were sucking in demon after demon with him wind tunnel. Sango appeared next to him and helped him out with them.

Tsunade was also helping out, killing demons with her strength.

Kakashi also noticed that Naruto, Sakura and the others were also helping out.

He smiled slightly as he killed more demons until finally there was none left.

Everyone collapsed on the ground except for Kakashi, Souta, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, Koga, Kirara, Sango, Miroku and Tsunade who all knew that the fight wasn't over.

They were right.

Kanna, Kagura, Naraku and the boy appeared with another swarm of demons, these ones looking even more powerful.

More people were slaughtered but soon everyone was under control and more demons were being killed then shinobi.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha both ran towards Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku - who they found out was Sango's brother under Naraku's control – and attacked them while asking them where Kagome was.

"WHERE IS SHE?" InuYasha screamed.

Naraku smirked. "Somewhere you will never find her." He taunted which only made them even more angry.

A scream was heard and Kakashi turned around and see Kiba, Akimaru, Hinata and Shino ambushed by multiple demons.

He ran over and immediately helped them but Akimaru was still injured.

Akimaru was coated in blood, whining as he was picked up by Kiba. Kiba's face was stricken. He couldn't believe Akimaru was injured.

"Don't die, please don't die…" he whispered and immediately ran home to the vet.

Hinata looked after Kiba sadly before starting to fight again.

Soon these demons were all down and InuYasha and Sesshomaru had managed to injure Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku to the point where they disappeared.

Medic Nins appeared one by one, healing the seriously injured.

Kakashi gazed around, shocked at how many bodies he saw of ninja's he did a mission or two with.

_They're gone… She's gone._

It finally hit Kakashi.

She wasn't coming back.

His twin wasn't coming back.

He was never going to see her again.

Never tell her she has to visit more often.

Never laugh at the stupid things she will do.

He was never going to tell his twin he loved her. (Sibling way).

An anguish cry tore from his throat and everyone watched as Kakashi mourned for his sister.

Mourned for the girl they would never see again.

**Only the people who lived with Kakashi actually knew why he was crying.**

**Yeah, this chapter was VERY depressing… ugh**

**Also, I've decided to have this challenge for this story. My 150****th**** reviewer and my 200****th**** reviewer both get a one-shot written for them about whatever they like. **

**The only thing is, they have to tell me what they would like within 10 days otherwise I will hand it to the 151****st**** or 201****st**** reviewer depending on who.  
**

**So, please review and tell me what you think and please vote in my poll!**


	26. What should I do with you?

**CHANGE AT END! PLEASE READ**

**Here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Oh yeah, you know what annoys me… All the bad guys are the hot guys! Lol**

**Chapter 25:****What should I **_**do**_** with you?**

Kagome awoke shivering cold. She was covered in dirt and her hair was matted to the point where she would have to cut it off to save her the pain of brushing it out.

The door swung open and light flooded into the room. Kagome looked up and glared at Naraku.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked her voice cracking and her throat feeling like she swallowed a mouthful of sand.

Naraku laughed. "No, it should be I saying 'What should _I_ do with _you_?'"

Kagome glared but stayed in her place.

Naraku walked forwards and strolled around her.

"What should I do about you though. I could kill you but I personally want to lure in InuYasha to get the shard seeing as you don't have them… I could just leave you here, but sooner or later they would find you and then we would be in trouble…."

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as an idea hit him. He smirked at Kagome.

"I know, I will send you away into another place that no one knows of. Into the continent. No one will be able to find you and you won't be able to find your way home."

He turned around to leave but Kagome jumped up, drew her fist back and snapped it forwards. Naraku's head snapped back as Kagome's fist connected with his jaw making it shatter.

Naraku growled and his hand snuck out and slapped her. Kagome went flying back into the wall.

"Learn your place wrench!" Naraku sneered and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Kagome crawled back to her spot and curled up in a ball ignoring the sting in her cheek.

"_Gaara, if you can hear me, you need to find me soon. Before Naraku sends me into the continent!"_

**~In Konoha~**

The rest of the 10 Rookies along with Gai's team and Team Sand were standing in front of Tsunade awaiting their mission.

"You are to split up and search every place that is nearby. I have sent out a scroll to village leaders explaining what is going on.

"Every once in a while I would like you to contact me about your process. After a couple of months, 3 maximum you are to come back, even if you haven't found her and I will send out other groups to take you place while you rest. Every other detail is in the scrolls." Tsunade handed the scrolls.

"You are to leave tomorrow morning, 0900 sharp. Dismissed."

Everyone left immediately left, getting ready to leave.

Kiba immediately went to the vet at the Inuzuka compound to check on Akamaru.

When he arrived he found a girl playing around with Akamaru. She had long wavy black hair, midnight blue eyes with silver and forest green flecks in them, she was relatively tall, skinny but not anorexic skinny, and, dare Kiba admit it… really pretty.

The girl suddenly noticed him.

"Hi, you must be Akamaru's owner." She said with a shy smile. "I'm Jaydi Hikari, the assistant of the head Vet."

Kiba nodded. "Yes, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. How is he?" he asked.

Jaydi picked up a clipboard. "Everything is fine. He is free to go." She said.

Akamaru jumped up into Kiba's arms and barked.

"I missed you too boy." Kiba admitted.

Jaydi got Kiba to sign a few sheets before saying bye and disappearing through a door.

"She's alright, don't ya think?" Kiba asked Akamaru who barked in reply.

Kiba smiled and got packed for the mission.

**A bit shorter than usual, but I hope it is okay.**

**Please review!**

**CHANGE: Crap, I made a mistake. Congrats to**** Isshi Urahara**** who has a character in my story and congrats to** **Kitteninthemoonlight who is my 150th reviewer!**

**Sorry for the mistake. also, my 200th and 250th reviewers also get a one-shot!**

**SORRY!  
**


	27. Where am I… again?

**Here is the next chapter**

**It is almost holidays (TWO MORE DAYS!) and we have a lot planed, so I might not be updating every week like I have been trying to do.**

**But I hope you like it!**

**I just realised, but I haven't talked about Sasuke in a while… eh, I'll put in a little monologue or something like that about him later…**

**Chapter 26: Where am I… again?**

Kagome groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I? _

Slowly she sat up and looked around.

She wasn't in the cell anymore, she was in a forest.

_Well, doesn't this bring back memories… again._

A breeze washed over her body and Kagome finally noticed her state of dress.

"UGH! The bastard didn't even bother dressing me!" she exclaimed. "When I get my hands on him."

She sighed. "It's no use threatening someone who isn't there…"

"I better find shelter somewhere because I highly doubt someone will find me." She pouted at that thought trying to stay strong.

Standing up, Kagome slowly made her way through the forest thankful that she could use her chakra to keep her warm.

She didn't use too much though, so she wouldn't alert any enemies meaning she wasn't completely warm.

_First up, I need to buy some clothes._

_**Kagome.**_

_Yes?_

_**Head North-East, my instincts are telling me to head there.**_

_Got it._

Kagome nodded and started heading North-East hoping something or someone would turn up.

**~With Naraku~**

Naraku laughed as he watched Kagome stumble around the forest.

She wasn't going to find anything. He dumped her in the middle of nowhere in a place in the continent.

He then made Kanna show him how the search parties were going.

Naraku laughed. They were dead cold in finding Kagome.

**~With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi~**

Sasuke sighed. They had set up camp for the night in a clearing in the forest in the Rice country.

They hadn't found a single trace of Kagome yet and none of them were in the highest of spirits, all moping around for their missing teammate.

"I miss her." Naruto stated.

Sakura hit him over the head. "So do I baka!" she exclaimed.

"We all miss her," Kakashi started, "Including Sasuke over there."

Naruto gaped. "Sasuke misses Kagome!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke sent him a glare, "Hn."

Kakashi had the first watch and told them to go to sleep.

Sakura and Naruto were immediately asleep, feeling exhausted from all the running around today but Sasuke couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried.

Grumbling in annoyance, Sasuke sat up and stared at the coals of the once burning fire.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"Nothing," Sasuke lied.

Kakashi put his book down and stared at him. "Don't lie, Sasuke. It's better if you talk about it."

Sasuke let out an angry grunt. "First Itachi leaves and now Kagome's been kidnapped. Everyone I care for is disappearing one way or another." He grumbled.

Kakashi gave him sad look. "It isn't your fault Sasuke, so don't beat yourself up over it." He stated.

Sasuke beat his fist against the ground. "Yes it is!"

Kakashi sighed. "I can tell I won't be able to talk some sense into you, so try and get some sleep Sasuke. If you can't, you can take the next shift." He stated and picked up his book though he didn't actually start reading it and was watching Sasuke over the top of the book.

_Poor kid…_

**~With Kagome~**

A couple of days passed and Kagome slowly regained her lost chakra. She managed to put up a genjutsu to make herself look different and also placed a heating jutsu over her body to keep her reasonably warm.

She hadn't come across a village yet, but whenever she asked Alaria, she would just say 'Head North-East.'

And that was so much help!

Kagome has had little food as she has been trying to run to her destination as fast as she could and Kagome could feel the effects of running with no energy or nutrition's.

_**Maybe you should take a break and grab something to eat?**_ Alaria stated.

Kagome shook her head. _No, I don't have time to. I have to find somewhere to stay… I need…_

Kagome started to feel dizzy.

She stopped for a moment to regain her breath and stop the dizziness.

_**Kagome?**_

Suddenly, Kagome was on high alert. Nearby she could sense some unknown people heading straight for her. And they didn't seem like the kind type of people.

They burst into the area Kagome was standing in and immediately attacked her.

Kagome immediately retaliated but it was a lost cause. She was outnumbered. 1 to 7 people.

_Their fighting style is different to ours…_

While Kagome tried to hold her ground, she studied them. They were definitely not from where she was from – Where ever that was – and they were speaking in a foreign language to her.

"Please stop!" Kagome exclaimed when they landed a brutal kick in her stomach.

Kagome went flying back and her genjutsu faltered.

Another one of them came flying towards her and punched her in the chest. Her genjutsu faltered before completely dropping showing them Kagome's battered, near naked food deprived body.

One of them faltered, their eyes wide but the others didn't stop and shoved her to the ground.

_**Kagome!**_

They struck her in the head.

_**Kagome!**_

They kicked her in the stomach again until Kagome coughed up blood.

_**KAGOME!**_

They landed one last strike until everything went black.

**Don't hate me!**

**The chapter after the chapter after this is a filler… I don't know why I am telling you now…**

**Oh well, please review and vote in my poll!**


	28. Thank you! PART I

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the crap chapter title…**

**Um, when I am writing talking for the other language, it will be using this: 'Hi there' instead of "Hi there".**

**Just thought you should know.**

**I posted A Very Merry Feudal Christmas which was written for ****Kitteninthemoonlight who was my 150th reviewer! please check it out and review!  
**

**Chapter 27: Thank you! PART I**

Kagome groaned and snuggled closer into the warm and fluffy thing she was resting her head on.

Her eyes shot open when she realised that she shouldn't be snuggling into anything warm and fluffy.

_Where am I?_

Kagome looked around the room frowning at the sight of a 5 star luxury hotel looking room. The main colours were purple and silver and the furniture was a light brown with intricate designs carved into them.

Kagome blanched. "If this is the type of treatment they give all the people they kidnap, then I'm getting kidnapped more often!" she stated and looked down.

She noticed she was wearing a pretty light brown and pink nighty and her wounds were bandaged up and healing.

"No, this isn't right… they aren't treating me like a criminal at all… even though I'm not…"

Kagome slowly stood up, grunting at the pain in her ribs. _They definitely did a number on me…_

Slowly Kagome walked over to the door and cautiously put her hand on the doorknob. She wasn't electrocuted so she continued to turn the handle slowly.

The door opened and Kagome gaped. "… What is going on?"

Suddenly, a male appeared in front of her, bowed and started talking in gibberish.

"Er…" she trailed of and the male frowned at her confused look.

He then motioned for her to stay there and he disappeared into her room. He came out after a moment holding a green crossover shirt and a pair of black 3 quarter pants. He then motioned for her to follow him.

They arrived at this door which Kagome found out was a bathroom. A couple of girls appeared and the male disappeared with a quick word.

The girls both motioned for her to get unchanged and slip into the bath. As she did that, they got some bandages and balms out of a cupboard and sat them down beside the bath with what looked like shampoo and conditioner.

The two girls unwound the bandages around Kagome's waist and started to clean the wounds. Kagome winced even though there touches were soft and watched as they started to spread the balm over the bruises and scratches and wrapped her up in bandages again.

They then started to clean her hair and wash her body. This was a very new experience for Kagome as she has never lived in this luxury.

When they were done, they dried her, dressed her and lead down a series of halls.

Kagome couldn't say she wasn't scared. That would be a flat out lie. She was scared but keeping it hidden.

The door opened and she was lead into a study which had a man seated at the table. He was old and wrinkly with wispy gray hair. He had a kind smile and brown and gray clothing.

He started to speak gibberish again and Kagome gave him the same confused look. One of the girls next to her spoke up and Kagome could only guess that she was explaining the whole 'Kagome-doesn't-know-what-you-are-saying' problem.

The man frowned and quickly wrote something down and motioned for Kagome to look at it.

It looked like he had written something but Kagome had no idea what it said. Her confused face told the man just that.

He reached over his desk and picked up this strange device, putting it against his ear after pressing some buttons.

He started speaking gibberish into the phone. "I need the people who know how to speak different languages." He said into the phone.

Kagome gave the device a strange look and him and even stranger look, thinking he was going crazy speaking to a box.

After a moment, several different people arrived into the room and they motioned for Kagome to speak.

And speak she did. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Someone immediately replied. "You were kidnapped but someone checked your mind and figured out that you weren't dangerous so we are going to look after you." She said.

The girl had dark brown slightly wavy hair which reached mid back, dark brown eyes and light tanned skin.

"Thank god I can speak to someone!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

The girl smiled. "Yes, this is definitely a first though; I'm Hitomi Haru by the way. And the old dude there is Max Jones."

"I'm Kagome Sabaku."

Hitomi turned to Max and explained everything Kagome said in the gibberish language. Max replied and Hitomi turned to Kagome.

"Max said that, because we found out about you being kidnapped and everything, he said we can help you find a way home and while we do that, we can also train you so you know how the fighting style of ours. We also know you are a ninja. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Hitomi explained. "And, I can teach you how to speak our language."

Kagome pulled Hitomi in for an unexpected hug. "Thank you!"

Kagome then turned to the smiling Max and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks."

He spoke quickly to her which Hitomi translated.

"He said that you should go to your room and rest, tomorrow we will start the search and training." Hitomi explained.

Kagome nodded and the two maids next to her lead her to her room.

They quickly showed Kagome where everything was held in her room and left.

Kagome snuggled into her bed and quickly fell into a needed sleep.

**Okay, that was the end of part I of Thank You! I'll Post part II as soon as it is done. The filler is going to be after part II... i think...  
**

**Please review!**


	29. Thank You! PART II

**Here is part II!  
Hope you like it!  
Thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 28: Thank You! Part II**

Kagome was awoken by the loud bang of the door being shoved open. "Kagome! Time to get up!" Hitomi yelled as she opened the curtains.

Kagome slowly sat up and stretched. She then chucked on the same clothes as before and followed Hitomi to Max's Office.

"We need you to write down the name of the place you are from. Then, while we find it and make ways for you to go home, we'll train you!" Hitomi explained as she opened the door.

Kagome nodded and was handed a piece of paper and pen. Kagome write down both the long and shortened name of Konoha and Fire Country as well as the short and long version of Suna and Wind Country.

"Here you go." She handed the paper to Hitomi who quickly wrote it down in the other language and handed it to Max with a small frown.

Hitomi then lead Kagome to a dojo where a couple of people where running around and warming up.

They spoke gibberish to Hitomi who repeated it to Kagome.

"They want you to show them what you've got." She explained.

Kagome nodded and smirked before unleashing a flurry of moves making sure not to unleash any jutsu's that could kill or injure them.

After a moment, someone jumped in and attacked her and they started sparring. Soon they were gone and someone else jumped in.

After a while Kagome got tired so she flipped backwards and stood with a smile.

"That's what they taught me back at home," She said to Hitomi's shocked face, "Though my fighting styles a lot different to yours so I wouldn't mind learning it."

Hitomi got over her shock and repeated what Kagome said to the others. They nodded and stood in front of her.

They started by teaching Kagome the basics and during this, Hitomi would teach Kagome how to say that word in their language.

By the time an hour passed Kagome knew a variety of new words and the basics of their fighting style.

Hitomi let Kagome have a quick rest before they headed back to Max's study.

When they arrived they were greeted with a sad looking Max.

'Well?' Hitomi asked him.

He shook his head. 'Nothing. We found nothing. There is no such thing as the place Kagome wrote down.' He said.

Hitomi bit her lip and turned to Kagome.

"Please don't hate us, we tried our best," she started, "But we couldn't find anything to do with the places you are from." Hitomi stated to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"No!" she exclaimed. "No! You HAVE to be lying!"

Hitomi shook her head and looked down.

Kagome looked between Hitomi's and Max's sad faces before she broke down. "I'm never going to see them again… I'll never tell Gaara how much I love him… tell Sakura and Naruto how much I care for them… I'll never tell Temari and Kankuro that they are the best siblings… Never see them again… Never see them again… Never see them again…" Kagome chanted that over again while balling her eyes out. Hitomi watched Kagome sadly, not knowing what to do.

Soon Kagome cried herself into exhaustion and she fell asleep.

Hitomi gave Max a sad smile and took Kagome to her room.

**~1 Months Later. With Tsunade and the Search Parties~**

Everyone gazed at Tsunade with sad looks. There was no progress. No one has been able to find a single trace of Kagome.

Tsunade looked out the window. "I'll send out some other search parties you guys go rest." Everyone nodded and left.

Tsunade had called everyone back to the village when she realised what missions she had set them.

She quickly sent out some search parties to look for Kagome where the others had stopped but she knew there was no hope.

Kagome was gone. And it would be a miracle if they found her.

**Again I'm sorry it is short and depressing!**

**Please review!**


	30. INTERLUDE I: How we came to be

**I'M BACK! After a long 4 weeks of a rainy holiday down the coast. Ugh (it rained yet I still managed to get sun burnt…)**

**Anyway, Here is the filler chapter!**

**As you guys would know, I have dropped hints throughout the story about who is getting with whom and this chapter is about how the couples got together! I hope you like it! Oh and there is something else to do with Sakura. :)**

**Also, seeing as this story is T rated a lot of the swearing will be stared.**

**I will probably have another filler chapter later after introducing some other OC's.**

**So until then, I hope you enjoy this filler!**

**Chapter 29: Filler: How we came to be**

**~With Roxy~**

Roxy was spending time with Kakashi, Souta, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Rin and Shippo again. Sango and Miroku were on a mission at the moment so they were with the group.

Roxy had gotten quite close with the group and was virtually part of the group. She also had a MAJOR crush on Sesshomaru which she had admitted to her best friend; Rin.

She thought it would have been weird telling her best friend that she had a crush on her Dad, but Rin took it fine saying that she was kind of used to it and if Roxy wanted to start dating Sesshomaru she could.

That's what she was about to do. Ask Sesshomaru on a date.

Roxy hands were sweating and she had butterflies in her stomach. _What is wrong with me?_ Roxy ask herself with a frown. She wasn't usually like this. Usually she was KICKASS! (Pardon her French)

"Go on Roxy." Rin said pushing Roxy towards Sesshomaru who was watching the exchange curiously.

Roxy took in a deep breath. _You can do it._ "Sesshomaru," she started.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Yes Roxy?" he asked.

Roxy let out her breath and took in an even deeper one. "Er… will you…" out, in… "Will you go out with me?" she asked quickly.

Sesshomaru looked shocked before nodding. "I will go out with you." He said.

Roxy's looked at him surprised, not actually expecting him to say yes. _Wow, that was easier than I thought…_ she admitted

Roxy gave Sesshomaru a smile and noticed out the corner of her eye the wink Rin gave her.

_Something tells me she was planning this…_

Little did Roxy know, that was Rin's plan all along; Get Roxy and Sesshomaru together.

_SUCCESS!_

**~With Ken~**

Ken was walking down the street next to Kakashi with Chikara by her side. Everyone was gaping at them shock at the fact that Kakashi was walking down the street… _WITH someone!_

Ken raised an eyebrow and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi gave her the on eyed smile in return. "Let's just say they aren't used to me walking down the street with someone else other than my team." He stated.

Ken nodded and continued walking.

Kakashi and Ken had become friends when he came back for that rest after searching for Kagome. They were best friends know everything about each other close, but they were close friends.

"Hm, this staring is annoying, let's go somewhere else." Ken stated with a slight frown.

Kakashi nodded and they shot off onto the rooftops, Chikara following them.

**~With Jaydi~**

Jaydi watched silently as Kiba trained with Akimaru. Kiba asked her out for lunch and afterwards she decided she would watch Kiba and Akimaru train when Kiba offered. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, today was her day off.

Akimaru suddenly ran off and Kiba headed towards Jaydi. "Where did Akimaru go?" Jaydi asked with a frown.

"He's gone home." Kiba replied.

Jaydi frowned. "Oh, okay…" she whispered and looked at her shoes.

"Um… Jaydi… can I ask you something?" Kiba asked after a moment.

Jaydi looked up at him. "Okay…" she said.

"Well, I was wondering…" he trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. "… If you would be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Jaydi's eyes widened and she flushed bright red.

"Ah… yes… okay… I will be your girlfriend." She said quietly, in a bit of shock.

A smile immediately lit up Kiba's face. "Sweet!" he said.

"We better tell Akimaru the good news!" he said and entwined his hand with hers, dragging her to his house.

Jaydi gazed at their linked hands and smiled. She could get used to this.

**And the little extra part! ~With Sakura~**

Sakura pulled the hood further down her face and pulled the cloak closer to her body.

Looking around the clearing, she made sure no one was following her before jumping into the trees and running off.

After a few hours she made a quick dive to the ground and stopped in front of two cloaked people. Both of them grabbed onto her hands and they jumped onto a clay bird and flew off.

Sakura immediately embraced them before they even had a chance to take off their straw hats.

"I missed you guys." She said.

"I missed you too darling, un!" one of them said, pulling off her straw hat and letting her blond hair fall over her shoulders.

The red headed male shook his head at his wives antics. "It's only been 5 days Sakura…" he muttered.

"So? Can't I miss my parents?" she asked.

"Of course you can, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

The Clay bird started to descend towards a lake and entered with a splash. As soon as t hey passed the surface, it was like they entered another world. The bird stopped in front of a cave and the three of them stepped off of it.

Sasori and Deidara lifted their ring hand and a black veil shimmered at the entrance before flashing and shimmering red.

They entered and inside was a house, they walked through the door and were greeted by a silver haired man who was chasing after a black haired man wearing an orange swirly mask.

"I'm going to F*cking kill you!" Hidan screamed jumping over the lounge and swinging his scythe at Tobi's head.

"Ah! Help Tobi! Help Tobi!" Tobi screamed and ran behind Sakura.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Hidan.

Hidan stopped and glared at Sakura. "Stupid B*tch." He muttered and stormed off, probably to his lover, Kakuzu."

"Hello Tobi, how are you today?" Sakura asked.

Sakura has already been to the base a few times and has met every member… well, everyone except the Leader.

"Tobi is great!" Tobi exclaimed with a smile.

"That's good." She smiled.

Tobi nodded and ran off. "Tobi will tell others Sakura-chan is here!" he yelled and disappeared down the hall.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS HERE!" he screamed.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch. This was about to get very hectic…

**Er sorry about the sudden stop…**

**But I hope you like the filler! Please Review!**


	31. Training

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long to post, Mum was moving her shop and I was helping out and didn't have time to write anything. Plus, my laptop got a virus the day after I started writing and I didn't get my laptop back for about 2 weeks.**

**I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Hope you like the chapter though. :P**

**Chapter 30: Training**

Kagome was sad. There was no chance of going home. Knowing she should just start another life here and just hope she somehow makes it home, she decided to take up Max's offer.

Max had offered to train her while she was here in their sort of fighting. They had a lot different weapons and things Kagome had never heard of.

They had _guns_ which had some fancy names added onto them! There were also grenades, bombs, lasers and a heap of other fancy things.

They weren't going to teach Kagome how to use guns and other weapons just yet; they were going to teach her their style of hand to hand contact.

She was wearing some baggy clothes with her hair in a braid and waiting for the people Max said were going to train her.

Kagome didn't have to wait long; soon Hitomi was entering the room ranked by a girl with black hair, black eyes and tanned skin and a black wolf with golden eyes.

"Hello Kagome, Today my friend Natasha and I are going to train you." Hitomi said as she introduced Kagome to the black eyed woman. "She doesn't speak much of our language, though she does understand most of it." Hitomi explained.

Kagome nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She said with a small bow.

Natasha gave her a level calculating gaze and with the words from Hitomi they got training.

Kagome really enjoyed the training she received by the girls. She learnt a lot of new techniques and how to use nearly all of the new weapons. There were a few (bombs and grenade's are prime examples) that Kagome couldn't exactly practice with, so they practiced what they should do with fake ones. Kagome also learnt how to diffuse bombs and quickly load her guns.

There were a couple of things Kagome noticed about Natasha, she preferred to be alone and loved to read. When Natasha wasn't training with her twin swords or her wolf Yasha or training Kagome she could be found outside at night or under the shade of a tree reading a novel.

During her (half year so far) stay Kagome learnt a lot of their language and was near fluent in it. There were a few things she wasn't sure about and she did say her sentences wrong, but they still understood which was the main thing. Natasha has also learnt and become fluent in Kagome and Hitomi's language.

"Kagome, come on! We need to go to the shooting range for a bit!" Hitomi said and dragged Kagome down to the shooting range where Natasha was waiting for them.

The each got into a stall, put their ear muffs on and got their guns loaded. They were about to have a competition and see who got or got closes to bullseye.

"Ready and GO!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Each of them were jolted back a bit by the force of the handgun.

Kagome clearly remembered the first time she shot a hand gun...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Okay, you have to make sure you have a good grip on the gun. This one has a lot more force than the pistol." Hitomi warned._

_Kagome nodded and tightened her grip on the gun, her earmuffs were in place and the gun was ready to go._

_Hitomi stood back._

"_Okay, when you're ready." She said._

_Kagome aimed and when she was looking straight at bullseye she pulled the trigger._

_BANG!_

_SMACK!_

_CRUNCH!_

"_AH!" Kagome exclaimed when the gun came flying back and hit her in the nose. "SHIT!" she said and put the gun on the table before holding her bleeding nose._

"_Oh God Kagome! I warned you, didn't I?" Hitomi asked as she examined Kagome's nose. _

"_It's broken." Hitomi stated. "I hope this is a lesson to hold your gun tighter..." she scolded. "Natasha, can you go get the first aid kit?"_

"_Don't bother." Kagome cut in, her voice sounding nasally. She lifted a now green glowing hand to her nose and after a moment the blood stopped and the break was healed._

"_Fixed." She stated and smirked at Natasha and Hitomi's shocked looks. "What? Didn't I tell you one of our abilities is to heal?" she asked innocently._

**END FLASHBACK**

Pulling their earmuffs off, they put their guns down and grabbed their targets.

All three of their hit inside the black bullseye circle. Kagome's hit the left side, Natasha the right and Hitomi's hit the bottom.

"I guess we tied." Hitomi stated with a shrug. "Let's pack up and eat."

They packed up and headed into the lunch room. Grabbing a sandwich from the fridge they sat down at the table.

"Guys," Kagome started after a moment. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

The girls looked at Kagome and waited for her to talk. "I'm thinking of going and trying to find my village, and I was wondering, it you guys want, if you would like to come with me?" she asked a bit nervous.

"That sounds like an AWESOME IDEA!" Hitomi said with a bright smile! "Don't you think Natasha?"

Natasha nodded. "Sounds good." She said.

"Alright, I was thinking of going this weekend, so let's tell Max. Also, if we find my village, my friends and I can teach you!"

Hitomi's eyes lit up. "I would love to learn about your countries fighting style!"

When they finished they headed off to tell Max their news.

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Also, I know a lot of people don't like to review... but can you please give me your feedback, even if it is just one word!**

**Anyway, here is another competition!**

**I need a Male OC for Hinata and Shizune. If you already have an OC in my story, you can't enter and if you don't want an OC, state so in your review!**

**Thank you!**


	32. New Friends and Secrets

**Sorry it took so long to update, but every time I went to, the stupid "Error Type 2" thing came up.  
But someone showed me how to get around it which I will tell you.**

**Step 1 – click into your story your want to update so the message pops up. And your url link thing is similar to this: (different story idea and no spaces)  
http:/login. fanfiction. net/story/ story_edit_property. php? storyid=5874352/1/**

**Step 2: you need to change the "property" part in the link to "content". So instead it should look like: )(different id and no spaces)  
http:/login. Fanfiction. Net/story/ story_edit_content. Php? Storyid=5874352/1/**

**Hope it helps!**

**Hope you like my update!  
**

**I haven't gotten a reply from one of the reviewers, so you are going to have to wait to see who now has the OC's for Hinata and Shizune.**

**You get to find out what Naruto's secret is in this chapter!**

**Chapter 30: New Friends and Secrets.**

**~With Sakura~**

_Dear Sakura,_

_Leader-sama, your father and I think it is time. We don't want to pressure you into anything but Leader-sama wants you to come live in the base with us and well, what he says is rule._

_I'm sorry, we're sorry, but we have to collect you._

_I would have told you in person, but Leader-sama said that the next time we meet you, we have to take you with us. He'll know if we don't._

_We'll meet you the night of the next full moon. We don't care what you tell the others as long as you don't tell them about the Akatsuki._

_Love you,_

_Mum_

_Dear Mum,_

_I understand. I'll be ready them with my things._

_You don't have to apologise._

_Love you too,_

_Sakura_

**~With Kagome~**

"You ready?" Kagome asked.

Hitomi and Natasha nodded, both had backpacks on their backs which were filled with EVERYTHING. They used jutsu to make it bottomless and weightless.

"Buy Max! Thank you for everything!" Kagome said and gave the man a hug.

"You're welcome Kagome, have a safe trip girls! Don't forget to write me some letters!" Max said.

The girls nodded and jumped into the helicopter that would take them to the place Kagome was found.

"BYE!" the yelled to Max.

"This is going to be fun!" Kagome said with a smile.

Hitomi nodded. "Yep! I can't wait!"

Natasha's lip quirked and the excitement was bright in her eyes.

Soon they arrived at the clearing and Kagome looked around, stretching out her chakra.

"Hm..." she sighed. "I have no idea where we are going to go, so let's go west." She stated. "I know for a fact that my country is in the west somewhere." She explained.

Shrugging they all set off towards the west, taking breaks to eat and rest and didn't stop to make a camp until nightfall.

"Do you usually do this?" Hitomi asked when Kagome started the fire and set up traps and wards around the camp.

"Yep, always stay on guard. It's what I was taught at my village." Kagome explained. "If you like, I can train you, teach you how we fight and how we live."

Hitomi looked at Natasha. "What do you think?" she asked.

Natasha shrugged. "Sounds good." She stated.

"Then teach us whatever you can!" Hitomi said and Kagome smiled. "Got it!"

Kagome then delved into a speech about her village and the way they live. She always lived by one rule; Theory first, practical later... though she does prefer practical.

**~With Naruto~**

They were all gathered in Naruto, Sakura, Ashleigh and Kagome's house. No one knew what was going on, Naruto had just said he needed to tell them something and to meet at his place.

No one was talking as they waited for Naruto in the lounge room. There wasn't really anything to talk about. Kagome was gone and everyone was still upset about it. They missed her dearly but knew, that if she wasn't found soon, then there was a big chance they would never see her again.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Hey everyone." He said.

"What's up Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Naruto, why do you have us all here? What do you want to tell us?" Sakura asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "I thought it would be best if I told you all at once... but well you see... I've known this for a while and I think it's best if I tell you all..."

Everyone looked at Naruto expectantly. "Well?" Kakashi asked.

"I'mgay!" Naruto said really fast. NO one understood a word he said.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, can you repeat that slower?" Temari asked.

Naruto sighed. "I'm gay." He stated.

Everyone gaped at him. Who would've thought that Konoha's bright Naruto swang the other way.

"Well... I'm just gonna go..." Naruto said and ran out the room. Sakura immediately ran out after him followed soon by Ino, Hinata, Shizune, Tsunade... and well pretty much all the girls he asked to come.

Sasuke just sat their shocked next to a sighing Kakashi. "Finally, he's out of the cupboard." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"I figured out Naruto was gay a while ago and have been waiting for him to come out. I just hope you all accept him. His life has been hard and if you don't accept him, it would ruin him." Kakashi stood up and stretched. "Well, I'll see you all later." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke just looked at his hands, ignoring everyone as they said their goodbyes and left.

**~With Naruto and the girls~**

"Naruto." Ino stated as the girls stood in front of him in his room.

"Er... yea?" Naruto asked looking at his bed.

"You are..." Roxy started.

"SO CUTE!" all the girls finished with an exclusion of the girls who were too stoic to scream and carry about like fan girls.

Naruto flushed bright red at their exclamations.

"Er... thanks... I guess..." he stated.

They all sat in front of him.

"So..." Shizune started.

"how did you figure out you were gay?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto's face went a darker shade of red. "When I got a crush." He whispered.

They girls gasped. "Who? Tell us! Tell us TELL US!" they demanded.

"Sasuke." He mumbled.

"WHAT!"

**~With Kagome, Hitomi and Natasha~**

Days had passed and soon they came across a big city. Kagome blinked and gaped at the place in front of her. It definitely wasn't like the small town they just came from.

"We'll take over from here." Hitomi said and with help from Natasha they found a place to stay.

"Okay," Hitomi stated. "We are getting nowhere, so I think we should fly over to Japan." She said.

"Ja-pan?" Kagome asked confused.

"You speak Japanese so I'm guessing you village must be their somewhere." Hitomi explained.

"Oh..." That made a lot of sense.

Hitomi smiled at Kagome understanding face. "Alrighty then, I'll go to an internet cafe and organise us some flights to Japan." She said and grabbed her purse.

"See you later." She then left the room.

Kagome blinked and stared at the door Hitomi just disappeared from.

"Um..." she said turning to Natasha, "What just happened?"

"Don't ask." Natasha said with a sigh. "You'll just get very confused."

Kagome shrugged and turned to her bag, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Then she started writing things down and crossing them out with a frown on her face.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked looking up from the book she was reading, Yasha curled up at her side.

"Designing my own jutsu." Kagome stated. "I just don't know what to do."

Natasha blinked, shrugged and went back to her book.

Kagome dead-panned. _She's no help._

_**Obviously,**_ Alaria stated, _**She's only just learnt what a jutsu is anyway.**_

Kagome frowned in thought. _Meh..._

A few hours later and a lot of scrunched up paper thrown at the wall and Hitomi came home.

"I got us a flight, the thing is, it's not for a few months as flights are book, So... what do you want to do during the next months?" Hitomi asked.

"TRAIN!"

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	33. Will you go out with me?

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was holidays and after holidays I got BOMBARDED with extravagant amounts of assignments, homework and work.  
That and, I hate my computer. It deleted the last thing I wrote so I had two lines and hate to rewrite EVERYTHING. (ugh)  
So I would have actually had this chapter out a LOT earlier if I didn't have to retype it all.  
ANYWAY, I Hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 32: Er, Hi... I'm Isshi...**

**~With Sakura~**

Sakura sighed as she packed her things. _It's time..._ she thought.

After the things were packed, she went over to the paper and pen she left out.

'_Don't come looking for me. It will do nothing and I would prefer you to spend your time looking for Kagome instead._

_I am going to stay with my real parents and I know it will make me a Missing Nin, but I don't mind._

_I will come back soon and I will miss you all. Also, I will b e keeping in touch._

_Love you all,_

_Sakura'_

Smiling sadly, Sakura placed the letter on her desk and jumped out the window, running into the forest surrounding Konoha.

"Goodbye for now but not forever." She whispered and met up with her parents who took her to her new home.

**~With Kagome~**

The sun was bright, the birds were chirping and Kagome was smiling. THEY WERE IN JAPAN! Now, let's hope they have better luck finding her village...

**~1 Year Later~**

Kagome was writing down in her 'jutsu book' as she watched Natasha and Hitomi spar.

Over the year they have been searching for her village, going from city to city with no such luck and during their travels Kagome has taught Natasha and Hitomi how to fight after finding out they had chakra.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kagome was teaching Hitomi a simple water jutsu. She didn't know why she was, but Hitomi had asked her and she decided she might as well._

_So that was what she was doing at the moment._

"_Okay, you do this," she said and put her hands into a position, "Then this, and this and lastly this."_

_Kagome showed her the last two hand positions before bringing her hand up to her mouth and blowing water towards the trees._

_Hitomi nodded before following what Kagome had done, she brought her hand to her mouth and... water sprayed the trees._

_Kagome gaped at Hitomi... "You... managed to do that? But... you don't have chakra..."_

_Hitomi shrugged. "Maybe I do. Maybe Natasha does to."_

_Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "Natasha, come here. I want you to follow this..._

**END FLASHBACK**

It was very amusing to watch Natasha _accidently_ spray Hitomi with water when she did the jutsu.

Kagome laughed at the memory before going back to her jutsu book. She was working on her fifth jutsu, this one a mix of fire and earth. She has no idea what she was going to do but she didn't mind…

**~With Naruto~**

Naruto yelped as Sasuke took another swing at him.

"Careful Teme! Where training, so please don't kill me!" he said and threw a kunai at him.

Sasuke shrugged and sent another kick towards Naruto.

After some more sparring, the pair sat down against the trees to rest.

"Hey Teme… can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You just did." He said.

"Well… can I ask you another one?" Naruto asked.

"You just did."

Naruto groaned and fell quiet.

"Look, Sasuke… will you go out with me?" Naruto suddenly.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he froze. After a moments silence, Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry… forget I even asked." He said and got up to walk away. He froze in his step as his clothes jolted him to a stop.

"Why would I forget...?" Sasuke started, "When I'm going to says yes."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?" he smiled as Sasuke nodded, "Yes,"

Naruto sat back down and gave Sasuke a blinding smile which Sasuke returned, hesitantly and not as bright.

**~Outside the Village~**

She cried out as she stumbled through the forest. Sweat stung the wounds that blood dripped down from, making a trail on the ground from the fight the girl came from.

Her short blond hair was matted with black and red blood and dirt and her blues eyes flickering in and out of focus and she struggled to pull herself forewords, her 7 foot sword being dragged behind her, the sword covered in black blood… the blood of demons.

'_Konoha… is j-just ahead…_' She thought as she stumbled through the trees and into a clearing where the big gates of Konoha stood.

Her whole body ached and she gasped as she stumbled to the ground, landing in a painful heap.

_Just a few more steps…_

She shakily pulled herself to her feet and tripped a few more steps towards the gate, ignoring the blackness that threatened to take over.

_NO! Need to keep going._

Her eyes widened as she stumbled one last time, pain washing through her body and she collapsed, blackness finally taking over.

The last thing she saw was a blond lady with worried brown eyes running over to her…

**~With Tsunade~**

Tsunade's eyes widened as she watched the girl stumble out of the trees. She had obviously been in a fight with the amount of demon and human blood she was covered in, thought Tsunade knew the human blood was the girls.

She ran over to the girl as she collapsed one last time, falling into unconsciousness and picked her up, running to the hospital. Tsunade might not know who the girl was, but she was injured and needed instant medical attention. She will question the girl later, when she could actually answer.

As soon as Tsunade burst through the hospital doors, she started yelling out orders and ran the injured bleeding girl into an operation room where she set to work, ignoring all the nurses running around helping Tsunade out.

Hours passed and soon the girl was healed, cleaned and resting in a warded room, Tsunade waiting for her to awake.

**Again I am sorry it took so long to update! Though, do expect to look out for more updates.**

**YukiNeko, I will be publishing your one-shot son, as soon as I finish it! I'm sorry it has taken so long so far: Life has been hectic lately.**

**Also, please look out for a story I am about to publish called 'Fanfiction Accounts'. It is something I would really like my readers to read and I will also be posting it as a chapter on TRLOK for a while until I need to publish the next chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think, Ashleigh131**


	34. She's Dead

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to post.  
Hope you like it!  
Jaedon (I'm going by Jaedon now as that is my preferred nickname)**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 33: She's Dead**

She groaned as a bright light hurt her eyes. She heard a beeping noise in her surroundings as the light was dimmed down.

Opening her eyes wider, she looked around the room and her gaze came across a busty blonde with honey eyes.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde asked.

Opening her mouth, she answered in a raspy voice, "Sore," she started coughing. Tsunade stood up and picked up a glass next to the bed, slowly the girl swallowed the water, feeling the water rushing down her throat.

"I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha, which is where you are."

Tsunade sat down and picked up a clipboard and pen.

"Now, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I need you to tell me about yourself and why you became injured." Tsunade said.

The girl nodded, shutting her eyes for a moment before she started to speak.

"My name is Isshi Urahara from the Urahara clan of Genius Assassins. I specialise in sword fighting and healing. I was sent on a mission to assassinate the demons plaguing a nearby village when I was swarmed. There were more demons then the village had said and soon I was over powered. I just managed to get away from them and then remembered Konoha was nearby and ran in the direction I remember you were in. Thank fully I made it." Isshi started coughing again when she finished,

Tsunade, who had written everything, placed the clipboard down. "Okay Isshi, I've healed you up as well as I can, but you will need a few weeks rest from your chakra loss." Tsunade explained. She wasn't going to let Isshi off the hook straight away, she would need to check with the Urahara clan and see if they did send Isshi out for this mission. And during the time it takes to send this letter and to keep an eye on Isshi during her stay, Tsunade was going to get her to work with Iruka at the Academy – a harmless job.

"I'm going to go now, a nurse will come to check you every hour to keep an eye on you. When you have finished healing, we'll talk about what to do next." Tsunade said before leaving the room.

**~With Rookie Nine ~ A Few Days Later~**

They were all standing in a room awaiting for the news. Just a few weeks ago, they finished the Chunnin exam and were waiting for Tsunade to tell them who passed.

They shifted from foot to foot as Tsunade gazed at them under her calculating gaze.

"I don't know why or how… and I'm not even going to think about it." She said. Everyone turned away defeated, knowing that Tsunade was disappointed that none of them made it through.

Tsunade grinned. "So I'll have to congratulate you all! You've all passed the Chuunin Exam!" she said.

Everyone's eyes widened as they gaped in shock. They made it. They actually made it!

They had to go out and celebrate. Then everything fell quiet. Kagome wouldn't know about their accomplishment. Why?

Because it was a couple of weeks ago the elders decided that Konoha had used up enough time and money looking for a girl that was obviously dead and never coming back. Let's just say, not many people were happy.

But still, they weren't allowed to spend any more money or use any more ninja's to look for her.

A lot of people cried that night.

And a lot of people are starting to believe that Kagome is dead.

Except for Gaara… but no one is listening to him as they don't believe him. A couple are listening, like Temari and Kankuro, as well as Naruto, Sasuke, Ashleigh and a couple of others in Rookie 9.

But no one is going to listen to a new group of misfit ninja's who are friends with the Kyuubi host.

No one is going to believe them when they say that Kagome _is_ going to come home. No matter what.

**Sorry it's so short, and I'm sorry it took so long to post. I've been busy (and sick).  
Also, I have posted a new story (on Jappa) called 'Was that Supposed to Happen?' and I was wondering if you guys could read it and tell me what you think. It's my first Harry Potter story (that I've published, I've got a lot more that I've started in my HP folder) and I was wondering if it was okay.**

**Oh yeah, and the new OC, Isshi, belongs to: Isshi Urahara. Congratz, by the way.**

**Also, **

**To Mike J, I'd like to tell you that you have indeed won the chance to have a male OC in this story!****All I would like to know is what you character looks like and their personality. Also, if you have a way you want them to be introduced, tell me and I'll add that into the plot!****Congratulations and please tell me what your sister says ^.^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	35. My New Life

**Okay, here is the next chapter!**

**I am really angry at myself for how long I've left this story for. Being overseas on holiday is one excuse. But that was for a month! What about the other times. Seriously, I'm SO SORRY!**

**I do hope you like this chapter though! I am also writing another update to post soon as well as updates for my stories on Jappa and MyShadowOfDoom.**

**Also congrats to Mike J from SoulaiLuna who helped create the OC in this chapter!**

**I had this chapter planned out, and while writing I realised that I haven't planned any chapters to show what happens when the others find out she is missing. I added it in to make this chapter longer for you all.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 34: My New Life**

Sakura smiled as she watched the leaves sway with the wind. The cool breeze wrapping around her body from her perch up on the tree tops. The sun was slowly moving down the sky, casting an array of pinks, oranges and reds across the sky.

"It's so beautiful here," she sighed, pulling her hair out of her face.

She gazed down at the grounds below and saw the others from the Akatsuki training. Not that she thought they needed to. They were all very powerful in their own way; her Mum with her clay, her Dad with his puppets, Hidan with his rituals, Konan with her paper, Tobi with his illusions, Kakuzu with his tentacles, Itachi with his Sharingan and Kisame with her sword. Sakura hasn't met the leader yet. As far as she knew, he was busy organising the missions.

Sakura finds it very hard to believe that it takes three weeks to plan missions for a group of 10. But she didn't mind.

Sakura also thought about Konoha. "I wonder how they took my leaving."

"Sakura! Come help us train!"

Sakura looked down again to Deidara. "Okay, Mum!"

Jumping down from branch to branch, Sakura soon started to get into the usual training routine they had started.

**~In Konoha. ~ With Naruto~ 3 weeks earlier~**

"Sakura! Where are you? Sakura?" Naruto called out as he walked around the house. As far as he and the others knew, Sakura hadn't gone out training that day, opting to stay inside and rest. And even if she had have gone out, she should have been home by now.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled out.

Frowning, he went into her room and froze. "What the..."

He looked around. The room looked so bare. The pictures were gone from the wall, the stuff on her desk missing and her closet doors were open with nothing inside.

"Oh god..." Naruto whispered and walked over to the bed where he found a note.

_Don't come looking for me. It will do nothing and I would prefer you to spend your time looking for Kagome instead._

_I am going to stay with my real parents and I know it will make me a Missing Nin, but I don't mind._

_I will come back soon and I will miss you all. Also, I will b e keeping in touch._

_Love you all,_

_Sakura'_

"No Sakura, please no." He whispered and dropped down to his knees.

"NO! SAKURA!"

**~With Kagome ~ Present Time~**

Kagome frowned as she looked around. "Why does this shrine seem familiar?" she questioned herself.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

Kagome rolled her eyes and faced Hitomi. "I'm not insane, I'm just trying to figure out where I've seen this place before... Maybe I can talk to the owners about why this place is familiar..."

"There's a sign on the door."

'_Away for a holiday, Sorry.'_

Kagome sighed. _I wonder if there is anyone I can talk to..._

"Come on, let's go." Natasha said.

Nodding, Kagome soon followed her out of the shrine and into the forest area nearby.

As they wondered through the trees, a twig snapped.

Kagome spun around, a Kunai glinting in her hand. "Who's there?" she asked.

There was no answer. "I'm warning you!"

A figure stepped out from behind a tree. "Hello," he greeted, "I'm Valdon,"

Kagome lowered her kunai, but kept in ready. "Kagome," she said.

"I'm Hitomi and this is Natasha." Hitomi greeted, her brown eyes wary.

Valdon turned his green eyes to Kagome. "You're a ninja." He stated. Kagome blinked.

"Um, that I am." She said.

"What are you doing here in Tokyo then, shouldn't you be at your village?" he question.

Kagome nodded. "I would be, if I knew where it was. I was kidnapped and dropped off in the middle of nowhere. I've been trying to find my village for months now."

Valdon nodded, his black green streaked hair falling into his face. "What village are you from, I can probably take you there."

Kagome eyes him wearily. "How do I know I can trust you? And what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to a village to get some training. And, I can always tell you where I'm headed and drop you off if your village is on the way, or point you in the right direction." He said.

Kagome's eyes trailed over his appearance, trying to find something off about him. He had forest green eyes, black green streaked hair which was in a shot spiky tail. He was wearing an open tan leather vest and dark green brown mid calf pants. He was also wearing no shoes.

She looked up into his eyes. "I'm from the hidden leaf village." She said.

"Konoha?" he asked. "That's where I'm heading." He explained.

Kagome couldn't help but sigh in relief. Finally she had a chance to head back.

"Will you take us?" she asked.

Valdon eyes her two companions and the wolf. "As long as you don't bug me." He said.

"Cool. And thank you." Kagome grinned.

Valdon nodded and turned around. "Konoha is this way. You were heading in the right direction."

Kagome followed him and gave Hitomi and Natasha a happy smile. She was finally on her way home.

**I hope you like it!**

**Also, Mike, you didn't mention what colour eyes Valdon was to have, so I hope you don't mind me giving him green eyes.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	36. Going Home to My Funeral

**Here is another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Also, I can't quite remember whether or not I stated that Gaara was the Kazekage of Suna. So I'm sorry for any confusion to anyone if I haven't stated this fact. But he is the Kazekage and it will be properly mention in the story next chapter.  
**

**ALSO PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLLS ON JAPPA AND ASHLEIGH131**

**ANNND, I am putting all my other stories on hold until this one is finished. So I am currently writing all the other chapters. I'm slowly growing bored of this story so I want to get if finished before I get too bored of it and decide that I can't be stuffed to finish it. So I am VERY sorry if the last chapters seem rushed. That is also why I haven't gotten this chapter out sooner as I have been busy writing the other chapters. I also have the chapters planned. But I'm mixing the plans together so the chapters will be longer being two instead of one. So instead of finishing with 55 chapters we will be finishing with 48 chapters.**

**This chapter is a bit short. It's kind of a filler until I start get the other chapter's under controlllllllll.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, favouriters and people who read the story!**

**Please check out my stories on Jappa!**

**Here are the ages of the peeps so you don't get confused. AGES: Kagome: 16, Gaara: 17, Kankuro: 18, Temari: 18, Naruto: 16, Kakashi: 18 (or 66), Souta: 15 (or 63), InuYasha: 26, Sango: 24, Miroku: 25, Shippo: 19, Sesshomaru: 25, Rin: 16, Kouga: 23. I**

**Chapter 35: Going Home to My Funeral**

Gaara looked out the window, his face emotionless. He couldn't understand why Konoha was having a funeral. Kagome wasn't dead. He knew that! His demon knew that! But here everyone was mourning over a girl that Gaara **knew **was coming home.

"Gaara... It's time." Gaara turned from the window and looked at Temari who was standing at the door.

They met Kankuro in the entrance hall and headed off to Konoha to attend Gaara's mates funeral.

As Gaara ran through the forest, he couldn't help but think about their relationship. He finally got Kagome back after she ran away...

And now she's gone again.

**~With Kagome's Real Parents~**

"Mina... Are you ready?" Sakumo asked his wife.

Mona looked up from her coffee cup. "I... I think so... Let me check that Grandpa will be okay with the house." She said and slowly walked out into the courtyard.

Sakumo sighed sadly and gazed at the picture of Kagome on the mantle. They were so close to getting her back and now... now she is gone...

He bit his lip. He knew, even though he was Sakumo, The White Fang he was going to mourn his lost daughter at this funeral. She was everything to him; his favourite and only daughter.

And she's gone.

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome looked around frowning. This place seemed strangely familiar. But she can't remember ever being there before.

"Kagome?" Hitomi asked worried.

Kagome blinked and looked at Hitomi. "Hm?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Kagome smiled. "It's all good. This place just seems familiar."

"It should." Valdon suddenly said. "Your Chakra trace is all over this area."

Frowning, Kagome looked around. "But I don't remember ever being here." She said.

Valdon shrugged. "Maybe when you were younger as the trace is faint."

Kagome nodded. It was probably from when she lost her memories. "How much longer do we have?" she asked him.

Valdon's green eyes looked at Kagome. "A Month and a half tops. We are quite far away." He said.

Kagome pouted. Why so long? She just wanted to go home!

**Again, I'm sorry it is short! But it's just a filler until the other chapters start posting.**

**The spot Kagome feels familiar with is where the curse turned her into a child again.  
**

**On another note. I am wondering if anyone knows about the Harry Potter story called Grey. It is a Abraxas and Harry slash fic by StrangeLove26. They deleted their account and I was wondering if there was another place I could read their stories.**

**Please review!**


	37. I'm Home!

**This chapter is longeeeer for you all, as are all the other chapters! I am also really quite busy with bloody school work so it might take a while to update again. Sorry!**

**Thank you to AAAAAALLLLL of my reviewers/ favouriters/ readers! You guys are the best!**

**I hope you like the chapter! :D**

**Chapter 36: I'm Home!**

**~One Month Later~**

"Gaara? How long are we going to stay in Konoha for?" Kankuro asked. Gaara was gazing out the window. He seemed to do that a lot.

"We aren't leaving until Kagome returns." He said. Kankuro nodded and left the room.

Gaara sighed as he remembered the funeral.

**~Flashback~**

_They were gathered in the graveyard in front of a closed Ebony casket._

_Gaara looked around the people gathered and realised that these were all the people that Kagome's life had influenced in one way. Be it her kindness, friendship, temper or humour._

_Tsunade stood next to the casket and everyone fell quiet._

_"Today we are gathered here to mourn the death of a wonderful girl. Sabaku no Kagome presence blessed all of our lives in one way or another and she would be Missed Dearly._

_"Kagome was a very cheerful kunoichi. She would always brighten a room when she smiled. And even though she is not here with us today, she is still here with us in our minds, memories and hearts."_

_Tsunade fell quiet. "I would like to invite Kazekage Gaara to stand up and have a word."_

_Gaara stood up and gazed at the crowd. Some were staring at him mourningly, others slightly scared._

_"I personally don't believe that Kagome has left us yet. Some of you may say that it's just me saying that as her mate. But it is what I believe. I miss Kagome very much and I wish for her to come home to us. Be it now or never. I love Kagome and will never forget her. I will remember the first day I met her in the forest to the last day we had together. I am sure many others will do the same." Gaara looked up at the sky and his mouth twitched._

_He walked back to where he was standing earlier. Ignoring the looks of shock he received from people. It was probably the most they heard him talk._

_"I now invite Uzumaki Naruto to stand up." Tsunade said._

_Naruto stood up, for once wearing something other than his orange jumpsuit. He was wearing black slacks and a black t-shirt. His hair was hanging free from his forehead protector._

_"I remember when I first met Kagome; a young girl who suddenly arrived in Konoha looking for a place to live. No one knew where she came from, her objective for coming here or her past. But she managed to worm her way through everyone's heart. Kagome is like a sister to me and I love her. She was one of the only people who understood me. Kagome will forever be in my mind. Even when I'm lying in my deathbed." A tear streamed down Naruto's cheek as he walked back to the group, next to Sasuke who held Naruto's hand comfortingly._

_Sasuke, Kakasha, Temari and Kankuro and Ashleigh all got up to say something about Kagome._

_When the speeches were finished everyone watched the casket get placed into the ground and Gaara felt a lone tear stream down his cheek as he thought about his missing mate. _Where are you Kagome?_ He sighed._

**~End Flashback~ With Kankuro~**

Kankuro strolled down the street, looking at the different stores. Looking ahead of his he saw Ashleigh.

"Hey! Ash!" he called out.

Ashleigh turned around and gave a small smile. "Oh, Hi Kankuro." She said.

Kankuro smiled. "How are you going?" he asked.

Ashleigh looked down. "Okay. It's a bit strange not having Kagome or Sakura at home. I really miss them." She said.

Kankuro nodded. Unsure of what to say.

"Do you... do you think Gaara is telling the truth when he says that Kagome isn't dead?" Ashleigh asked.

Kankuro shrugged. "I guess he would be. But it is hard to say if he is right or he is just saying it to please his demon."

Ashleigh nodded understandingly.

Kankuro gazed at the girl. "Ashleigh?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to come out to lunch with me?" he asked.

Ashleigh blinked. "l-like a date?" she asked shocked. Her eyes wide.

"Well," Kankuro said, "If you want it to be..."

Ashleigh smiled and whispered. "I would like that."

Kankuro grinned widely. Ashleigh smiled in return.

**~With Sakura~**

"Sakura! Darling! Where are you, un?"

"In here, Mum!" Sakura called in reply. She was sitting in her room on the window sill.

Deidara walked into the room with a smile. "Leader-Sama has asked to see you, un." She said.

Sakura's eyes lit up but she bit her bottom lip. "... I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to act?" she asked.

Deidara grinned. "Just act like you normally do, un. That is all he wants."

Sakura nodded and Deidara lead her towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Sakura stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath.

"It'll be fine, un." Deidara said.

Sakura closed her eyes, took in another deep breath and knocked.

"Come in,"

She opened the door and stepped inside.

Sakura was immediately drawn to the dark brown wooden placed in the centre of the room, a man sitting behind it encased in the shadows.

"Sakura. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said, his voice deep and smooth like velvet. Immediately Sakura felt the tension leave her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Leader-Sama." She said with a small smile.

The figure leaned forwards slightly and Sakura saw him smile. "Call me Pein." He said.

Sakura blinked shocked. No one has even been given the privilege of calling the Leader by his name. "Thank you," she said.

Pein beckoned her forwards with a pale hand. "Come," he said, "Sit down."

Sakura walked to the desk and sat down at the chair, curious about what Pein looked like.

"You are curious. What about?" he asked.

Sakura blinked. "Um..."

"Speak up. You won't be punished."

Sakura's hands twisted in her lap. "I am curious about what you look like." She said.

"Ah, yes." He said. Sakura watched the shadows and her eyes widened when Pein suddenly leaned forwards. Her eyes raked his pale face taking in the orange hair, blue eyes and multiple piercings.

_... Holy Crap! He's hotter than Sesshomaru! _She thought.

**_SO TRUE!_** Kura cried out in her head.

"Curiosity satisfied?" Pein asked.

Sakura nodded. Not game enough to open her mouth.

Pein's lip twitched and his eyes faded to grey and black ringed. "I too am curious." He said. "As you should know; our objective as the Akatsuki is to capture all of the Demon Vessels. Two of your friends are these Vessels. Who would you choose between; Your friends or the Akatsuki and thus your parents?"

Sakura blinked. _Bugger._

"Um... It is hard to choose..." Sakura said. "I class Naruto and Kagome as my siblings. So you are in fact asking if I would choose between my siblings or my family. But I can't choose as they are family. So I would in fact try and stop you guys from getting the demons while still having my family whole. But we know that is probably impossible." She said.

Pein's grey eyes pierced her green ones. "Then you might be happy to know that our objective is no longer to collect demons." He said.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh in relief. She didn't have to choose!

"That's good." She said happily. A smile lighting up her face.

"Due to the change of plans, I have a mission for you. It involves the rest of the Akatsuki but you are the main person..."

Sakura's face turned serious. "What have you got for me?" she asked.

This was her first mission. And she was going to do whatever she could to make sure she succeeded.

**~With Kagome~**

"Can we set up camp yet?" Kagome asked. "I know we are nearly there. But I want to be well rested before we arrive." she explained.

Valdon nodded and they stopped at the closest clearing. Kagome help set up the camp. After feasting on some meat they hunted Kagome fell back and gazed at the sky.

"God, I am stuffed!" She sighed.

"Same." Hitomi sighed.

"Kagome… tell me about Gaara…" Hitomi asked. She had heard Kagome mention Gaara being her mate before, but she was hoping to find out more about him. She is jealous of Kagome having a mate but knew if she waited she would meet someone special.

"Gaara…"Kagome said slowly, the name rolling off of her tongue as she sighed longingly. "I don't know where to begin."

"When did you meet?" Hitomi asked.

"I met him when I was 7," Kagome explained. "He found me in the woods near his village. I had woken up naked with no memories except for my name. I stumbled around the forest and there he was, bright red messy hair, stunning green eyes, pale skin and the Kanji for love carved into his forhead. He was my savoir, my angel." Kagome smiled. "He took me to his family where his Dad adopted me and his siblings loved me like their own. It was perfect.

"When I was 10, I was walking home from school when I was attacked by a demon. I later woke up and found out I had a demon stored inside of me like Gaara. The same Gaara that I was starting to have feelings for. Gaara was shunned for having a demon stored inside of him and I knew that it caused lot of stress for the family… so instead of letting them deal with the fact that two of the family members were demon hosts… I ran away." Hitomi gasped. Kagome smiled.

"I ran away to Konoha where I met Naruto, another demon host, only this time an orphan and started training to be a ninja. I didn't see Gaara again until the Chuunin Exams when I was 13. Naruto and Konohomaru ran into my siblings Temari and Kankuro and Kankuro decided to pick a fight with them. I was standing behind Naruto and realised that they didn't remember me. The pain of leaving made them lock away every memory of me. Sasuke and Sakura arrived and the confrontation got worse. Suddenly Gaara arrived, telling Kankuro to shut up or he'll kill him. I was in shock I thought that Gaara must have forgotten about me too. I was wrong. He remember." Kagome sighed happily.

"We got together again and Kankuro and Temari soon remembered me… It was a teary reunion." Kagome laughed. "And a few weeks later, Gaara and I admitted our feelings and started dating. That is how we met."

Hitomi smiled sadly. "I wish I could have a story like that."

"I'm sure you will meet someone special soon, you too Natasha." Natasha gave Kagome a small smile and went back to reading her book.

"You really love him, don't you." Hitomi stated.

"He is my world." Kagome admitted.

"You guys should sleep." Valdon said. "It is a long hike tomorrow if you want to arrive at Konoha as soon as you can."

Kagome nodded and rolled closer to the fire. "Goodnight everyone," she said.

"Goodnight, Kagome," they replied.

**~The Next Day~**

They were close. The trees surrounding them were starting to look familiar to Kagome and she could feel the pulsing chakra coming from the village.

A smile gathered on her face as they walked closer and closer until finally the trees parted and in front of them were the giant gates of Konoha.

_I'm Home…_

**~With Gaara~**

Gaara could feel the pulse of a familiar demonic chakra. He immediately jumped out of the window, scaring his siblings and ran towards the gate. Behind him Temari and Kankuro were calling out his name, asking him what was wrong.

He slowed down as he got closer to the gate until he was walking. Just as he arrived, some figures stepped through the trees and Gaara heard the gasps from Temari and Kankuro as they recognised one of the figures.

Gaara walked forwards and his eyes connected with Kagome's.

A smile lit up her face. "Gaara!" she cried out and ran towards him. He walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her ear.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face and her arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too." Gaara replied. His hand reached up to cup her cheek as he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

When they separated, Kagome was pulled into a hug with Temari and Kankuro.

"We thought you were dead." They cried.

Kagome smiled. "It will take more than Naraku to take me down." She said, her voice breaking. She pulled Gaara into the group hug.

People started to make their way towards the gate wondering what the commotion was.

As people saw who was at the gate, they started whispering and talking in shock. "She's back! Kagome is back!"

Kagome noticed the people gathering around all smiling at her and welcoming her back.

She couldn't believe it, she was home. She turned around and flung herself into Gaara's arms, sobbing. She was home.

**This was originally supposed to be longer, but anything I was going to add would have ruined it. So I will be adding it into a separate chapter.**

**Please review!**


	38. INTERLUDE II: Introductions

**Here is the rest of last chapter in an interlude. Just some more OC introductions! Oh yeah, Kiyan Fiyuu belongs to Wraith Reaper! Congrats!**

**I feel really bad with not updating, but I have no idea where to go with this story even though I have it all planned out.**

**Chapter 37: INTERLUDE: Introductions**

Natasha and Hitomi watched as Kagome hugged her mate.

"Hm, Looks like Gaara was right." I person next to them mused. Hitomi and Natasha turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked curiously. The figure was tall, at least 6 foot 2 inches. He had pale skin, waist length shaggy black hair, chin length bangs and forest green eyes. He was wearing black shinobi pants, a black shirt and a dark grey sash around his waist. Black bandages wrapped around both his low legs and arms from his elbow to his knuckles and a black leather reinforced brace on his right forearm. He was wearing a dark grey open make kimono with an ebony-green dragon on the back over everything.

"Gaara had insisted multiple times that Kagome wasn't dead, but no one believed him... Except me. If Kagome was dead, Gaara would also be dead." He explained.

Hitomi's eyes widened. "Oh, of course." She muttered. "Makes sense, they are mates and neither can survive if the other dies."

"I'm Fiyuu, Kiyan," he introduced.

"I'm Haru, Hitomi and my friend here is Natasha." Hitomi said with a smile before turning back and watching the happy couple.

"I wish I had someone to go home to." Hitomi mused. Natasha's eyes flickered to Hitomi.

"Me too," she whispered.

Kiyan grinned. "Who's to say you won't?" he asked. "I noticed you both eyeing out InuYasha and Shino over there." He pointed them both out.

Hitomi blushed. "I was not." She mumbled. "And even if I was, he is probably taken."

Kiyan shook his head. "Single. Both of 'em." He said he started to walk off.

Hitomi looked at Natasha. "Let's go introduce ourselves to them!"

Slowly they wandered over to the figures. "Hi, we were wondering if you would be able to maybe show us around. We would ask Kagome, but she's just been reunited with her mate and we don't want to interrupt her."

InuYasha blinked. "Yeah sure, Shino?" he asked turned to him.

Shino looked over at Hitomi, "Yes, I will."

Hitomi smiled. "Thank you! We really appreciate it! My name is Haru, Hitomi and this here is Natasha."

"I'm InuYasha," InuYasha grinned.

"Shino." Shino said.

Hitomi grinned, "Alrighty then, where to first?"

**Okay, I feel so sorry that this took so long to get out. And sorry again that it is short, but it is only a filler...**


	39. Let's Get Together and Feel Alright

**I have no excuse this time except that my life is really hectic at the moment and has been since I last update. I'm sorry! But at least you guys know I haven't abandoned the story… I'm just taking forever to update. :/**

**Anyway, here you go! I hope you like the chapter and please review! I'm sorry if any of this seems rushed… but in all honesty, I want to get this story finished for all you fans before I lose COMPLETE interest in it and abandon it like I nearly did.**

**Also, I'm sorry if the OC's getting with their partners is rushed. It isn't a main part of the story but I tried to make it as sweet as possible. :)**

**Chapter 38: Let's Get Together and Feel Alright**

Kagome was happy to be sitting next to her mate. It had been too long since she had last seen him, far too long. So Kagome, for the next few years of her life, was content to just snuggled up to Gaara, his arm wrapped around her while she tried her hardest not to purr. Trying was the key word.

"I missed you." Kagome sighed. It wasn't the first time she'd said it, but it definitely wasn't going to be the last.

"I missed you too, Mate." Gaara's voice rumbled deep within, making Kagome giggled, her head resting on his chest.

Kankuro and Temari opened the door to their apartment and smiled at the sight of Kagome. "How are you, Sister?"

"I am well. How are you guys? How is Father?" Kagome smiled at the thought of her Father. It had been a while since she last saw him.

Temari and Kankuro shared a tense look. Kagome immediately know something was wrong.

"What's going on?" No one answered. Kankuro and Temari were looking at everywhere but her. She looked at Gaara. "Gaara? Is something wrong?"

Gaara's green eyes bore into her own. "I don't think now is the right time to tell you. How about you get settled in first, and then we will tell you."

Kagome couldn't help but pout. "Please tell me. I don't like being left in the dark."

Temari sighed. "Fine," She sat down on the floor and Kankuro followed suit.

"This, is hard to say. But Kagome… when we go back to Suna, things aren't going to be the same. Father… he was murdered, by Orochimaru."

Kagome's blood ran cold.

_No_

"Kagome?"

"W-what?"

A tear slid down Kagome's pale cheek and she let out a sob. Immediately, Temari and Kankuro came over to comfort her. Kagome's body shook as she was held in the embrace of her mate and her siblings.

If Orochimaru wasn't already dead, Kagome would have murdered him in the most painful way imaginable!

Kagome let out another sob. _I will miss you, Dad._

**~With Deidara~**

Deidara wasn't oblivious. She knew something was up with her daughter. And she was 80 percent sure she knew what; which was why it wasn't a shock when Sakura walked into her parents room and asked to talk to them.

"Mum, Dad… I'm sure you've noticed that I've been spending a lot of time with Pein-sama…"

Deidara shared a look with her husband. Sasori's lip twitched. They knew exactly what Sakura was about to say.

"Go on Sakura." Sasori pushed with a small smile, unusual on his puppet face.

"Well… Ireallylikepein…. Likealot… and well… heaskedmeoutand nowwearedating." The sentence came out of Sakura's mouth so fast, that it took Deidara and Sasori a moment to register it.

Deidara's eyes lit up. "My little girls growing up, she's dating Leader-sama!" Deidara pulled Sakura in for a big hug.

Sasori's mouth set into a hard line. "He better not hurt you."

"You have no need to worry, Sasori," a deep voice said from behind them. "I would never dream of hurting Sakura."

Sasori turned around to face his leader. "You better not."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He won't, Dad. And if he does, he will have the whole Akatsuki after him." She let out a big smile.

Pein nodded and walked over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I guess we should welcome you to the family then!" Deidara threw her arms around the couple. "Welcome!"

Pein stiffened in shock and Sakura laughed. Her parents had accepted her relationship and it had lifted a heap of stress of her shoulder. And Sakura knew, as soon as she was left alone with Pein she was going to receive a smirk followed by 'I told you so.'

**~With Kagome~ A couple of months later~**

They were heading back to Suna for a while. It turns out Gaara is the Kazekage and he is neglecting his duty's, so for a couple of months, they were going to visit Suna while Gaara got everything under control.

Then, once everything was organised, Kagome and Gaara would head back to Konoha (Temari and Kankuro keeping an eyes on the village) and they would split their time between Konoha and Suna.

It would get hectic at times, but both Suna and Konoha were her home and she didn't want to leave one of them.

Kagome was excited though, she hadn't been to Suna in years and she was looking forward to seeing her old village.

The gates were visable up ahead and Kagome grinned. She was home.

There were non-stop parties at the hidden village that night. There Kazekage had a mate… and there Kagome was home.

**~The Next Day~**

Kagome was strolling through the village, reintroducing herself to everyone and everything. Her arms were loaded with bits and pieces that shop owners and villagers were giving her to welcome her home. Kagome knew if she received something else, she would drop everything to the ground.

Gaara was in his office, sorting out the paperwork and Kagome didn't know where Temari and Kankuro were.

"Hey Kagome!"

Scratch that, she didn't know where Temari was.

"Hey Kankuro!" Kagome smiled.

Kankuro started walking next to her. "The villagers sure are happy to have you back." Kankuro laughed. "Here, let me help you with that."

He reached over and grabbed most of the presents from her arms.

"Oh, thank you, Kankuro! You didn't have to grab so many." Kagome smiled.

"Heh,"Kankuro shrugged.

They continued there stroll down the street, Kagome basking in the atmosphere of the desert village.

It was peaceful, until Kagome felt a sharp jab of pain in her head. "Ow!" she muttered.

Kankuro turned to his sister. "Are you okay?" he questioned worried.

Kagome nodded, and then winced at the pain it caused. "Just a headache." She mumbled.

"… Maybe we should head back home and let you rest up. It can't be just a headache with the amount of pain you are in." he stated and they turned around, heading back to the house, Kankuro keeping an eyes on his sister the whole time.

Kagome was worried though. She never gets headaches, even in the most stressful and the loudest of times… why was she getting them now? _Alaria… do you know what's wrong?_

_**No I don't, sorry Kagome.**_

**~Back at Konoha~ With Hinata~**

Valdon was a strange one, Hinata decided. His attitude was a strange mix of Naruto and Sasukes's, which she thought would never go together. Valdon was an example of Naruto and Sasuke's love child… well… with the personality.

Hinata blushed and shook her head. She had to stop thinking strange things!

Hinata looked over at Valdon with his black and green hair and… Hinata's blush deepened as her eyes strayed down her his toned stomach. Suddenly, Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. She had to stop perving on him! Yeah, she had a crush on him… but he was never going to ask her out!

"Hey Hinata…" Valdon trailed off. They were eating at Ichiraku's together, Valdon had asked if she wanted to go eat together and Hinata had immediately said yes.

"Y-yes, Valdon-kun?"

"I was wondering… would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

Hinata couldn't speak. He had actually asked her out!

Oh my god!

Wait… she still had to answer.

Hinata nodded her head. "Y-yes, I w-will go out w-with you."

Valdon grinned. "Well, I guess this can officially be our first date then!"

**~With Kakashi~**

Kakashi wasn't 100 percent sure when their friendship had turned into a relationship. It sort of just flowed, like a river. Sort of.

They were friends for a while and then, when Kagome had been kidnapped, Ken was there for him, distracting him for wallowing in depression by forcing him out of the house, saying that she needed to train. It definitely worked. But then one day, they were sitting by a tree, relaxing when they both turned around and started vigorously making out. It shocked the both of them… but that didn't stop them, it felt like the kiss was long overdue.

Chikara, who was lounging next to Ken, grumbled and wondered off, leaving the two to do their stuff.

Now, they are dating, but they weren't like other couples with their mushy hand holding and_ I love you's, _No, they were the same as before… but with all the mushy kissing, hand holding, love making and _I love you's_ behind locked doors.

And it was just the way they wanted it, and both of them were happy this way.

**~With Iruka~**

Isshi was loved by all the kids in the Academy, even the ones she didn't teach. She just had this kindness to her, especially around kids… which was a little but unusual considering how sarcastic she was around other teachers.

But that was the reason Iruka liked her so much. She was sarcastic and funny and kind and she loved teaching kids. Though sometimes she wasn't dressed as appropriate as she should've been. One time she walked into class only wearing shorts and a bra. Half of the teacher's got nosebleeds, while others… like Iruka blushed heavily and covered her up. It was soon explained that she didn't like wearing clothes. But, while she was teaching she said she would cover up just that little bit more and she was very sorry about what she'd done.

The make out sessions that happened afterschool was probably Iruka's favourite moment with Isshi. It was sweet, because that's how Iruka was but it was mixed with something which gave it that edge. And that something was Isshi.

And Isshi thought the same thing, that sweetness present in the kisses was Iruka and she loved it and she wouldn't give it up for the world.

**~With InuYasha~**

Boy, InuYasha was glad he agreed to show Natasha around, with Hitomi and Shino. Because then he wouldn't have met this amazing girl… who he was about to ask to be his Girlfriend.

InuYasha didn't realise until now just how difficult it is to ask a girl out.

"Hey… Natasha… Will you go out with me? If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm happy with just being friends-"

Natasha looked up from her book. "I will go out with you, InuYasha."

InuYasha paused in his ramblings. "Really?" he asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yes, Baka. Now sit."

InuYasha sat down next to her and smiled. She said yes…

**~With Shizune~**

Shizune could feel her patience growing thin… that smile. Why was he always smilling like that. What does he know that is causing him to smile like that… because it was starting to _really _bug her.

She looked over to him from her spot at the desk outside the Hokage's office. He was lounging on the windowsill lazily, watching her with that smile.

That IRRITATING smile!

… Which was just that little bit cute. AARGH

Dammit, there she goes again with those irritating thoughts. He isn't cute.

Kiyan's smile widened. Shizune snapped.

"Stop smiling like that! NOW!" she exclaimed.

Kiyan chuckled to himself but didn't stop smiling.

Shizune's anger faulted. "Please stop smiling?" she asked nicely, hoping that would help.

It didn't.

"Why do you keep smiling! It is SO irritating!" she grumbled.

A few minutes later he spoke up.

"I smile because I know you like me."

Shizune froze. How the hell… "_No I don't_." she seethed. Kiyan grinned again.

"How about we go on a date and then see who's telling the truth."

Shizune blinked. "What? Now?" she questioned.

Kiyan shrugged. "How about tonight, I'm to comfy to get up." He muttered.

Shizune deadpanned. _He's just like a Nara._ She sighed.

Then she giggled in her head… _guess who is going on a date tonight!_

Kiyan looked over to Shizune and he smiled again. _Guess who is going to have a girlfriend tomorrow._

**~With Hitomi~**

"Hey! Shino!" Hitomi called out, running down the street towards the bug user.

Shino stopped and turned his head towards her.

"Look… can I ask you a question?" she asked looking everywhere but his face.

"… You just did." Shino replied. "But yes, you can."

Hitomi smile shyly. "Um… I wanted to say thank you, again for showing me and Natasha around… so would you like to go eat out with me?"

Shino studied her. There was something she wasn't saying. "What else?" he asked.

Hitomi bit her lip. "And… I was wondering if it could be a date?" she asked.

"Where at?" he asked.

"I found a really nice rice dish resurant that I wanted to try out… but if you don't want to go, it's okay!" Hitomi reassured.

Shino let a small smile slip onto his face. "I'll meet you at 6:30, is that an okay time?"

Hitomi grinned. "Yes, that's a perfect time! I'll meet you there!" she rushed off, back to where she is staying. She needed to get ready!

Shino looked after the girl and shook his head. She was an interesting one.

**That isn't the last you will see with your OC's, but they won't be around for a little bit.**

**And I wonder what's wrong with Kagome!**

**And did anyone notice that this chapter title are from the lyrics of Bob Marley's song?**

**I shall hopefully have another update by the end of the year.  
**

**Please review!**

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**


End file.
